Love at First Sight
by TheHalf-BloodWriter
Summary: Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella are just six kids in high school with some relationship problems. But how well will their relationships fare when all of their pasts won't die down unless they drag them down with them?
1. The not so happy couples

**A/N: I'm not great at writing someone else's characters so bear with me here!**

**Prologue**

Alice POV

"I love you Edward Mason. Let's never ever break up." I said, barely able to force the lie out of my teeth. Ugh when will he leave? He has to get over me, sure I'm not really helping me but the boy drives me crazy! I only said yes to going out with him because of his eyes. I mean really who can say no to those eyes? The green is just so... alluring. I never meant to go out with him for months...

"I love you too Alice Cullen. We'll be together forever." Edward said, the amount of love in his voice astonishing. Oh. Crap. I mean Edward's nice and all, but I need someone more sensitive to my emotions. Someone who will understand me, and someone without that freaky bronze hair.

Edward POV

"I love you too Alice Cullen. We'll be together forever." I said, hoping that she'd accept my lie. Alice was nice and all but I wanted someone a bit taller, no offense to her. Someone who would accept me the exact way I was. I mean sure she was a brunette which I love, but her gold eyes? I'd rather chocolate brown.

Alice leaned in and nestled her hands in my hair. Behind us the movie was playing and Angelina Jolie was filling the screen. I flashed a crooked smile and pulled her face towards mine. Our lips locked and that spark of love was absent as it always had been.

Bella POV

Emmett wrapped his giant arms around me and squished me into one of his famous bear hugs, the kind everyone loves. Everyone but me. I sighed but reciprocated his hug with the one arm I managed to squeeze out of his iron grip. Emmett and I had been dating for a few weeks now and the news had spread around fast.

No matter how nice Emmett was and how nice I forced myself to be, I just never found that connection with him. I wanted someone who could tell me thoughts and know how to calm me down when I needed it. I wanted someone who was protective and would be nice just because. Not that Emmett couldn't protect me, I mean seriously, have you seen his muscles? Hes perfectly nice too, but in that happy-go-lucky way. I liked him more as my brother, but he just wasn't my type.

Emmett POV

I hugged Bella tightly. It was clear to someone even as thick skulled (yes I admit it) as me that she hated it. I knew Bella didn't love me in that way, which is why I didn't kiss her. Honestly I don't think of her that way either. I love her more like a little sister. She funny to laugh with and laugh at, and our hanging out somehow turned into dating. I hate to sound picky but blondes are more fun.

Jasper POV

Rosalie and I walked along the riverbank. The soft grass squished under our foot steps because the dirt had become wet from the water sloshing along the sides. The moment would've been romantic but I just wasn't feeling it. I went out with her because she _is_ stunning, and a girl like her showing any interest in a guy like me is enough to take the opportunity and not question your luck. But I knew I didn't need some leggy blonde to make me happy.

Rosalie POV

The grass of the riverbank tightened with a slight squish. Gross. I guess it's my fault I'm here on all these dates with Jasper. I talked to him because we were in the school play together and none of my friends were in it. I talked to him out of necessity. I liked him for the calm aura that he brought, but that was it. He was always so moody and was often brooding. He didn't like to do a lot of talking but boy was he a good actor. I asked him out to dinner to work on lines, and then somehow we ended up dating. Oops. I'm not saying I don't like him but maybe someone happier, oh and some more muscle couldn't hurt either.

**A/N: So yes, theyre all with the wrong person, but dont worry, it'll change soon enough.**


	2. The Parking Lot

**A/N: Sorry its so late! But, hey, its longer than my prologue, so thats a plus! **

**BPOV**

My small hand unconsciously slipped into Emmett's large one. I don't _like_ like him, but it's nice to now he's there. He's like my best guy friend. It's just so awkward that we're going out. We slowly made our way out of his red monster truck jeep. Slowly just because I had always been incredibly clumsy. Just one more thing too add to the list of why I don't deserve Emmett.

The lot was filled with cars of all different colors and sizes. All the the kids were slowly making their way from their cars to the bland school building. The words "Forks High" were written in large rust copper letters over the large black school doors.

The most interesting thing I saw in the lot was an achingly beautiful couple walking towards the school building.

The boy was indescribably amazing in every way. His hair was a shiny bronze that looked naturally windswept. His jaw was perfectly chiseled. Shockingly though, his eyes were a deep black. Otherwise, he looked like he jumped out of an Abercrombie store. He was subtly strong with hints of toned muscles poking their way through in some places in his tight shirt of my favorite dark blue. His khakis showed off his lightly toned legs.

Next to him was a girl who was surprisingly short but equally as beautiful and well dressed as the bronze-haired god next to her. Her body was small and pixie like. She was fully developed despite being the size of a 10 year old. Even her edgy black spiky hair made her look like a pixie. Her black flowy boat neck shirt showed off the smooth curve of her neck. Her deep gold eyes stared with love at the BHG (Bronze-haired god) holding her hand. She wore impossibly skinny jeans that showed of her perfect legs. Id have no chance with the BHG while this goddess was around.

To my surprise and joy, the BHG flashed me a smile and, dazzled , my right leg caught my left and I started to fall. Ever present Emmett ensnared my waist and pulled me back up mid-fall.

"I'd better keep a better hold you you Bells. The first day of school can't be that bad that you need to hurt yourself!" Said Emmett, chuckling in that deep voice of his.

We'd always had such a playful relationship. We both moved here over the summer and we became friends fast.. Somehow, don't ask me, friends turned into dating. I _do_ love Emmett and it'd crush me to live without him, but I don't want to date him.

We slowly made our way to the school building, Emmett's arms around me the whole time. The BHG and his goddess girlfriend walked by. His movements were as smooth as butter, The pixie/goddess girl walked with movements that would put the most experienced dancer to shame.

Just then we got to the first step of the school building and my foot slipped – despite Emmett's iron grip – on the moderately wet step. All in stride Emmett once again picked me up mid fall, but this time he lifted me into his arms marriage style. We both laughed a little to loudly as we made our way into the school. We passed rows and rows of drab gray lockers that covered every inch of wall without a door. I involuntarily flinched as we passed the Bio Lab. Don't get me wrong, Biology is fine, and I'm good at it. But that smell? Nasty!

Lots of people passed us on the way, all staring at Emmett and my... position. Most stared with disappointment, probably because Emmett was clearly taken. But once couple passed that made Emmett tense up around my slender body. Two blonde people walked by, a boy and a girl. Despite the fact that they weren't touching, they let off an aura that they had to be dating.

The girl was leggy and her beach blonde hair reached her mid back. Every single one of her features were absolutely perfect. Her ice blue eyes were perfect. Her lips were perfect. She was the kind of girl that every guy wants and every girl wants to be, and she _knew it_. To torture the whole student body, she wore a bright red V-neck shirt that went lower than anything I had ever, or would ever wear. She wore a black mini skirt that, if possible, made her legs even longer.

The boy looked similar, the same perfectness, and the same ice blue eyes, though his reflected a detatchment from the world, while hers were cold and calculating. He wore a long sleeve black T-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the middle of his forearm. He wore blue corduroys. He looked stunning and handsome, but he didn't make my heart flutter like the BHG had.

They were headed in the same direction as we were, but much faster considering the fact that the blond boy wasn't carrying _his_ girlfriend. The girl's eyes slipped around Emmett's body with a grin, but it faded when she saw me, and how Emmett was carrying me. Her once over hadn't escaped Emmett, that I could tell, but Emmett just kept walking. I don't deserve a boyfriend this good. A pang of guilt went through me at this realization.

I composed myself quickly, though, when Emmett gently put me down outside the shabby door to the admissions office. My hand slipped back into his as we walked into the hot office. A small metal plaque read "Mrs. Cope". A middle aged woman in an ugly flower print top sat behind the looked at us with dismay, and unfortunately, not because of a disdain for PDAs. Emmett spoke for us both. "Emmett McCarty and Bella Swan, here for 11th grade." Just then the door opened and who should enter but the BHG?

**EdPOV**

I slid out of my silver volvo and took my key out of the ignition. The gentle purr of the engine died down to a stop. I walked over to the passenger side of the car and opened Alice's door for her. I waited patiently for her to gather her stuff and get out of the car. She put the light blue strap of her school bag on her left shoulder. I put my hand out for her to take. She pulled herself up and left her hand intertwined with mine. She felt tense to I rubbed circled on the back of her hand, though it didn't seem to help relax her.

We walked though the parking lot, most of the eyes clearly on us. I ddint care to look at any of the gitls who were lusting after me. Even though I didnt love her, I pulled Alice's slight body closer to mine when I saw all the boys looking at her with emotions they definitely should not have been feeling in their eyes.

I did a quick sweep of the lot and was surprised when I saw the most beautiful girl

id ever seen. I usually ignored all the looks girls gave me but I felt almost giddy that she was staring. She was probably a few inches shorter than me with flowing brown hair. She had large chocolate brown eyes and light, almost transparent, skin. She had wide lips in a smile. She wore a dark green top that mimicked the exact color of the foliage that covered every corner in this place. The top looked amazing on her and hugged her body perfectly. She wore a pair of jeans that elongated her model worthy legs. Unfortunately her hand was clutched in the grasp of King Kong.

A big guy stood next to her, holding her slender hand in his monstrous one. His stance moderately showed his clear protectiveness over the divine angel next to him. He wore a white T-shirt that showed off his beyond body builder muscles. His jeans were stretched over his large legs.

I flashed a grin the the angel and she, while staring at me, managed to adorable trip over her own feet. The Hulk ensnared her waist and pulled her up mid-fall when she was just about a foot from the ground. He did so with completely practiced movements, which led me to believe that thia angelic girl fell a lot. Next to me, Alice laughed lightly at her, but I just stayed silent. I was strongly annoyed by the fact that Godzilla had failed to let go of my angel's – sorry _the_ angel's waist.

Alice and I moved much faster than they did but I always had them in the corner of my eyesight. I tensed around Alice's hand as the brown-haired angel tripped on the school steps. Just as I would've calmed down, Big-And-Tall there swooped her up marital style. Unfortunately she wasn't kicking or screaming of ever telling him to put her down, she actually started laughing! Needless to say, Alice and I stayed silent throughout our little walk. We walked through the main hall of Forks High and as we passed a bathroom Alice quickly whispered that she needed to use it. I stood in silence and texted my father, Patrick Mason and waited outside the dirty bathroom door. My heart skipped a beat when the BHA (brown-haired angel) walked past. I was torn from my thoughts when Alice re-emerged from the bathroom and linked her small arm through mine. We walked down the hall towards the admissions office. On our way we passed the horrid Biology lab. I've always hated the smell of the lab, even though I really have always loved Bio.

Alice stiffened notably and brought my attention to the couple passing by us.

The girl was an absolutely stunning blonde. Her silky hair reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were ice blue and cold. Every single one of her features were absolutely perfect. She clearly knew the attention she was bringing to herself by wearing a firetruck red low V-neck shirt and a skirt that barely covered her underwear. Despite her clear attractiveness I just didn't have quite the same pull to her as I did to the BHA who was somewhere in front of me.

The boy next to her was clearly her boyfriend. He looked quite similar to her, with the same color hair and his features were equally as perfect. He even had the same color eyes, though his somehow reflected something else instead of cool calculation. His looks were marred by his clear detatchment from the whole world around him.

Knowing Alice as well as I did, the blond boy was definitely when tensed her. I doubted it was because she liked him though. He probably looked like someone she knew. She had eyes for only me, so of course that's what it had to be.

We kept walking until we made it to the admissions office. The door was shabby and the white paint on the door was chipping. I opened the rusty handle and who was standing inside but the BHA?

**A/N: Sorry it's only Bella and Edward this chapter, next chapter I'm having Alice and Jasper's point of views!**


	3. Drama in the Halls

**A/N: So my mysterious writers block suddenly disappeared as soon as I saw how many hits I randomly got today, after having no hits for a good week. So I'm posting a new chapter early, and on my other story which you all should read! Anyways, this is two long(for me) Alice and Jaspers POV of the story, and to the best reviewer ill send Rosalie and Emmett's POVs for this chapter.**

**APOV**

Edward opened the door for us. Yet _another_ thing to add to the list of why he bugs me. Hes always opening my doors and carrying my things. I'm a woman, I can take care of myself.

The clumsy brown-haired girl and her mountain of a boyfriend were standing in front of the desk, hands intertwined. In front of them sat an old woman. Well she wasn't old per say **A/N:For those of you who don't take latin or are unfamilliar with the word, per say is an actual word meaning something like necessarily** more like middle aged, but to a 17 year old like me, anything over 45 is just flat out old. The old hag sat there in the most horrid outfit I'd ever seen. It hurt my eyes to look.

"Alice Cullen and Edward Mason-" I started, clearing out the awkward silence that was forming.

"-Here for 11th grade." Edward cut me off and finished, adding another thing to my mental list. Finishing my sentences. Ugh.

The brown-haired girl almost stopped breathing when she heard my boyfriend's smooth and alluring voice. She clearly was thinking some things she shouldn't have been, considering the fact that she was still holding her boyfriend's hand.

Edward abruptly stepped forwards and held his pale hand out to the girl.

"Edward Mason, nice to meet you. I'm here for the 11th grade, how about you?" He said, confusingly eager to talk to a girl who not only wasn't me, but was clearly drooling after him like all the other girls.

"B-Bella Swan, nice to meet you, I guess were all in the same grade then." She stuttered out, somehow dazzled by Edward's annoyingly present charm.

Her boyfriend pulled her slightly closer to himself, somehow he didn't seem to realize he was doing it. However he had done it nonetheless and the message was clear. Whether they didn't understand it, or just blantantly ignoring it, Edward and Bella just kept on going with their chit-chat. To make sure the message was fully clear, in case they _were_ just stupid, I mimicked the mountain/man's movement. I stepped forwards, and clutched Edward's hand just that little bit tighter.

Let me just get this straight, I don't _like_ like him, but the fact that he would just go off and moon over some other girl while we were dating is completely infuriating. Furthermore, I was confused. He was all mushy gushy with me before in the car, now all of a sudden, I'm chopped liver!

We had an awkward silence between us as slowly Bella and Edward stepped back when they realized the situation. The until now silent lady at the admissions desk poked her head out from the side of Bella's waist and cleared her throat.

"So you all need you're schedules and books, right? Well of course you do, it's your first day and I'm the only one who can give those out, so I guess I'll just find them and print them out for you... What are your names again?" She babbled, clearly because of the presence of the two charming boys standing at her mercy in front of her desk. We each respectively said our own names.

"Alice Cullen" I said.

"Edward Mason" Edward purred, clearly taking advantage of the hag's obvious attraction to him.

"Emmett McCarty" The mountain who apparently has a name said.

"Bella Swan" Said pale-and-clumsy meekly.

The hag, who's name plate was revealed to bear "Ms. Cope", typed all the named into her ancient computer. The hard drive hummed and soon the whirring of the printer started. We all stood in silence as 4 sheets of paper came out, warm with fresh ink. Ms. Cope handed us our respective schedules. We all moved to stand in a line, Bella and Edward in the middle, and Emmett and I on the flanks. Bella and Edward compared their schedules excitedly, once again ignoring Emmett and I. Bella read out her schedule and Edward would respond with whether he had it or not.

"First I have Math." She said.

"Same here." Said Edward.

"Same here." Echoed Emmett.

I seethed silently as I read Latin on my schedule.

"Then Latin" She said.

"Same here." Edward said, even more excited.

"Oh I have Biology..." Emmett said, clearly not liking where this was going, but somehow not as much as I didn't. Clearly there was something I was missing in their relationship but I didn't focus on it as we went down through our schedules. Much to my dismay Edward and Bella had identical schedules. Emmett and I both had some of our classes with them, but not a lot. Thank god, I didn't have any of my classes alone with the hulk... sorry... Emmett.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered if I'd have any of my classes with the incredible blond boy I'd seen in the hall. Our eyes had met and a spark went through me.

_Edward's hand loosely held mine as we walked down the hall with all eyes on us. Slowly though, all the eyes diverted somewhere behind us. A couple was walking down the hall in the opposite direction of us, from around the area of the admissions office. They passed the hulk, who was at this point carrying the clumsy brunette marriage style, and I saw godzilla tense up for just a moment as his eyes locked with the girl. A faint smile played across her lips, but faded quickly, probably at the sight of a girl in his arms. _

_The girl was tall and blonde. She wore a fabulous and showy outfit of a low V-neck shirt in a firetruck red. Her legs were amazingly longated by her black miniskirt. Her flowy blond hair surrounded her face and went down to her mid-back. Her every feature was perfect and ice cold like her icy blue eyes. She looked like one of those attention whores used to getting what they want. __However she was extremely fashionable, and looked like there was something hidden in her past... It was all in the eyes. The more interesting thing though was the stunning guy next to the ice queen._

_He had identical blond hair, cut fashionably, and perfectly unkempt. His straight nose separated his eyes of the same icy shade as his, god-forbid girlfriend. However, instead of looking manipulative and almost scary, they looked calm, and centered. He was clearly reserved, but kind. He must have been receptive to emotions, which would explain why he looked so brooding around someone like the ice queen. He wasn't making a fashion statement with his clothing, but he didn't look half bad. Of course being as handsome as he was, he could never look bad though. Anyways, he wore a black thermal shirt, with the sleeves rolled to his mid-forearm. And what nice mid-forearms they were... He wore navy blue cords, straight leg of course. Okay, he looked amazing. We slowly passed each other and our eyes connected. It was only for a second but it felt as if it could've lasted forever. He was perfect._

Ms. Cope continued babbling about our books and how we'd get them. She only needed to say that our teachers would give us our books but somehow the nervous babble made it much longer. The fact that she was leaning over much more than she was before didn't escape any of our knowledge, because I could tell I wasn't the only one who internally shuddered.

Ms. Cope's creepy lust and Emmett and my annoyance (alright, just my annoyance) drove us out of the office pretty quickly after that and we walked into the hall as a group. I squeezed Edward's hand and whispered goodbye as I walked over to Latin, and left Bella in her creepy love triangle.

**JPOV**

Rosalie and I walked to the Admissions Office, slightly early. She swayed her hips just that little bit more whenever we were in public. She loved to flaunt what she had. I was very attuned to her at this point and our steps were simultaneous. This brought even more attention to us as we walked to the Admissions Office and I could tell Rosalie was living in it, even basking in it. She opened the cruddy door and didn't even bother to hold it for me. She seemed disappointed when the person running the admissions office was the same middle aged woman as last year and not a hunky guy who would stare at her ass. Covering up her disappointment and slight annoyance (of course, its school.) I dealt with Ms. Cope.

"Hello Ma'am, this is Rosalie Hale and I'm Jasper Whitlock, as you must remember from the past few years. We need our schedules. Would you mind printing them out?" I said, my slight southern accent bringing lust to Ms. Cope's eyes.

"Why yes, of course, hun, I'll get them for you right now! You need your schedule to get around of course, can't do anything without one of them, well you can, but it'd be difficult to get around and know your next class and you'd constantly be late. Quite a pain, yes. So let me pull those up and print them. It may take a second, these computers are awfully slow. They gave us an awful budget cut and so we couldn't afford new computers. Oh well, it'll be started soon enough." she rambled. I kept nodding and smiling while next to me Rosalie just rolled her eyes and waited silently. The computer came to life and she clicked around and finally printed out Rosalie and my schedules. The paper was warm and I resisted the childish urge to press the piece of paper to my cold cheek. I instead settled to let it lightly warm up my hands.

"Thank you Ma'am, have a nice day." I said.

Unlike all the friends and couples we didn't compare our schedules. We weren't that kind of couple. We just walked in silence, which I didn't mind. I loved the silence we had, Rosalie only talked about shallow things like looks and cosmetics. I didn't want to talk to her, no matter how smooth and pretty her voice was. So we walked in silence down the hall, we, again, weren't doing the romantic couple-ish thing to do and hold hands or anything, but we walked with our arms brushing. People got the message. A wide path was spread for us as people backed up to their lockers. Whether it was out of fear of Rosalie, or to watch us, I wasn't sure. It seemed like a mix of both. People stayed silent, not even the gossipy whispers surrounded us. People just stood there in complete silence. As we got further, the eyes weren't solely on us, and I saw another couple walking down the long corridor. We were walking in opposite ways, so I got a long look at the couple.

The guy was tall, about my height, with bronze hair. I didn't pay much attention to his clothing, though he did look nice, but guys don't really check each other out like girls do. Anyways, my attention was diverted by the beautiful girl next to him.

She wasn't awfully tall but I didn't mind, it didn't take away from her beauty at all. She had short black hair cut in an edgy pixie cut. Her body was fully developed with all the curves in the right places. All I could think is,_ wow, shes really beautiful. _Her pale neck and slender shoulders looked beautiful in a black boatneck shirt. The whole shirt was flowy and was probably something like silk. Underneath I imagined her waist would be thin and trim, like the rest of her body. Her perfect figure was also shown off by her skinny jeans. They hugged every inch of her legs, and showed her silhouette beautifully. Her legs were thin and long for her height. Her black flats topped off the look.

To my dismay, her hand was tightly intertwined with the bronze haired guy next to her. She looked lovingly into his eyes. But her eyes then slid to mine when she sensed the even thicker silence. That totally killed my chances with her, because the guy was clearly good looking. I didn't worry about Rosalie, she'd be snatched up in minutes if I left her, and our relationship was too good to be true. When I passed closer to the beautiful pixie girl our eyes locked and I spark went through me. I kept walking and soon we passed each other. I looked at my schedule and saw the word Latin 108, and saw a glimpse of Rosalie's. She had Home Ec. We passed the Home Ec. Room, number 122, and she she gave my hand a little squeeze. With all the eyes on her, she went as far as to give me a little peck on the lips too. I stood shocked for a second, but then walked on to room 108. Eyes were on me, not nearly as many as when I was with Rosalie though.

I had failed to notice the couple I had also passed, because I was looking at my schedule but I later learned they hadn't escaped Rosalie's attention.

I watched the room numbers slowly go down as I strolled through the hall and took a breath as I stopped outside of number 108. I put my hand on the cold handle and pushed down. The handle moved quickly and easily and the door swung open. I took a seat on the side of the 4th row of 6. I pulled out my yellow latin book and took another deep breath and hoped for the best.

**A/N: Alright, this is a little bit longer, but I really like their POVs. Sorry I wrote more from Alice's POV but shes just so fun! Also sorry this is more random than usual but I'm tired. I hope you liked it, and please review! It really helps me work faster and better! Also don't forget to check out my other story!**


	4. Love Triangles and Whisks

**A/N: Yes I know, two chapters in 24 hours. I feel like writing. Also I all of a sudden keep getting a whole bunch of views on this story, so it makes me happy :D Please review or something if you read, first off that means I can personally thank you for giving my story so much as a second glance with all the Twilight stories there are out there. Also, it makes me write better and longer chapters. By the way, this will be an Alice/Jasper story (mainly) but right now I just want to get everyones first few days at forks high down before I focus on them. Also, I hate to keep plugging it like this, but please read my other story, the fact that its based on the wizard of oz may seem weird, but its for the place not characters, please just check it out! By the way, I'll probably be posting once or twice a week per story, unless I have motivation to go faster (or slower). And now, with out further nagging or ranting, I give you chapter four. Oh and by the way, special treat, because I'm finally going to write from Emmett and Rosalie's POV!**

**EmPOV**

Bella, Edward and I walked to Math in an awkward silence. I was happy for Bells that she found someone that she really likes, but I don't see why he had to have a girlfriend. They seem to have the same situation as we do, but I get the feeling that they don't know it. It seemed as if that Alice girl didn't really like him, but was still surprised to see him flirting with someone else. But, what do I know? All I know is that I hope blondie will be in Math with me. She seemed like just my type, and fiesty too. Thats never really a bad thing, is it? Well, anyways, Bells Edward and I walked down the hall to the Math room, number 112. All eyes were on us, but with a different emotion in them. They all seemed to understand the metaphorical meaning of Bella standing between me and Edward and I heard someone snickering at our situation.

I found the person to be a short, moderately plump brunette who was torn between hitting on Edward and me, or laughing at us three. She made up her mind as she stepped into the invisible bubble that seemed to surround us, from the side closest to me. She moved to stand next to me, but her eyes darted back and forth from Edward to me.

"Hey hot stuff, I'm Jessica Stanley, a.k.a. Your new girlfriend." She said peppily. She continued to look back and forth from Edward to me, so it was unclear to whom she said this, which was probably what she wanted. When the three of us just kept walking, she stood in shocked silence. She apparently hadn't expected total rejection like she should have. I could have sworn I saw Bella roll her eyes, which made me chuckle. Of course then, as always, she flashed me a quick grin. She had always loved my chuckle, some people might have thought that was strange but I thought it was adorable, like everything else about her.

The hall way was slightly cool, because the air vents were in every corner. The floor probably used to be a nice dark brown linoleum but from years of tread and improper care, it was more of a dark grey. The slight smell of chemicals lingered, so the Bio lab must've been close. I knew I was correct when I felt Bella flinch next to me. She told me over the summer about how she loves Bio, but hates the smell. I smiled slightly when I noticed Edward had had the same reaction. Good for her, another thing in common with my Bella.

As rude as it sounds, I almost wish Edward would break up with that pixie, sorry, Alice, because I know how happy he would be with Bella, and how happy she would be with him. We would stay best friends of course, because I couldn't stand to be parted from her, but dating her? Now that was I could live without.

I decided that it would be best to befriend Edward. Not only could it help his and Bella's relationship, but he _did_ seem like a pretty cool guy. In an effort to start on this as quickly as possible, I started a conversation to get things going between the 3 of us, and to hopefully quench the awful silence in the hall.

"So, Edward, when did you move to Forks? Where did you live before?" I probed.

"I just moved here in July from Seattle, it's not far, but it was worth the move." He replied simply.

"Well that's nice, I moved from Chicago, and Bella here moved from Arizona." I said, giving him a chance to talk to Bella.

"Oh that's cool! Bella, how is it your so pale if you're from Arizona. Why'd you move from somewhere so warm to somewhere so cold and rainy anyways?" Edward said, trying to contain his eagerness to talk to Bella.

"Oh well, for some reason I just don't get tan, just burnt. I also prefer not to die of heat stroke. But I moved here because my mom is re-marrying, and so I moved here to live with my dad and give them some privacy. He's the police chief." She said, not afraid to let her family's story be known.

"That's nice of you. I'm sure you miss her a lot. I think I've met your dad, I passed him once while he was on his daily route around town. He and my dad Carlisle talked. My dad's the new doctor at the hospital, so they had a lot to talk about." Edward said. I had become practically invisible to them, but I didn't mind, it gave me a chance to scout the hall for that amazing blonde from earlier.

"I could never be a doctor, the smell of blood makes me sick. Isn't that right, Em?" Bella said, kindly bringing me back into the conversation. They both looked at me waiting for confirmation. I could tell Bella wanted me to tell that one particular story.

"One time over the summer," I began, "Bella and I were in her house and she was wrapping a gift for her father's birthday. She was folding in the last corner of the wrapping paper when she got a paper cut. Naturally, it started to bleed and I saw a whole new side of Bella. At first she panicked and tried to hold her nose against the smell, but that just got the blood on her nose, so she could smell it even better. Then all of a sudden she got really quiet, and just passed out. I had to pick her up and carry her to the kitchen sink to wash the cut. She woke up sitting in the sink, with me putting a band-aid on her finger. Needless to say, she was pretty confused." I explained. At the end we all chuckled and a deep flush raised to Bella's face from her laughing and embarrassment. It wasn't hard to make her blush, which was just another one of those adorable things about her.

We then reached room 112 on our right and Edward stepped forward to open the door for all of us. My heart fell as I didn't see the blondie in there, but I still had Bella and Edward so I would be fine. Edward led the way down the aisles of chairs and motioned for us all to sit in a row. We once again sat in that symbolic order. Edward, Bella, then me. People all around us were chatting and throwing us looks. In a small town like this, new kids were scarce, so getting 4 new kids in one grade in one year was unheard of, and having 3 of them in this class was apparently quite exciting. Finally a squat man entered the classroom and a hush fell over the room. Everyone's eyes returned to the front.

The teacher wore an argyle sweater vest and a light blue button down. He wore classic black slacks, and brown glasses.

"We have 3 new students in our class today, students, so lets give them a warm welcome." He said. He turned around to write his name on the board for our benefit.

"Obviously." Some girl in the row in front of me said. She turned around and it turned out to be that girl Jessica who had hit on Edward and me before.

"Hey hot stuff." She said again.

The name on the board was revealed as Mr. Weiss.

"Would our new students please stand up and say their first and last names? Then I would like for everyone to go around and say their first and last names so they can try to learn them."

We let Bella stand up first to say her name.

"Hi everyone, I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. I moved here from Phoenix. By the way, I'm sure you've all met my dad, he's the police chief here." She said sweetly. A blonde haired boy different from the one I'd seen before let out a low whistle. Edward kindly let me go next.

"Hey I'm Emmett McCarty, I moved here from Chicago." I said simply. I got some giggles from the girls when they heard my voice, and took in my muscles. It was then Edward's turn to stand up.

"I'm Edward Mason, my dad Carlisle is the new doctor at the hospital. We moved here from Seattle."

More girls giggled. He may not have had the muscles, but he had the charm and the looks.

People went around the room and said their name. The blonde guy was named Mike Newton and his parents owned the outdoor supply store. I decided I didn't like him. Most of the girls giggled when they said their names, because both Edward and I were looking at them. Having girls lust after you seemed like it would be pretty cool but honestly it got really annoying. I could see Bella rolling her eyes next to me as the girls lusted after us and the boys all lusted after her. The latter of which of course made her blush, even if she didn't like them. But of course that gave them all the wrong idea that she had a crush on them. _Let the games begin_. I thought to myself. No one would go after her while I wasn't around, but whenever I wasn't around I knew Edward would be. Hopefully she'd be safe from all the guys and their wolf whistles and cat calls.

The class droned on for an hour, but being strategically in the back row had a bunch of advantages. We could whisper as much as we wanted, and the teacher didn't notice. We could also pass notes. Somehow the teacher kept catching Edward whispering though. The amazing thing is that even though he had been whispering about something completely irrelevant, he always could repeat what the teacher had last said to the very word. And of course, every word he said made Bella fall that much harder for him. It was cute, and it got my hopes up, because I had planned to talk to the blondie at some point.

Finally the period ended and I hopped out of my seat. I gave Bella's waist a quick squeeze and went off through the hall to my second period Biology with hopes high.

**RPOV**

I strutted to my classroom on Jasper's arm. I loved the attention I got from all the guys though my face was a mask of ice. We got to room 122 and Jasper stopped, because he had somehow gotten a glimpse of my schedule and checked the room I was going to and my class. It sent a pang of guilt through me. Even when we didn't talk he was exceptionally nice to me, and what did I do? Sway my hips for everyone else to see, and wear an extra short skirt. That's why we kept going out after our first date, even when I was my usual bitch self he was kind and understanding. Most guys would've either been driven away or tried to get into my pants, but Jasper was special. He didn't care how short my skirt was, he would treat me the same. So I asked him on a second date, to see if he would still be just as courteous, and he never changed. He was so attuned to my emotions and where I was too. I could tell he wasn't completely crazy about me, though he appreciated me, but even so, he treated me with all the grace as he would the love of his life. I didn't deserve him. To be nice, as I entered the Home Ec. Room I gave his hand a little squeeze, then, because I really did feel guilty and did like him, I gave him a little peck on the lips. Something we had only done a few times. He stood unresponsive under my touch but his eyes were ever emotional. I could tell he didn't believe the kiss was real. He thought I was doing it for attention. Another reason why I liked Jasper (a.k.a. Why I didn't deserve him) his eyes betrayed his emotions as clearly as if he had told them to me. It was a mystery to me why he never had a girlfriend before me. Anyone would be better for him than me.

He walked alone down the hall alone, but even when he was brooding he still got attention from the girls. Good for him, I didn't deserve him. I watched him go down the long hall and enter the Latin room. I hope he would see the girl he had seen before in the hall. I knew he didn't think I was that perceptive but I noticed how he tensed when he saw her and how their eyes met. However, I knew he still thought that I loved him, and wouldn't do anything as long as he thought that. Unfortunately I couldn't get further in my thoughts because the teacher walked in. I hope they knew there was no way that Rosalie Hale would break a perfectly manicured nail to beat an egg. It just wouldn't happen. Sorry.

The teacher was a moderately old woman with shoulder length snow white hair. She had slight wrinkles around her eyes and mouth, but I knew they were from smiling as she was right now. Her skin was lightly tanned and she wore a floral print dress despite the cool September weather. Her form wasn't bad for her age and anyone could tell she was stunning when she was younger. She wrote her name on the board, as if we weren't all returning students. Mrs. Neely was written in large loopy script across the top of the board. Mrs. Neely had a reputation for being the nicest teacher in school, which made me feel bad about how I was going to be a complete snob in class, like I always was, but she wasn't the only one with a reputation for something.

I kept up the bitchiness for Jasper's sake actually. When I was a bitch the guys knew to stay away from me, which made it easier for Jasper and I to be together in peace. It was the least I could do for someone who does so much for me without second thought. I was once again pulled from my thoughts as Mrs. Neely began to talk. It was the least I could do to listen. She pulled out an array of various kitchen tools and began to introduce them and their uses. Well, I guess I could not listen to some of it...

"This is a whisk," She said, holding up a large metal whisk. "We use it to whisk things such as eggs for scrambled eggs, heavy cream for whipped cream, or for mixing ingredients." She explained, as if talking to an 8 year old. I zoned out after "This is a". Whoops. Sorry. Yet something else I didn't deserve.

My thoughts, however, took a turn to the depressing, and left with an hour of zoning, my thoughts went somewhere they went often, despite my attempts to block it out. Something else I hadn't deserved. I couldn't even think the word. All I could think is that if I ever saw Royce King I would punch his lights out. I had yet to tell anyone, but someday I would get my sweet revenge. A favorite quote of mine saved me from my darker thoughts. 'If revenge is sweet and payback is a bitch, then I'm the sweetest bitch you'll ever meet.' I fantasized about meeting Royce in a dark alley all alone. I would say that then knock him out. I was better, I was stronger, I wasn't the weak soul I was when he... took advantage of me last year. I inwardly chanted my mantra over and over to keep my emotions from spilling over.

_You are stronger, you are faster, you are better, nothing can bring the new you down._

A solitary tear slid down my cheek before I put my mind over the matter and controlled my emotions with a strong grasp. Recently I kept feeling like I needed to tell someone. Being raped by your boyfriend wasn't something that could be hidden forever, and it was scratching its way out of me.

_You are stronger, you are faster, you are better, nothing can bring the new you down. Mind over matter. Don't be sad. Keep the cool._

My face returned to its mask of ice. I was in control.

Just as I resolved to listen to Mrs. Neely talking she announced the class to be over. I stood up and tried to discretely make my skirt longer and close the neckline of my shirt a bit, for Jasper's sake. My chair scraped the linoleum as I pushed it back and left the classroom, keeping the hip swaying to a minimum. I walked on the side of the hall and tried to ignore the imaginary bubble that was constantly around me, even though I was no new girl to this school. I had always had a large bubble of personal space, which I didn't mind, but it could often be solitary, all the girls were afraid of me, and all the boys were afraid of rejection. At least people stopped doing the whole silence thing, it bugged me when they just didn't talk. It mainly happened when I was with Jasper and we walked down the middle of the hall, for everyone to see.

As I walked, lost in thought, I didn't see where I was going and I walked into a wall. I backed up and waited for the laughs to ensue. Rosalie Hale walked into a wall. I then realized the laughs wouldn't ensue because it wasn't a wall I had walked into, it was the hunk from earlier, and this time, both he and I were alone.

**A/N: So how do you like it? Surprised at how... different Rosalie is? How perceptive Emmett is? WELL REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YA LIKE IT. I cant improve without criticism, so criticize away. Please. Do it. Now. I'm waiting. I'm not posting again until I get 5 reviews, so review away!**

**xxx**


	5. Flirting is harmless, right?

**A/N: Alright, so I'm super sorry for being a big fat meanie and not posting. A lots been going on, my school ended and I had a lot of work, then as soon as school ended I was forced to completely reorganize my room, and I've been doing it for a week and I'm still not done. But I really need to post so... I'm also posting on my Oz story which I expect you ALL to read. And, I hope you will all review because if no one reviews then I might go another week without posting. Though I do promise to post a lot now. To make up for my absence, this is going to be a little bit longer than my other chapters. Special Treat. That means I want lots of reviews also,**

_**I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL MORE PEOPLE READ MY OTHER STORY...**_

**And this one... but this one's doing just fine. though I noticed I had 125 views a few weeks ago on thursday then somewhere below 15 in the days to follow, check up often on my story, it makes me feel good and write faster, so then there will be more long chapters faster.**

**I hate to be so mean and commanding but it had to happen. Sorry. So now, dear readers, without further a do, I give you chapter 5.**

**xx**

**APOV**

My hand slowly pushed down the handle to room 108. The excitement deep inside my chest was getting stronger as the possibility of having that blonde boy in my class seemed more and more likely. The heavily oiled door swung open easily and my heart stopped. There he was. He sat completely relaxed in the 4th row, two seats from the side. His books were stacked neatly on top of his desk and his right arm rested on the side of them. His eyes were boring a hole through the window as he stared outside. However as soon as I took a step his eyes flashed to me. He did a once over of my body and then forced himself, as I would like to think, to look away. I decided to leave him for a little bit later as I walked up to the teacher.

"Alice Cullen. I'm new here and I need my books." I said, straining to make my voice sound as musical and beautiful as possible, and we all know that it sure as hell wasn't for the sake of the teacher.

The teacher looked up from his book, entitled "Teaching for Dummies" and smiled. This must've been his first day too, well that book was certainly a way to make an interesting impression...

"Hi, I'm Mr. Litan. It's my first day here too. Here's your book." He said, with a childish grin on his face. He reached behind him to the yellow book lying on the desk. He handed it to me and I took it in my small hand. I examined the cover and saw "Oxford Latin Course" Written in large black letters and the words "Part II" written in a smaller font below it. At least one good thing, my old school had used the same book. I wondered what Mr. Litan would do if I told him that I had just finished that book at the end of last year there. I turned around and hid the smug smile on my face as I began to walk away.

"Wait," He said abruptly. I turned around, as quick as a flash, "You can call me Magister Litan. That means -" He stopped short as I cut him off.

"Teacher, yes I know." I said smoothly. Whether he realized the level of acidity that always dripped into my voice when someone explained stupid things to me or not, he just kept on smiling.

"Yes, that's correct." He said cheerily.

I just turned around and walked away. I walked past the front row, past the 2nd row, past the 3rd row, and stopped at the 4th. I hesitated, not sure whether it'd be a good idea to be so forward with this guy, but decided to go for it. I mean really, Edward wasn't there, what could be the harm?

I took the seat on the end next to the boy and tilted my body towards his. I placed my books down gently on the cold beige desk and propped my feet up on the little metal bar between two of the chair legs. I took the liberty of starting a conversation because I couldn't trust him to start one on his own.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, and you are...?" I trailed off.

"Jasper Whitlock. Nice to meet you. I hear you're new here." He said in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. His face remained expressionless but his eyes were a well of emotions as I saw an attachment there I hadn't seen before. I figured he would be like this. He clearly wouldn't just give up on his girlfriend, even if she was that beautiful blonde bitch **excuse my french** but I could tell from his body language, I hope, that he liked me. That much was clear. So I guess I would have to settle for this.

"I just moved here from Massachusetts and today's my first day, would you mind giving me a tour during lunch? You _are_ a returning student, right?" I slowed down near the end, worrying that I had either made a mistake and he was new, and I sounded like an idiot, or that it sounded weird and stalker-ish that I knew he was returning. I quickly weighed the pros and cons of each situation, idiot, or weirdo... I ducked my head and hoped he went for the former, if I sounded stupid I could make up for it by working hard in class, if I looked like a weirdo, then there was no coming back.

"Oh, yeah, I've lived in Forks for years. I've been going to Forks High since... you know.. 9th grade. But before that I went to Forks Middle, sorry, I guess that's kinda obvious." He said, pausing a bit between some sentences. His eyes were warm and his pale eyebrows were scrunched in slight nervousness, but somehow his voice stayed perfectly flat and even.

I smiled inwardly, this was going much better than I had thought, I had a quick flashback to the time I first met Edward. The two situations were so different.

"_Yes mom, I'll remember to buy some milk! Alright, I'm in the supermarket now, see you soon. Bye." I said, to my mom. When she called me like that, at the supermarket, saying remember this or that, it always bugged me, but my mom was so nice, how could I be rude to her? I snapped my small silver phone shut and walked up to the automatic doors outside the supermarket. They slid open to the slightly cold market. I glided through the doors, past the security things in front of them and looked down the first aisle. It was slightly cooler and dairy products on metal shelves covered the right wall. The only other person in the aisle was a tall boy, probably my age, with messy bronze hair. Even though I hated his hair color, and didn't come to the supermarket to flirt, I had to admit, he was gorgeous._

_ He wore a pair of dark washed lightly tattered at the knee straight leg jeans, that grazed the top of his white Nike sneakers. Muscles lightly showed themselves underneath the legs of his pants. He wore a classic fitted white tee. He seemed to also have a 6 pack and some pretty impressive biceps, but none of that crazy body builder stuff. Thank god. I wanted to meet a nice boy, not the next WWE star._

_ I decided I would at least say hi. Since I had only moved here 2 weeks ago, hopefully he could help me find my way to the drug store, where I had to go next. I really wanted to avoid the awkwardness of asking another old lady where to go. I figured I could charm him just a bit and get him to show me around and be done with it. I walked purposefully down the dairy and canned foods aisle, with yogurt and cheese on my right and canned soups on my left. I stopped where he was and saw to my relief that he was standing in front of the milk section. I stood a foot away from him and angled my body to him at a 45 degree angle. I then bent down, letting the neck of my shirt drop the slightest bit, and picked up a carton of whole milk. I got back up and saw his eyes dart away from me and back to what he was holding. Two milk cartons. He was holding one carton that said Low fat, and one that said 1%. It seemed as if he was having trouble picking which one he wanted. I could see the gears in his brain working as he debated the choice of milk, and was probably also debating whether milk was important enough to debate over. I sighed to myself before jumping into his thoughts._

"_Get the Low fat, that brand is better anyway, and Low Fat is better for you..." I said, hoping to get the conversation started. I realized in the back of my mind how lame that was, but it was the best I could do on short notice._

"_Oh," He said with a sigh of relief, "Thanks, my mom usually does the shopping, I'm headed to the drug store next, and I just moved here, would you mind telling me where it is?" He asked a little sheepishly._

_ Well there went my plan of seducing him into showing me the drugstore. God that sounds pathetic... Well, there's a hot guy standing in front of me, might as well make the most of it!_

"_Well I actually just moved here too, so... maybe we should go together and see how lost we get." I joked with a chuckle. I had no intentions of doing that, but if my height can't impress a guy, then might as well go for humor._

"_Sounds good, I'm Edward Mason by the way. My dad Carlisle Mason is the new chief doctor at the hospital. My mom Esme is a midwife for the hospital. So, what else is on your shopping list?" He said, and he looked me straight in the eyes for the first time. I could barely keep my jaw from dropping. His eyes looked like pure emeralds. They were so piercing and bright. I then continued to stand there dumbstruck because he had said he wants to get lost in the town with me... It was just really flattering. _

"_Alice Cullen, nice to meet you." I forced out._

_ We walked down the aisles together making little small talk and picking out whatever we needed. A few minutes later we both had what we needed and headed to the checkout counter. We paid for our things and were off with our groceries. We walked around town for a good hour and finally found the drug store. The whole time we had been talking and laughing. He had a few flaws that really bugged me, like his overpowering sense of chivalry, but overall he was alright. As we went to head our separate ways he ripped two small pieces of a newspaper when we passed a newsstand. He then produced a pen in his hand and wrote "Edward Mason" And his number and then handed me his pen and the other slip of paper and motioned for me to do the same. I wrote down my name and number and we gave each other our slips._

"_Call me." He purred in that alluring voice of his. And with that he walked away._

I snapped out of my flashback to remember that Jasper probably wanted me to say something, and the awkward silence between us had grown so thick it was as if you could see it. Though Edward and I had been much more flirty and open when we first met, I almost preferred this. My meeting with Edward was nice, but this was really genuine, and it was nice to meet a guy who wasn't as egotistical as Edward could be. I also realized with mild horror that, he was in fact, returning meaning I looked like a little bit of a stalker. The voice of reason reminded me that it was just a smart guess, but the little insecure part of me kept wondering what he thought of me.

"Oh yeah, alright, so I'll meet you at the doors to the lunch room at the beginning of the period and you can tour me?" Sound good?" I said, trying to cover up my mistakes.

"Sure." He said. His face stayed flat but his eyes twinkled happily, and the blue looked more like a soft morning sky than the hard ice of the BBB (beautiful blond bitch).

The teacher then walked to the front of the class and hushed everyone down for my first class to start.

**JPOV**

Alice's body stayed angled towards mine throughout the whole class. Her skinny arm was at the very edge of her desk, which made it just inches from my larger one. If I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, as I was constantly doing throughout the whole class, it looked like she was paying rapt attention to the teacher, however, if I dared to really look at her, it seemed to be quite the opposite. Her eyes were glazed over and she was staring at some point in the corner. Luckily for her the teacher never picked her for an answer once.

I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about. I wondered if she was or had been thinking about me, and if so, how much? I didn't usually revolve my thoughts around girls like that but Alice was different. She was... I don't know. I've never felt more connected to a girl before and we've only shared one short conversation!

I then knew something else. There was no way I could stay with Rosalie while this amazing woman was in my classes, but I knew I had to. Not to mention Alice was clutching onto her boyfriend when I passed her in the hall! In our little conversation she seemed to be flirting a bit, but there was no way Jasper Whitlock would be as ungentlemanly as to date someone else's girlfriend.

I needed a way to get out of this torture, I needed a break where all my thoughts would be melted into thinking about Alice. My hand shot up in the air like a rocket and the teachers eyes swept over towards me. He made eye contact and nodded, giving me a silent go ahead to say what I needed to.

"Can I go to the bathroom, Sir?" I said, desperate for any escape.

"Go ahead." He replied simply.

I wasted no time in getting the hell out of that classroom and into the boys bathroom a few doors down. I hurried into the bathroom and let the door ease shut. I went into the first stall and shut the door behind me and leaned against the closed door. I put my head in my hands and took big yoga breaths to clear my muddled thoughts. I quickly debated faking sick to get out of the day, so I could stay home alone in my room and decide what to do about the situation at hand.However, I knew I shouldn't be a coward and put my feelings for some girl who probably didn't have any feelings for me in front of my important first day. I took one last deep breath of the highly Febreezed air and walked out of the stall and out of the bathroom, staring the once white tiles the whole time.

I walked briskly bask to my class and opened the door quietly. I walked in to hear Alice decline the 3rd person personal pronouns quickly and perfectly with baffling ease. Clearly she was great at this, and she didn't even bat an eyelash as the teacher stood dumbstruck. However, he never passed up the opportunity to graze his eyes along her perfect body, and because everyone else was looking at her, apparently this was the perfect time for him to do just that.

For some reason my fists clenched in anger as his eyes lingered on her legs and fair sized chest much longer than any of the guys who were Alice and my age. It was partly out of irrational protectiveness for this girl I barely knew, but it was something more. He couldn't look at her like that, he didn't deserve her, only I should be able to look at her like that. I thought in anger. But then I tried to calm down and took some more yoga breaths. Of course they only make me realize how pathetic and possessive I sounded over this girl. She had a boyfriend who _could_ look at her like that. I wondered if Alice noticed my numerous mood swings, but I guess she didn't, because my mask of calm has became almost default for me now.

I then unfroze myself from my position clutching the door handle with the door half open. I swept into the classroom and sat down in my seat. I angled my body just the slightest bit towards Alice. The tiniest smile crossed her beautiful face for just a moment, illuminating it, but in a flash it disappeared. I held onto a silly hope that the smile was about me, but I knew it wouldn't be. Somehow my little trip to the bathroom didn't help, so I decided to try a little mantra to help myself.

_I will not cheat for Alice_

_I will not cheat for Alice_

_I will not cheat for Alice_

I repeated that 10 times and hoped to be rid of my guilty thoughts. I may not like my girlfriend, but I _will not_ cheat on her. Sure she was rude and boring, but I would not cheat with the kind and interesting Alice Cullen. It wouldn't happen. Nope, sorry. I took one last yoga breath and focused my full attention to the board. I opened my notebook to the crisp first page and took a pen out of my pencil case. I payed rapt attention to the teacher as he explained Personal Pronouns. It was only my second year, so all the Latin grammar was still kind of confusing but I managed to keep up with him. Meanwhile my hand had a life of it's own, copying down all the notes on the board.

I angled my body back to face forward in a small but deliberate movement. I stayed this way for the whole class, in a kind of note taking trance. I almost didn't heard the teacher when he announced that class was over. We had no homework, and I abruptly shut my notebook, put my pen back in its case, and proceeded to swiftly escape from the classroom without so much of a glance at Alice. I walked a minute or two to the right, to my locker, which was somewhere near the math room. I was looking nowhere but my locker as my hands quickly turned this way and that on the lock of my locker. It flew open and I put my books in quickly then took a look at my schedule. I saw I had Math next, which was annoyingly in room 112, just 2 doors down from my Latin classroom. I walked the whole minute to Math with my head ducked and my arms clutching my books. I couldn't stand to see Alice in the halls, because I knew my wants would take over and I would ask her out. The hall for some reason had quieted to silence, but I didn't let my eyes wander up to see why, just as I heard a deep voice start to talk, I pushed down the cold handle of room 112 and entered the room. The noise behind be faded to a hush and I went and took a seat in the 3rd row on the aisle closest to the door. I then turned all my thoughts into hoping the both that Alice would and wouldn't be here. My deepest wants wanted her to be here, so badly, but the conscious and sensible part of my mind wanted to not have her in any more classes.

Each time the door opened my heart leaped in anticipation. I was ambivalent about her, but either way there was anticipation. It was 9:14, a minute until class started and she still hadn't showed up. Unfortunately of all the people who entered the room, none had sat down in the seat next to me, leaving it open. Just as the second hand reached the 12 and the clock changed to 9:15, Alice cruised in.

"Damn" I silently swore.

She made a bee-line for the seat next to me and I braced myself for the worst.

**EmPOV**

I walked down the hall towards Biology and just as I had reached the front of the classroom. Number 115, something knocked into me. I barely felt it beyond my muscles, but clearly, the other person felt it, and jumped back. I looked down and a smile broke across my face. Blondie, right in front of me. She looked up at my face sheepishly, then realized what she was looking at. A secretive smile spread across her face too.

"Emmett McCarty. Nice to meet ya." I said happily. "Got Bio now?" I asked, still happy.

"Rosalie Hale. And yes I do, I'm guessing you do to?" She replied. Her voice was a little sharp but her face was still in that secretive and seductive smile.

"Sure do." I replied, and opened the door for us both to go through. She walked in first, and her hips swung from side to side as the strode in and took a seat. My eyes widened at the sight but I stayed calm.

The Biology room had that smell of disections even though we wouldn't be doing that for at least a month. It was set up in rows of 2 person desks. There were 16 desks. 8 on after the next on the right, and the mirror image on the left. Rosalie walked to the very last desk on the right and I followed without question. She took the seat closest to the wall and I slid into the seat on the aisle. The teacher was a young woman who kept her eyes firmly glued to me. I smiled and she looked away, clearly embarrassed at being caught. She turned around and wrote her name on the board, Ms. Slice. I chuckled to myself at the pun in her name. Ms. Slice doing disections, slicing open animals...

"What's so funny?" Rosalie whipped around and asked.

"Ms. Slice will be teaching us how to slice open animals!" I said with another little laugh. She chuckled a little bit too, but then quickly her face morphed back into the face of an ice queen.

"So, Rose, new here too?" I asked.

She scowled, "Don't. Call. Me. Rose." She said, her face dead serious, but her tone playing, just _daring_ me to do it again. "But no. I've lived in Forks since I was born. This is my second year at Forks High, and before that I went to Forks Middle. And before that Forks Elementary. I know the school like the back of my hand." She said haughtily.

"That's cool, so, Rose, would you mind giving me a tour some time? Maybe lunch?" I said, a little smile on my lips at calling her Rose once again.

She sighed. "You won't stop calling me Rose, will you?" She asked, sounding defeated.

"Never." I answered with a laugh.

Then, weirdly, she got this sly smile. "Well then, you won't mind if I call you Emmy, now will you?" She said tauntingly. I cringed. Emmy sounded so... feminine.

"Alright, no more Rose. So Rosalie, will you tour me?" I said quickly. I would _not_ let my rep be ruined by being called a girls name on my first day. Her smile then changed from plotting and evil to nice and sweet.

"Sure. Meet me by the doors to the lunch room. And please, try not to get lost on your way there. It's not that hard to find, Emmy." She said, her smile one again turning to one of evil.

"Aw come on! Drop it! Drop it or the nickname comes back." I said threateningly. She just smiled. _Damn_ I thought. She must have known that her nickname for me was much more humiliating than mine was for her.

"Fine. No nicknames." She conceded. "So... do you want to-" She cut her sentence short then muttered "Never mind" and turned to the front of the class, and wouldn't even look at me.

**RPOV (sorry, I just wanted it to be clear why she withdrew herself.)**

No. No way. No way was I going to flirt with Emmett. Sure his voice sent shivers down my spine, but, hello, Jasper! No way. I can't. I will NOT be that girl. Anyways, I had a rep to keep up. Scary and mean. I had to make sure everyone knew that no one messed with Rosalie Hale.


	6. Schedules

_**A/N I think this might help, its everyones schedules, so you can refer to this is you need, and you can see whats drama is coming in the future. **_

_**Bella:**__**Edward:**__**Alice:**__**Jasper:**__**Rosalie:**__**Emmett:**_

**Math Math Latin Latin Home Ec. Math**

Mr. Weiss Mr. Weiss Mr. Litan Mr. Litan Mrs. Neely Mr. Weiss

Rm. 112 Rm. 112 Rm. 108 Rm. 108 Rm. 122 Rm. 112

**Latin Latin Math Math Bio Bio**

Mr. Litan Mr. Litan Mr. Weiss Mr. Weiss Ms. Slice Ms. Slice

Rm. 108 Rm. 108 Rm. 112 Rm. 112 Rm. 115 Rm. 115

**English English English Free Math Latin**

Dr. Skoob Dr. Skoob Dr. Skoob None Mr. Weiss Mr. Litan

Rm. 121 Rm. 121 Rm. 121 Rm. 130 Rm. 112 Rm. 108

**Bio Bio History History Computer Computer**

Ms. Slice Ms. Slice Mr. Leonard Mr. Leonard Ms. Cats Ms. Cats

Rm. 115 Rm. 115 Rm. 102 Rm. 102 Rm. 128 Rm. 128

**Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch**

None None None None None None

Dining Room " " " " "

**History History Computer English English English**

Mr. Leonard Mr. Leonard Ms. Cats Dr. Skoob Dr. Skoob Dr. Skoob

Rm. 102 Rm. 102 Rm. 128 Rm. 121 Rm. 121 Rm. 121

**Computer Computer Home Ec. Free Latin Free**

Ms. Cats Ms. Cats Ms. Neely None Mr. Litan None

Rm. 128 Rm. 128 Rm. 122 Rm. 130 Rm. 108 Rm. 130

**Home Ec. Free Bio. Bio History History**

Ms. Neely None Ms. Slice Ms. Slice Mr. Leonard Mr. Leonard

Rm. 122 Rm. 130 Rm. 115 Rm. 115 Rm. 102 Rm. 102

**Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama**

Mr. Donnely Mr. Donnely Mr. Donnely Mr. Donnely Mr. Donnely Mr. Donnely

The Auditorium " " " " "


	7. To cheat, or not to cheat?

**A/N: Okay, so even though I was so mean in my last authors note, and didn't post for like 2 weeks, you guys were so nice! So I'd like to personally thank everyone I know about:**

**BluEsaphire09: you are amazing, thank you for all your reviews and PMs, you've been nothing but extremely nice and I really really appreciate it**

**TheBookAddict: It kills me not to see you every day like usual. I hear you're home for some part of the summer (even though its practically ½ way done...), so ill make sure to email you some chapter ideas for your consideration.**

**TheFamouslyUnfamousAuthor: Peaches, thank you. I mean everything I said to TheBookAddict to you too. I will miss you both lots over the summer, and thank you for all your reviews and encouragement.**

**Thatscute95, JasperAliceObsessor, Tercerita, Prettyinpink4Life, Lissyjazz85: you might not have reviewed but, favoriting, or subscribing means just as much to me, and its really nice of you all.**

**So, Yeah, I thought I should take the time to thank all of you, and thank you to everyone else who reads, it really means so much to me.**

**Alright now to talk about something importanter, or more important, well whatever. I've been away for like a month and I feel SOOOO bad. SO FREAKING BAD. All of you were so amazing and I meant to post this extra long chappie June 23rd. Well I had to be at the bus station by 7:30 or it was leaving without me, and I woke up at 7:07. Cutting it close, I didn't have time to post this, and I'm super duper uber sorry, but I promise the drama is only getting bigger from here. Remember, lunch period... and a little hint for a chappie faaaar in the future: Tanya makes a big splash.**

**Xx**

**RPOV**

I took a deep breath and tried to ignore the rejected look on Emmett's face from the corner of my eye. I was doing the right thing. I can't flirt with Emmett. Jasper is such a good boyfriend, I just can't. Emmett, he was... amazing, and Jasper deserved that Pixie girl, but... she was with that bronze haired guy. So then I guess there's only one solution. I get the bronze haired guy and the pixie girl to break up, let Jasper get the pixie girl, and hope Emmett will break up with that slut that was in his arms earlier.

"Rosalie. What's wrong?" Emmett said, his voice layered with sadness, rejection and concern.

"Look, you have a girlfriend, you were _carrying her_ earlier. I have a boyfriend. This just can't happen! I can't do this to Jasper, and I don't think you want to hurt that brunette either. Just leave it be, alright? The only way this," I said swirling my hand around to represent us, "can happen is if the bronze haired guy, and the pixie break up so Jasper will go for the pixie. But of course, the bronze haired guy still likes the pixie, and she still likes him, so no chance. Okay? This can't happen, I can't be that girl." I said, trying to keep my voice sharp to hide the evident hurt. His face softened from his hurt as he listened to what I was saying, and then at the end broke into a giant smile.

"What's there to be happy about?" I hissed. How could he be smiling? I just admitted, essentially, that I like him and I know he likes me, and we can't be together! That's sad!

"Calm your jets, Rose," He said, clearly unaware that he had once again used my nickname, but I just stayed silent and let him go on. "I don't think Edward and Alice will be as hard to break up as you think... Edward has the hots for Bella, my girlfriend. And apparently Alice has the hots for Jasper, and lord knows I can't resist you. So we get Edward and Alice to admit they like other people and then voila, everything falls into place."

I just sat there shocked at how perfectly everything was working out. All we had to was get Alice and Edward to admit it, and it all would fall into place. Easy as pie. My mind went over every detail and it all made sense. So now there were two questions left.

"Two things, one, how can we break them up? Two, what's the catch? Nothing is _ever_ that easy." I said, my voice getting fierce at the last part. Life was never that easy. A rich boyfriend from the famous King family couldn't be that perfect, he just had to go and be a rapist. Nothing was that- wait, why had my thoughts turned to Royce? It's been a year. I'm not letting him be in my thoughts more than two times today.

"Rose?" Emmett asked.

"What?" I replied.

"I just said, I don't know how to break them up, but there seems to be one problem. Even though they're both after someone else, they seem determined to stay together. They each seem to act all lovey dovey towards each other, but then just drop one another as soon as the right person comes along. They're all wrong for each other and can't admit it." He said, his voice dropping to a whisper as the teacher walked in.

"Why does everything have to be so goddamn difficult? Fine, we'll talk about this after class. I like Biology." I snapped, immediately hushing Emmett.

"Fine. But during lunch let's meet up to make a plan. I have some ideas that you might like..." Emmett whispered.

My face stayed a mask of indifference, but honestly I was impressed as all hell. Emmett was more perceptive than I would peg someone with those muscles as. He saw all the things people were trying to hide, and he had caught onto this in just one class period. Plus I still was trying to tell myself that making out with him right in the middle of biology was wrong in so many ways. I tried to remind myself of my reputation, and my morals, but it took all my energy to stop myself from reaching out and touching his face.

_No! _I thought. _There is no way. I can't just let another guy in. It took so long to let Jasper in after-No. I will NOT go there again. You are Rosalie, and you will not be shaken._

The ever perceptive Emmett noticed my tensing next to him, and he did something shocking. He reached across the table, and even after I'd snapped at him, he took hold of my hand. The warmness of his hand enclosed around mine immediately relaxed all my muscles. It wasn't until I was relaxed that I realized how tense I had been, all my muscles hurt from clenching them so tightly. Emmett must have noticed how calm I had become, but he didn't let it go. I didn't want him to. I knew it was wrong, but being relaxed gave me an incredible insight into my own life. Emmett and I were meant to be together. It had to happen. He was the only person I had met who wasn't afraid of me, and could make my legs feel like Jell-O. It was like love at first sight. I knew I shouldn't be that girl, but for some reason, with Emmett, I just couldn't help it, and I knew I would have to do something awful to a nice person. I would cheat on Jasper.

The thought revolved around my head for the remaining 35 minute of class. The majority of the time I was just thinking about how amazing it would be to be with Emmett. Even though it felt more right than any other decision I'd ever made, there was still a little part of me nagging me about Jasper. Cheating on him with Emmett, even before they could put a plan together to break up Alice and Edward was horrible and shameful. I knew it was one of those things that someone regrets for their whole lives. Another regret to carry on my back was the last thing I needed now. But the majority of me knew something I _did_ need right then, and it was Emmett. So the choice was final. I would cheat on Jasper, he would never know, because soon enough he would have the pixie to fall all over. Emmett couldn't disagree, I saw the look in his eyes and gave his hand a squeeze. He smiled at me and I all but melted.

The ½ hour until class was over, to most, droned on and on as Ms. Slice talked about the basic biology they learned in 7th grade, trying to recap a whole year in one class. However, for me it was filled with squeezing hands, a loving look or two, and butterflies swimming around my stomach in a frenzy. I had never felt this way about a guy before. I was sure if I went up to any guy and asked them out they would say yes without question, but that's not what I was looking for. I was looking for cute sensitive Emmett with his rosy cheeks and dimples. My life was lived in solitude, but I was ready for a real relationship. I craved it.

My guilt was slowly killing the butterflies that batted my stomach, but I kept it at bay by thinking of how amazing and calming just Emmett's hand felt. I could only imagine how incredible it would feel to be wrapped up in his large arms and sighed out of content.

Throughout the ½ an hour my emotions see-sawed back and forth between guilt and love/serenity. I just took deep breaths and tried to keep myself from crying. Whether it was of relief or guilt, I couldn't be quite sure. All I knew is that if I started crying right in the middle of Ms. Slice explaining the kidneys, it wouldn't be received too well. I am Rosalie Hale, I was expected to be above everything else, even my boyfriend. They all expected me to be mean, judgmental and aloof. It was unfair, because if I ever wanted to be friends with someone, I couldn't. This wasn't what the life of popularity was supposed to be like.

I tried to focus on miniscule things to keep my mind occupied. The floor was covered in black and white tiles instead of the classic linoleum. Less like a classroom and more like a bathroom. Probably to make it easier to clean in case of mistakes on dissection days. I looked at the area of floor within my range of sight and counted how many of each tile there were. 71 white tiles. 72 black ones. I took a deep breath and looked for something else to count. My eyes scoured the whole room and came up short. I panicked and searched harder. In the middle of my frantic search, I heard my name called.

"Yes?" I asked, my tone cold, my eyes zeroing in on Ms. Slice who had called my name.

"Did you hear what I just asked you?" She said, changing her tone to match mine.

"Maybe." I said. Secretly reprimanding myself for not listening. Even though I was known as the mega bitch, I still had a solid A report card.

"Then why don't you repeat it?" She asked, her tone mocking.

"And if I didn't hear it?" I said, my voice level, even, and icy.

"Eric, what did I just ask?" She said, snapping her eyes to Eric Yorkie in the first row.

The room was dead silent. Everyone's eyes swung back and forth between Ms. Slice and me as we talked. They were like tennis fanatics watching the US Open. The ball went back and forth between Ms. Slice and I. But, Ms. Slice's racket clipped the ball and sent it flying to the outer bounds, where some ball boy was lucky to catch it.

"You just asked the overall purpose of the circulatory system." Eric said, like everyone else, his eyes flitted back and forth between the two of us. Suddenly as his gaze fell on me, he looked down to the desk where his eyes bugged. I followed his gaze and realized my mistake. My hand was still firmly holding on to Emmett's. Whether I realized it or not, the layer of ice I kept between myself and the rest of the student body was slowly cracking.

**BPOV**

My lovely Emmett walked away with a smile and a nod toward Edward. That little gesture gave me a little insight into his mind. It told me he was completely aware of the situation, of my infatuation. His smile gave me the go-ahead, that he was okay with me liking someone else, as long as we could be friends. It told me just how incredible he was, and just how much I didn't deserve him. I got the feeling Edward understood it too. A smile crossed my face to mirror the beautiful crooked grin plastered onto his heavenly one. He was stunning.

He took a step to stand right next to me, with out arms brushing. We walked out together with our arms still brushing and I attempted conversation.

"So... how did you like Seattle?" I asked.

"It was alright, very busy. I like it here more, even more after today." He said, still grinning. My heart did a flip flop, hoping he meant what I thought he meant. I felt a warm flush rise up and take over my pale cheeks. I was at a loss for words, but luckily Edward made up for that with a question of his own.

"So.. you and Emmett, what's going on there?" He prodded, not even trying to beat around the bush.

"Well... we bumped into each other at the drug store. Literally. He and I hung out for a bit and became really good friends, but then it kinda got more serious. I mean I guess we're dating, but I would... kinda rather just... being friends. Don't get me wrong, I really like him, just not in that way..." I said. I usually didn't spurt information like that, but something about Edward made me know I could just trust him. He nodded and smiled, and now it was his turn to be at a loss for words.

"So... you and Alice, what's going on _there?"_ I asked.

"It's pretty much the same story, we met at the grocery store, hung out, friends turned into dating, but I'd rather her as a sister than a girlfriend." Edward said, as open with me as I was with him. His expression had gotten more serious. We reached the door and realized simultaneously that we should probably hurry. I took a look at my schedule and breathed a sigh of relief. We had Latin next and I was only 3 doors down in room 108. We walked slowly.

"Well, I'm just going to be really forward here and admit that I really like you." Edward said.

I smiled sheepishly and just said simply "Ditto."

"So, what now?" He asked as we reached the door to the Latin room. He leaned forward and opened it for the both of us. He held out his hand, motioning me to go in first. What a gentleman.

"Well, you saw the look Emmett gave me. We have his go ahead, but I'd rather not do anything until he can be with that blond from the hall. But she's with that other blond guy." I said, as I watched Edward's face fall.

"Well there is the problem of Alice..." He admitted. "She seems to still really love me, and I couldn't just break her heart." In my mind, I laughed hysterically. He actually thought Alice was in love with him. Any girl could see she was totally irked by Edward. I could see the annoyance clear as day in her eyes. It was funny that Edward, no matter how smart, could be so thick-skulled as to miss something to obvious.

"Yeah sure, she'll be heart broken." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Edward looked taken aghast so I decided to explain the obvious. "God, do you really not see something so obvious? Alice is far from infatuated. She really doesn't want to be in this relationship. It's clear as day in her eyes. She must put up a damn good show for you." I explained, watching the look on Edwards face go from offended, to confused, to a sudden epiphany at the end, and then a slow smile emerged on his face.

"I've got a plan." He said.

"Clearly the problem here is that blond couple. We break them up, Emmett can have the blond girl, and I guess Alice can take the blond guy. They would be an interesting couple. Come to mention it, I noticed her get all tense when she saw him... you don't think...?" He trailed off.

"Yes. I think exactly that. So, we break up the blondes." I said, as he and I settled in our seats in the third row.

Unfortunately as we got comfortable, the teacher put down his Teaching For Dummies book (nice move for a new teacher) and motioned for Edward and I to come forward and get our books. It wasn't hard to figure out who were the new students with all eyes on us. I stepped out of my aisle seat with Edward following me and we walked to the front of the class.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Litan, this year's new Latin teacher. You must be... Isabella, sorry, Bella Marie Swan and you must be... Edward Mason?" He said, his tone questioning. We both nodded kindly and I heard Edward lightly snicker at Mr. Litan's name. It was obviously just an anagram of Latin, but neither of us was bold enough to comment. He reached behind him and handed us each a yellow book with Oxford Latin Course Part II written in large black letters on it. His eyes raked up and down my body, so he was clearly girlfriend-less. Too bad, he must have only been 28 or so.

Edward watched Mr. Litan in disgust and did something shocking. He slid his arm around me.

"Bella, honey, let's sit down." He said. I just stood motionless at his two bold romantic movements, but followed his directions with a soft "Thank you." to Mr. Litan.

"He had no right to look at you that way! He's a teacher, that's unacceptable." He snarled quietly as soon as we were out of earshot.

"T-Thank you." I finally got out. I couldn't believe it. Edward was so sweetly protecting me. I mean sure, he was just a stupid Latin teacher, but still, it was adorable and flattering.

"Just tell me if he gives you any trouble after school or anything." We sat down, and I was still in a little trance, of course it didn't help when he said "Here, I think we should stick together during lunch, and maybe I should drive you home? I don't want him near you." I just nodded, unable to believe my amazing luck. Unfortunately, I realized that it was too good to be true.

"Alice. You drove her here. I saw her getting out of your car." I said. God how embarrassing, I admitted I was watching, but then again, he had watched me too, so no harm done, I guess. I still blushed lightly.

"Dammit. Alright, so as soon as you get out of Drama, go with Emmett." Edward said, still on edge. Once again I just nodded as Edward momentarily pinched the bridge of his nose. He was taking it a little far, but I didn't really mind. Home life with Charlie was so quiet that I didn't really mind having someone fuss over me. Charlie was always calm and collected, and never was one to fuss. He just bought me a can of pepper spray and told me to use it wisely.

Edward must have noticed my silence and his face softened. I watched emotions go through his face, annoyance, shock (at my calmness) then sudden shame.

"Sorry, I must have freaked you out. I'm so sorry, I've always had some problems with being over-protective." He put my hand in his and rubbed small circles on the back of it, calming me down immediately. My mother, Renee would do that when I was little, and it had always calmed me. Then it struck me. He had just put his arm around me before, and now, that arm was _holding my hand. A god was holding my hand._

"Thank you, really, it's sweet. But," I said, taking his hand slowly out of mine, even though I hated to do so, "We have to break up the blondes. I really _really_ like you, but remember we both have someone else right now." I whispered, as the clock struck 9:15 and Mr. Litan stood up to start the class. He put his hand back into mine and intertwined our fingers.

"Holding hands isn't counted as cheating, though almost anything else is. So just this will have to be enough for me. I can't stand to be too far away." My heart melted.

In Phoenix, someone like me, ghostly pale with dark hair, was unusual. All the girls there had been tanned, cheer-leading, popular Barbies. I stuck out like Porcupine among balloons, different and unwelcome. When my mom was going to go on a honeymoon with her new husband Phil, and then on a tour with him for his minor league team, it was just another excuse to get out. I hoped Phil knew to really take care of my mom. She could be kind of hard to handle and there were times at which I was the adult between the two of us, but I never minded. It meant I was closer with her than most other girls.

I decided to write to my mom about Edward when I got home, I would cut out any romantic things, but simply write that I liked him and I wanted her advice. She'd never been great in her love life, but I knew she would appreciate the gesture more than anything else.

I turned my attention back to the front of class where Mr. Litan was stupidly diving right into class. Mike Newton from my math class raised his hand.

"Mr. Litan? Most teachers don't jump right into class, usually the first class is introductions, name games and all." He said. All the other students, including Edward and I nodded in agreement. The first day wasn't the perfect time to talk about personal pronouns, and reflexive possessive adjectives.

He nodded in consent then went looking through his book for a good name game to play on the first day. We cleared the desk and he found a bed sheet from the nurse's office. The objective of the game was half the class would be on one side, half the class on the other, one person from each side would be put forward to sit in front of the sheet. the sheet would fall and whomever said the person on the other side's name correctly first got the other person on their side. The team with the most people on their side won. Of course everyone but Edward and I had lived here all their lives so it wasn't too hard for them. I kneeled along with the rest of my team a few feet back from the sheet and the game began.

**EdPOV**

_ Isabella Marie Swan, Isabella Marie Swan, Isabella Marie Swan _I thought over and over again. It was the most beautiful name I had ever heard. Her name bounced around my head as the sheet slowly dropped. The blond boy Newton had optioned himself, silently, to go first and was sitting right in front of the sheet. The sheet touched the ground.

"Lauren!" He screamed before the average girl on the other side could say his name. She looked annoyed and said,

"Well we all know you're Mike." She rolled her eyes and stepped over the sheet to our side. Lauren's eyes went over my body and she sat on the side of me Bella hadn't already taken.

"Lauren Malloy. And you're Edward Mason, you moved here from Seattle." She stated.

"Uh... yeah..." I decided she was a little bit of a freak. I didn't know how to kindly tell her I wasn't interested, but luckily for me, I didn't have to.

Bella leaned her body close to mine so that our shoulders were touching.

"Edward, sweetie, would you mind driving me to school tomorrow?" Bella, my angel and savior, said with a little squeeze of my hand. I smiled at Lauren's grimace, and at the chance at spending more time with the sweet and kind Bella.

"Not at all honey. I'll pick you up at 7:40?" I said, pulling her a little closer to me.

"Sounds perfect." She said. Her voice sounded beautiful and I let myself quickly relish the sound of it. Her smiling eyes stared at mine, and behind us Lauren grunted unhappily and moved away from us. Luckily my angel never inched back and we stayed, hands interlocked, and shoulders brushing. No one dared to pick us up to go, everyone knew all to well who we were and we didn't know anyone. During this conversation, someone else went forward to go for our team, I had no clue who they were, and frankly didn't care. I was with Bella. I noticed that we won the round, and the game slowly got more and more heated. The teacher must have been too scared to stop us and the game ended up going on for the whole 40 minutes. Not that I minded, I could spend 40 minutes lost in Bella's eyes. I mentally reprimanded myself for sounding so cheesy and stupid, but it _was_ true. Spending time with her was so much more interesting than with Alice. Alice was always fussing over what we both were wearing, and of course the main topic was always fashion. I had to say, I knew more about Diane von Furstenberg's new line than most other guys, but that didn't make it okay. Bella and my conversation was much more interesting than any conversation Alice and I had ever had.

"So, tell me about Seattle, did you have a lot of girlfriends?" She started off.

"Well, it's very noisy. I went to a nice private school there. I really didn't like many of the girls there, too self-centered. I had one girlfriend but it ended quickly. She was everything I wasn't looking for in a girl. Self-centered, rude, stupid, and way to mainstream, not to mention she was blonde. I've always liked brunettes better." I said with a little grin.

"My little thing with Hannah was really nothing. You just didn't say no to a cheerleader if you wanted anyone to ever talk to you again. It just worked that way. She moved on from me quickly to the next guy that came along, and I was free from her overly glossed collagen injected lips all over mine. I had been single for the next year, and then we moved here. And what about you? A girl with your looks can't claim to never have had a boyfriend besides Emmett." I added. I hadn't minded being single in Seattle, I had to say. I liked the solitude, I got to throw myself into school work and into my music. I had composed 14 pieces throughout the year. A personal record of mine.

"I can not only claim that, but I can claim it truthfully. Never had a boyfriend before Emmett. Last time I brought a boy home to my mom, she bought me pepper spray. My dad bought me a bottle after I brought home Emmett, so I have two cans sitting in my drawers. And, anyways, what looks? The average ones? Come on." She said. I was honestly shocked. She was gorgeous, the fact that she not only didn't think so, _and_ had never had a boyfriend before Emmett was beyond me. I did however chuckle at the idea of her getting those cans of pepper spray. A gentle girl like her could never spray that at anyone, and yet here she was with two full cans ready for use.

"Bella you're gorgeous, please don't deny it. Now honestly, you can't tell me you've never had any boyfriends before him, I get not having anything serious, but really?" I said, I couldn't help but tell her my true feelings. Lying to an angel felt like a sin. She turned cherry red and stuttered out a reply.

"C-Come on. N-N-No I'm really not that pretty. J- J-Just D-Drop it, okay? I had one other boyfriend, Jacob, it got really serious at a point. My mom actually liked him, but he just wasn't right for me. We were pushed together as old family friends, and after growing up with Jacob, I just didn't like him that way. Anyway, he's a year younger. He's really quite good looking though. " She said with a teasing tone. "Dark hair, tanned skin, pretty tall, muscular." She laughed sweetly and gently pushed my shoulder.

"I've met better looking guys." She said with a smile. My heart fluttered and flip flopped around my chest. This was going so well, and really liked her so much. Like so many other moments, music started to flood my mind, as I subconsciously started to compose a song for her, and I decided to work on it as soon as I got home.

"Alright, now Bella, we have one important thing to talk about. How do we break the blondes up?" I said, trying to compose myself and getting to the problem at hand.

"Well, there is one thing that comes to mind. We could just become friends with them, and convince them to break up. We know they like other people, all that's left is to tell them that. I'll talk to the girl, you talk to the guy whenever there's time, and we'll report back. I don't think it should be that hard. I think I heard someone saying their names before. Rosalie and Jasper is what I heard but don't take my word for it. " She said, her voice dropping to a whisper as mine had. This must be a secret. I mulled the plan over in my head and it seemed sensible and efficient. We would just let them know what they were too blind to see. I also thought I had heard their names before. Rosalie and Jasper sounded just about right.

"Alright, so I'll talk to Jasper during the next class we have with him, and if there aren't any, during lunch, you find Rosalie." I whispered. She nodded in agreement and turned her eyes to face Mike Newton who was suggesting she go up to the sheet.

"Why doesn't Bella go up?" He stage whispered, not wanting the other team to hear. She shook her head vigorously, brown hair fanning out lightly.

"No, really, I'm sure I'm going to lose. I don't know people's names that well yet."

"Yes, but they don't know yours either!" He argued. That Newton kid was getting more and more annoying by the class. Not only was he stupid, and annoying, his eyes were firmly glued to Bella, and he sure as hell wasn't looking at her eyes.

"Fine, but if I lose... you owe me." Bella said at last, vanquishing a pregnant silence.

"I owe you... one date? One little session in a closet?" He said with a doggish grin. I tensed up, about to give him a little piece of my mind. No one could talk to Bella like that and expect it to go unpunished. I was about to get up when Bella's hand on my shoulder stopped me. Her face wasn't twisted in disgust like I had hoped. A little blush crept up to her cheeks but she clearly wasn't happy.

"That's okay Mike, I have other plans during the day. I'm spending lunch and going home with someone else, someone who's not you." She said with a little smile. She leaned even closer to me, our already brushing shoulders now firmly touching, and her head lightly resting where her hand had just been. I was surprised that everyone in the class didn't hear my heart beating as if it could pump out of my chest.

Mike turned away with a bitter look and motioned for someone else to go up. He had apparently decided that if he wasn't going to get anything from Bella, she wasn't worth going to the sheet. Good, I couldn't stand to have her across the sheet if she were to lose. We sat in silence for the next few minutes, just enjoying each others company in the chaos around us. My thoughts stayed calm though my heart beat like crazy whenever Bella was this close. I just thought her name to myself and stayed content.

_Isabella Marie Swam, Isabella Marie Swan, Isabella Marie Swan_

It sounded like poetry to my ears and I was lost in my own world. Luckily Bella was lost in her own silence too. She came back from her thoughts and turned my hand around in hers so it was on top of hers, palm up. With her other hand she traced all the lines on my palm, and then all the veins visible in my arm. Her touch was soft and gentle and a sigh of contentment escaped my lips. This was heaven for me, and I could only imagine what it would be like to have her for myself, able to hold her and press her lips to mine.

The teacher cleared his throat and I looked at the clock which showed that it was 5 to 10, the period was over.

"Excuse me everyone, I think you all know each others names, but now the period is over. Be ready to learn next class, you all should have a notebook." He said. With an annoyed groan everyone got up with murmurs of "Mike's team won." all around. The bell rung and I hopped up. I pulled Bella up with my hand still enclosed in hers and we made our way to our next class together in bliss.

**APOV**

The second hand was ticking on my watch as I rushed to my new locker to put away my Latin books. I fumbled with the lock a few times but finally threw it open with a small crash. I got some annoyed looks but I just ignored them and ran all the way back to practically where I started at room 112. I threw open the door as the second hand reached the 12 and the minute hand was directly over the 3. Perfect timing. I glided past the teacher, picking up the text book he held out and made my way towards Jasper, who had ignored me in the hall on the way here. A smug grin crossed my face as he realized he wasn't going to dodge me _that_ easily.

"Class, we have a new student today, can you please introduce your self, Mary?" I winced notably. He had used my other name. I was born Mary Alice Cullen, but I had always preferred to go by Alice. Around my parents I was Mary, but to everyone else, I was Alice. Now this stupid teacher had ruined it. I just stood up though and corrected him.

"Hi, I'm Mary Alice Cullen, but I really only go by Alice," I saw the teacher scribble something down in his attendance book, probably my correction. "I moved here from Boston this summer. Nice to meet you all." I sat down and I heard Jasper snicker quietly. _Crap_. That was embarrassing...

It was my turn to laugh when a short pudgy brunette turned around and said.

"Hey Jazzy, remember when we went on that date freshman year? Up for another one? Rosie will never know..." She tried to trail off seductively but it ended up making her just look stupid and like she ran out of things to say, both of which were probably true.

I laughed at both Jasper and his girlfriend's nick names. I guess her name must have been Rosalie, that's kind of the only name that would fit with Rosie.

"Well, it was freshman lunch, everyone kind of went together, Jessica." He said, his words kind but his tone betraying his annoyance. She grimaced but didn't drop it.

"Well, the offer still stands, you me, the supply closet down the hall." She said, once again failing at sounding seductive.

It seemed as if Jasper was at a loss of words. I understood why, trying to find the words to let her down would be hard with someone so persistent, so I figured it was just about time that I cut in.

"Well, I'm sorry Jessica, but Jasper has to stay with me all day, I don't know my way around yet, and he has to help me get around to all my classes." I said, immediately ending the hushed conversation. Jessica gave me a death glare, but turned around and faced Mr. Weiss who was writing a problem on the board.

"Hi Jazzy." I trilled to Jasper, in a quiet whisper. He winced but an evil look came across his face.

"Hi yourself, Mary." He replied. And with that, the conversation had ended.

I sat silently, smiling at our little connection, and took a notebook and pen out of my bag.

We were learning some things that I had, once again, already learned. My school in Boston was extremely prestigious, and fed right into Harvard and Yale. My parents put even more pressure on me and I had to be in the honor roll every single year if they were going to allow me to continue to take fashion classes.

I have always wanted to be a designer, but that would never do for my parents. They wanted me to be a lawyer, but not just _any_ lawyer. They wanted me to be famous. I once made the mistake of telling my parents that I could be famous for my clothing designs. The turnout was so bad that I had forever blocked the memory. All I know is that my portfolio was in ashes in the fire place, all the clothing I had made was no where to be found. I also learned that it was better to keep my mouth shut about that night if I knew what was best for me.

I stayed locked in my memories for most of the class, but I was dragged back to the real world when I saw everyone getting a piece of paper out of their notebooks and solving something. By the time I realized everyone was solving a simple, but long equation on the board people were almost done I was just ½ way done with the problem when the teacher called on someone to give the answer. It took a second to realize that someone was me.

"Mar- Oh, sorry, Alice, what did you get?" I panicked. Luckily next to me, Jasper ever so slightly tilted his notebook towards me, putting his answer in full view.

"X=2.396 with the 6 repeating." I said quickly, and then Jasper smiled and tilted his notebook back to himself.

"Very good Ms. Cullen. Let's move on to the next problem." He said, as he turned back to the board and started writing another problem down. I breathed a sigh of relief and whispered a thank you to Jasper.

"I owe you one." I whispered.

"No problem, and about that tour, I'd love to." He whispered back, then turned his head to the board. My heart skipped a beat and I grinned for the rest of the class, despite Jasper and my silence.

I kept up with the class easily throughout the period, the work was like long division to me, not really difficult, but just a pain. I went through each problem mechanically, not really paying attention to what I was doing, but it was all correct nonetheless. There was only one thought that was going through my head.

_Jasper Whitlock wants to take me on a tour. Jasper Whitlock must like me._

Jasper was incredible, even though I'd only known him for such a little time. He was so interesting and he didn't seem to mind silence. His eyes were so emotional and he just seemed, well, perfect. There were two little problems that were stopping me though. Rosalie and Edward.

Edward still loved me, Rosalie still loved him. With them still in the picture there was no way I could be with Jasper. I could tell Rosalie was the kinda girl you didn't want to be on the bad side of. There must have been a good side of her too, but I don't think anyone ever saw it. That was just my guess from the scared and respectful looks on peoples faces as she passed. Mostly scared. Also Edward was so nice, even though he did bug me, that breaking his heart would be impossible for me to do. I could never crush a person like that. All my previous boyfriends had dumped me, and after all the pain I felt, I could never put anyone else through that. My grin slowly slid off as not only flashbacks of previous break ups, and then my break downs, swam before my eyes, but also images of what Edward would look like crying, and breaking down in my place. They weren't pleasant images. Sobs weren't meant to wrack his body. Tears weren't meant to slide down from his emerald green eyes. Not to sound self-centered or anything, like my breaking up with him would totally crush him cause I'm that great. It's just that from the way he talks, he sounds like he'd be really upset by something like that.

"Class dismissed, no homework. Hurry on now." Mr. Weiss announced.

With that I banished my more depressing thoughts from my mind. I took my bag from the back of my chair and got up. I clipped my pen onto my notebook and waited for Jasper to be ready to go. I figured he might need some protection from that Jessica girl, and of course, I wanted all the time with him I could get.

"What do you have next?" I asked, trying to clear a possible awkward silence.

"Free, Room 130, you?" He said. His voice sounded like a choir singing to me.

"English, Ms. Skoob room 121. " I recited, since I memorized my schedule not long after leaving the admissions office. Jasper just nodded in recognition.

"Ms. Skoob is pretty nice. She pushes you pretty hard but I always did my best work in her class." Jasper said, suddenly opening up.

"Hmm, well that's good. I've always liked English. So yeah, my locker is this way." I said pointing to the right.

"Number 322. Where's yours?" I continued.

"Number 310. So this is where I get off, see you later." He said as we stopped somewhere between room 115 and 117.

I continued walking for a few more seconds, and realized that my locker was luckily right next to my classroom. I stopped between rooms 119 and 121. I whirled the lock around and my locker opened. I put my math notebook back into my already exceedingly neat locker. I grabbed my next color coded notebook out of my bag, put my bag on the shelf of my locker and unloaded the rest of my color coded notebooks into my locker. I then closed my locker, locked it and breezed into the room, and right into Edward and Bella. Holding hands. Edward's head whipped around and then dropped Bella's hand like a hot potato. He finally managed to talk after a few long seconds

"Oh, uhm, hi Alice."

**A/N: Sooo, how do you like it? I'm going to post sometime within the week, I plan to finish this school day within a few chapters. I know their relationships are moving pretty fast, but it IS love at first sight...**


	8. A Period Alone

**A/N: Okay so I'm actually being true to my word here, my first chapter of 3 going up tonight, each will have 2 or 3 POVs, so that's anywhere between 6 and 9. Again, 25th, 32nd and 50th reviewers get big hints for chapters to come, you can pick either, what chapter you want a hint from, or to get a mystery POV for this chapter. Unless the 25th, 32nd and 50th reviews are negative in which case the review after that (26, 33 and 51) will get the hints/mystery POV. So yeah, thank you all for not tracking me down and killing me (2 A/N Chapters in a row!) but these chapters are here now and I think they're some of my best work. Enjoy**

**xx**

**JPOV**

I was on the absolute edge of complete boredom. Not only was Alice not with me, and in English instead, but Jessica Stanley was sitting next to me babbling my ear off about how she wasn't happy with Mike. She continued on to tell me all the lies she would tell Rosalie to hide it if I ever went on a date with her and Rosalie found out. It was the creepiest conversation (well more like monologue) ever. After I had gotten to my locker and said goodbye to Alice earlier I had blindly put away my math stuff and gotten a notebook to doodle in. As I sat down with a pen in my hand it got a mind of it's own and to my surprise wrote Mary Alice Brandon over and over in my nicest script. I was honestly surprised Jessica hadn't noticed.

"...and really she would never know and just imagine it Jessica Whitlock sounds so good and I know you wouldn't mind it we could be that couple that gets married after senior year and we look so good together you all tall and blond and muscular and me a curvy brunette its just perfect can I call you Jazzy-poo?..." She rattled on and on, without a break or pause. I didn't know how she could talk so long without a breath.

"Jessica, not to sound rude but I really can't take this anymore. I have never and will never so much as go on a date with you. I'm in love with someone else right now and she is most _definitely NOT_ you." I snapped/ . If there was one thing I learned from my relationship with Rosalie, it was how to get someone to shut up.

"Oh... okay... bye Jasper. She said, and if I heard right I think she muttered "asshole" under her breath.

Well that was one way top do that... at least she wouldn't be bugging me again for a while. That was something I'd almost never done though. Id spent all this time gaining the most possible self control to avoid things like this. When I was younger, I'd had the worst self control ever. I was awful to my parents, and I was always whining rude and mean. I would throw temper tantrums daily. Just as my memory started to suck me in I noticed Alice sitting next to me, staring with her eye widened in absolute shock. I went over my words to see if anything I had said could have shocked her. I came up with three awful and unacceptable options.

Option One – She heard me say that I was in love with someone that isn't Jessica and thought I meant I was in love with Rosalie. She thinks I'm not interested at all and have been slightly leading her on these past periods. This option could lead to mild annoyance and grudges against me and our relationship doomed to be purely platonic forever. That is completely unacceptable.

Option Two – She somehow figured out that when I said I was in love with someone that isn't Jessica that I meant her and now knows what I've been trying so hard to hide. This option could lead to my cheating on Rosalie, though not an unpleasant thing to be with Alice, it would require cheating, which is wrong and immoral.

Option Three – She is disgusted at how rude and commanding I was of Jessica and thinks I am a generally rude and commanding person and thus completely undateable. This option could lead to Alice hating me and avoiding me, which is the most completely unacceptable of all.

The big problem here is figuring out how to ask her in a way that will tell me which of these incredibly unacceptable options I've led myself into. Diving in is usually the best option, while trying to cover my ass to prevent the 3rd option if I can.

"Alice," I said quietly so as to not disturb Jessica, "what's wrong? Was it how I snapped at Jessica?I'm so sorry about that, she's been bugging me since 9th grade and I really just had to get her off my back. I said, the slightest hint of pleading in my voice. I almost sounded desperate, but Alice hating and avoiding me was something I couldn't even fathom dealing with, even though I'd only known her a short time.

"Jasper, really, it's okay, I was about to step in again if she didn't back off soon." She said, her volume matching mine. I noticed she didn't answer the other part of my question.

"But listen, why were you-" I cut myself off because I realized that Alice had been talking at the same time.

"And I was shocked because -" She stopped too when she heard me talking. I motioned for her to go ahead. "Well,because, okay I'm going to be really honest here and though this goes against _everything_ I believe in, I kind of think I should admit something. Jasper I, uhm, really like you. I know I'm going out with Edward right now but I really couldn't care less about him, hes in love with the Hulk sorry _Emmett's_ girlfriend. And shes all over him too. And if I'm correct I think that the Hulk – sorry _Emmett_," she said. Then she muttered to herself "God why do I keep doing that?" Then continued from where she left off, "Has the hots for Rosalie, is it? And I'm pretty sure its mutual. That's just what I've seen, I might've been wrong but probably not. I'm usually pretty good at reading people. And I've read you, you like me too don't you? But Rosalie is stopping you, you don't like her but you have respect for a relationship. You shouldn't have respect for a relationship like that. Shes all wrong for you, anyway, she looks like she could be your sister! As far as I can tell everyone is thing about cheating too. Look. They _don't_ have to know..." She said speedily. She finally slowed down at the last sentence, her voice still quiet enough that even Jessica, a table over, couldn't hear.

I felt dumbfounded as I absorbed all the information she had told me. For some reason the only thing I was stuck on though was that one sentence 'Jasper, I, uhm, really like you.' I repeated over and over in my head, and with each time my thoughts became clearer and slowly a small smile inched its way onto my expression. I looked at her, then nodded, still unable to peak. I hoped my nod had conveyed to her that I agreed with everything that she said, and she was right, but I had a feeling it just wouldn't cover it. I swallowed, cleared my mind and began to whisper a response.

"Alice, you're so complete right about everything. Though I just realized... aren't you supposed to be in English now? What happened? But before you say that, can I just do one thing? I asked, gathering up all of my bravery. She nodded obligingly and I slowly reached my hand out and took hold of her slender hand in my larder one. A feeling of elation spread through me as Alice began her story.

"Well, I walked into English to see Edward and Bella (the Hu-Emmett's girlfriend) holding hands and looking all lovey dovey. They saw me, got all embarrassed and I just walked right up to Ms. Skoob and said the first thing that came to my mind. I told her I had an awful heading and I just came in to tell her and asked if, if it was okay, and if we were just doing getting to know you thing, if I could instead go to the nurse and then to the free to wait for the medicine to kick in. she said it was fine. Then she handed me the books we would be reading this year. I put then in my locker and walked over here. She then said sheepishly, "The sight of them together made me want to be with you, sorry if that's completely wrong." My smile just grew. I was beyond elation.

Alice wanted to be with me, I wanted to be with her. The only complications paled when they were compared to this incredible news. Alice then removed her hand from mine, slipped my pen out of my other hand, which to my insane embarrassment was still writing 'Mary Alice Brandon' over and over. She then added next to each copy of her name '+Jasper Whitlock'. She continued to do that to every copy so that by the time she was finished the page was covered in copy after copy of 'Mary Alice Brandon + Jasper Whitlock' She then set the pen down, tore the page out perfectly on the perforated seam. Then folded it up, put it into her pocket, and slid her hand back into mine.

**EMPOV**

The bell rang and everyone shuffled out of their seats. Rosalie and I knew we didn't have the next period together so we went our separate ways. Earlier in the period, Eric had seen her clutching my hand. Slowly the majority of the class had turned to see what he was gaping at. They all tapped each other in disbelief, staring at Rosalie Hale actually getting close to someone. She managed to hold out for a couple seconds before giving up and dropping my hand like Superman drops Kryptonite. She refused to my eye contact for the rest of the class. The only explanation I got was her hissing 4 words to me. Her voice was as sharp as a razor and almost overshadowed that fact that just moments before she had been clutching my hand as if it were life itself.

"_My reputation. Talk later."_

That was all I got, no sorry, no explanation. Clearly this was going to be difficult to say at the least. I got that she was used to being above everyone else, but having a rep for it? Harsh. That's the kind of thing that's hard to change.

I walked to my locker as mindlessly as I could in such a new school. It was in the same direction as my Latin class, so I was pretty lucky. I stopped in front of my l9cker and got out the notebook and folder I had bought for Latin and walked the next half minute to Latin. I did everything as mindlessly as I could, trying not to be offended by what Rosalie said. I knew if I let myself think, it would be about her.

I walked up to the door and opened it. I walked up to the teacher to get my Latin book, which was yellow. That's all I cared to notice. I dimly heard the teacher introduce himself as Mr. Litan. Clearly just an anagram of Latin. I nodded and took a seat alone in the back row.

"Class," he announced, as soon as everyone was seated, "I'm your new Latin teacher, Mr. Litan, and we have a new student. Emmett, would you like to introduce yourself? After, I would like everyone to stand up and introduce themselves to him."

I stood up and shoved a smile on my face, not wanting to seem unpleasant. I looked steadily out to the class.

"Hey everyone, my name's Emmett McCarty. I just moved from Chicago. Nice to meet you all." I said. Once again keeping it simple. Once again some random girls I couldn't care less about let out giggles.

I squeezed back into the small desk. I was clearly too big for it, which made me feel kind of awkward. Apparently the girls seemed to think it was hot that I was so oversized. Clearly they didn't see many fresh faces here.

One by one everyone stood up and stated their names. I felt like I was a kid in Charlie Brown listening to the adults because all I heard was muffled mumbling noises. It wasn't like I was thinking about anything in particular to take away my focus, I just didn't wan to focus on this. I was brooding. I sat quietly, avoiding all focus, and silently praying I wouldn't get picked on for anything. My head was ducked and my shoulders slumped. Even so I still looked like an inflated version of all the other guys.

I slowly realized that I sounded pathetic. You can call me a teddy bear, you can can call me many things, pathetic was not one of them. I quickly came up with a game to play. It was a game I had long ago played with an old friend of mine.

"_Jamey, what's going on here?" I whined out. My voice the higher one of a 14 year old boy. Even then I hulked over my once friend Jamey Delore._

"_**Dont** call me Jamey," he hissed, "it's James. And it's as I said, wejust grew apart. Nobody's fault. Nothing going on. It's just life. Move on Emmett. I'm switching school at the end of the year anyway. Just forget about me, Em, forget it." He said, his voice getting slightly softer near the end. Almost as if he had any guilt for the new roads he'd turned down. I knew he didn't_

_ We had been best friends for years, Jamey and I. My mom used to call us twins because we were so inseparable and so alike, that despite him being a slim boy with blue eyes and shaggy blond hair, we were so in sync it was hard to imagine we weren't related. But then as we got a bit older, even though we had just become teens, Jamey started making some bad decisions. I'd even seen him take a long drag or two of a cigarette a couple times behind the school. Something only 10th graders would do, not 8th graders. Slowly, he started hanging out with a group of kids that were bad news. His grades started dropping and he was turning from cool to failure. He was probably the youngest thug in Chicago at that point,stealing from corner stores and whoever was sitting near him. Everyone always knew to check their pockets after sitting near him, and they knew who to blame when something was missing. _

_ Somehow through all of this, we managed to stay close. Now that I look back it was stupid, but I stayed fiercely loyal. But soon, he had a rep to keep up, just like Rosalie, and he uttered the words that seemed to end my life._

I was glad to have to remember the moment that had weighed down on me throughout th remainder of 8th grade. It reminded me that I had more pride than to keep a friendship or a relationship on the DL (down low) just for someones rep. If Rosalie didn't like that then I guess I'd just have to move on. I wasn't getting hurt like that again.

I almosrt forgot my reason for plunging head first into the depths of my memory. The game I used to play with Jamey. It was kind of silly, but for a Latin class, filled with words I pretty much knew already, because I had studied, wanting to start the year ahead, it was better than nothing.

The rules were easy. You picked out 5 or 10 words that were related to the class discussion, and every time someone said one of the words you had to do a specific action. We always picked something silly and conspicuous. One time we high fived, another time we would throw something off our desks. I decided to go for a slightly less conspicuous one this time and crack my knuckled every time I heard one of my words. Then I decided to make the list of words, and use 10 words. I decided to add the date because of course I would play this game more, and I didn't want to re-use a word list.

_**Emmett's List of Words 9/1/10**_

Et - and

pagina - page

lege – read

tres - three

in – in, on, into, onto, against

dum - while

imquit – s/he says/said

Quintus – the main character of the book

conspexit – s/he caught sight of

videt – s/he sees

I spent the class cracking my knuckles, which I thought I might regret later. It's a known fact that kracking your knuckles too much can make your hands all messed up when your older. Well, whatever, it was worth it. Alll the girls were staring at me like I was covered in tattoos with a nose ring because they found knuckle cracking very bad ass, and all the guys looked at me with mild terror. Oh well... It was just the joys of being a new kid, no one knew you. They see me holding Bella and laughing, then they see me cracking my knuckles menacingly. I didn't really care how it would turn out for me, it was just too damn funny.

Finally the bell rung. I'd have to find a good list of stuff to do during that period, my plan was to freak everyone out in the clas, but get great grades. Give Mr. Litan some fun writing my report card. It may sound kidn of mean, but I don't think i'm doing any harm, it was just kind of funny. It's not like I'll be here for too long. Just until I graduate.

I made it to the door without laughing anf walked towards my locker laughing. Then moved on to tech as I calmed down. I hoped Rosalie would be there, just thinking about her sobered me. I held onto the hope that she would give me an explanation now, though I highly doubted I. Afterr the whole Bio incident, with not knowing the answer, I bet she'd want to pay attention, even in a silly non-academic like Tech.

I walked into the tech lab and pick a computer desk with an empty one next to it, far away from the teacher. I saved the seat for Rose and hoped that everyone who walked in was her.

Finally she did walk in and her eyes did a quick sweep of the room, looking cold as ice. They stopped on me and warmed for a second, then froze back over and she walked toward me, her face grim.


	9. James Delore

**A/N okay, 2 of 3. I'm working really hard and just not doing my homework, so yeah. Whatever, ill pull an all nighter to get these chapters up. A promise is a promise. I really appreciate you guys. Now I have to write a BxE chapter, which I have to admit, I dont like doing. But I hope you all like it anyway!**

**Oh and here are my aknowledgements**

**For subscribing**

Alicia Whitlock Cullen

bLuEsaphire09

cutemary102

EsmeAliceRose

More-Than-Ever17

Team Alice and Jasper

yupit'sMAGZ

**Getaway Girl (sorry, I don't know about on FF, but on word your name looks different cause I added it later.)**

**For Favoriting**

bLuEsaphire09

EsmeAliceRose

findmewhenitrains

JasperAliceObsessor

Mrs Hannah Longbottom

PrettyinPink4life

shessymaru

Tercerita

TheFamouslyUnfamousAuthor

txjazz1863

whitlockfan

XxSafarixX

yupit'sMAGZ

**And for Reviewing(sorry this is taking up so much space guys, right to the story after this, I promise)**

Team Alice and Jasper

**Who pointed out a mistake, thanks!**

bLuEsaphire09

**4 times!**

yupit'sMAGZ

Alicia Whitlock Cullen

**2 times!**

txjazz1863

TheFamouslyUnfamousAuthor

**4 times!**

TheBookAddict

**I love you all infinitely**

**xx**

**BPOV**

The pixie girl, Alice, walked in. Oh Crap. I felt Edward's cool skin burning into mine and dropped it. Her eyes flashed, confusion, rage, hurt, annoyance, then just calm.

"Oh, uhm, hi Alice." Edward choked out next to me. She just walked by as if she didn't see us. She walked right up to Ms. Skoob, announced she had a head ache and asked for the period off in the nurses office. Of course you can't say no to someone like her, and she was soon bounding down the hall. Well, we blew that one... I was actually scared of Alice. I barely knew her but I was definitely terrified. I was the other woman. _Edward's_ other woman.

I would have to find her during lunch and apologize. I didn't like people angry at me. I didn't want to make a fuss. I guess it's a flaw of mine. I hate being flustered over. Some people may say it's a good thing, but my parents have always complained. I hate parties, and clubs, and I never let them do anything too special for anything. Not for my birthday, not for the holidays, nothing. People would just have to deal with it.

"Bella, here, you were zoning out. Ms. Skoob gave us our book. Wuthering Heights." My eyes lit up. Wuthering Heights was one of my favorite books ever written. It's a constant companion and always on my night table. Some people would say that my book is falling apart, I prefer the term "much loved."

"Wow, that's great. I really love that book." I told Edward.

"I noticed. I'm not sure if you realize this but your smiling so wide it looks like it hurts." He said with a small chuckle. Just as he said it I realized it was true and eased my grin into a pleasant smile as I followed Edward to the 4th row, right in the middle. I put down my book and note book, and settled down as the rest of the class trickled in.

Edward slowly inched his hand over, seeking mine. Just as my hand touched his, someone walked up to me.

"Hi, nice to meet you. James Delore." **A/N: Oh Snap, yes, and by the way, its a big school, so it makes total sense for him not to have seen Emmett yet, though he knows hes there. "**You're Bella, right? Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked, motioning to the empty chair next to her.

"Not at all." I said. He seemed pretty nice. Very clean cut, wearing a polo and slacks.

My hand was still frozen, just barely touching Edward's as I engaged in conversation with James.

"Hi, I was new here a couple years ago. I know how weird it is, there aren't too many new people here. Not many people would think of moving to Forks, Washington." He said, laughing.

I laughed too, but suddenly got very serious as I said. "My dad is the Police Chief, he's lived ehre practically his whole life. Are you trying to insinuate something?" I asked, in mock anger.

"Oh my gosh no! I'm so sorry! Chief Swan is so nice. I didn't mean anythin-" He said, but I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, I was messing with you." I said, taking my turn to laugh.

"Oh..." He said, trailing off.

Before he could continue, Edward cut in.

"Bella, honey, what were you saying about Wuthering Heights?" He said innocently, trying to mask the fact that he was doing the same thing he did with Mike, steering me away. His jealousy was adorable. I didn't mind him trying to do it. I clearly liked him best, and no way did I want to send mixed signals. I put my hand into his and gave it a squeeze.

"I was just saying how much I love it, sweetie." I said, relaying that I got his message. No more James Delore. Well, it'd be pretty hard to ignore someone sitting right next to me, but as long as I was next to Edward, it was fine.

"So, Edward," I said, keeping the conversation going, to keep avoiding James, "I was thinking that maybe, for lunch maybe all of us new kids could sit together? You, me, Emmett and Alice? Maybe we'll invite that blond couple too? They seemed nice." I said, actually just coming up with the idea and deciding I liked it. It gave me the chance to say sorry to Alice, and break up Jasper and Rosalie.

"Emmett McCarty?" James asked from next to me. Well, I couldn't ignore him if he talked to me flat out.

"Yes, you know him?" I asked.

"Know him? He and I were best friends until I moved here!" He said. **A/N: Mind you, James knows fully well that Emmett is here, he just wants another excuse to talk to Bella**

"Oh wow that's so cool. Emmett and I are..." I said, trailing off. What are we? We;re boyfriend and girlfriend but he gave me permission to cheat. Kind of. "...best friends too. What a coincidence." Next to me Edward laughed at my cover up. This James guy clearly wasn't going to stop talking, I needed an escape. He was starting to bug me now. Either he was an idiot who couldn't see I was with someone else, or just didn't care. I had to make it as obvious as possible.

"Eddie, love," I said, hoping, _begging_, that Edward understood where I was going and didn't think I was serious, love is a strong word for the first day. I think, well I don't know about Edward. But still, "What are _we_ doing on our _date_ Saturday night?" I said, stressing the words that I most wanted James to hear.

"Please, never become an actress." He whispered so quietly I had to strain to hear it.

"Oh I don't know, _lovey_, maybe a nice _dinner_ _date_ in Port Angeles?" He said, straining the right words as well. I quickly wondered whether we were actually planning a date, and I felt a blush rise up to my cheeks. Hearing him call me lovey seemed to right. It seemed natural.

"That sounds great, _honey_!" I said. I made a silent prayer no one else was listening. The classroom was almost full now, class was 2 minutes to starting. If anyone heard, they could tell Emmett. I know he gave me the go ahead to be close with him and cheat, kind of, but not to call Edward "love" and plan a date for this Saturday. That was just moving a bit _too_ fast. No matter how perfect Edward was. And how allowing Emmett was.

Finally, class started, we sat in silence. James seemed to have gotten the message. I wasn't interested. Class was interesting so I didn't really talk to Edward at all. I just took comfort in his presence and squeezed his hand every so often. Ms. Skoob was the only teacher not to make us go through the embarrassing introductions and all, we just went right into class. They all knew who we were anyway. News travels fast here.

Eventually the bell rung. We walked out of class and stopped.

"Sorry I have to go to the bathroom." Edward said, his voice right in my ear. I just nodded and waited close to the bathroom door which was right across from the English room.

**EPOV**

It all happened in slow motion. I heard some kind of noise outside. A male voice, confident, coaxing. A female voice, which I realized too late to be Bella's, worried and shaky. Then a crash. A deep gravely voice joined in then, and there was more crashing. I flung the door open. Bella was standing right against a locker, a hand right behind her, between her back and a lock, rubbing her back. James was on the floor, with a bruise forming under his eye. Emmett, standing between him and Bella, my Bella, crouching defensively. I ran out and checked on Bella.

"Bella, are you okay? What happened?" I asked, quickly. I was terrified. I gathered that James tried to make a move on Bella, she denied him, and somehow that crash worked in. Emmett came over and set James straight. I wasn't sure.

"Yes, what _did_ happen Ms. Swan? " Asked a teacher. "All of you, Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen, Mr. McCarty come to my office. I expect you to manage to bring Mr. Delore with us as well. Let's sort this out, shall we?"

"Yes ma'am" We all said simultaneously. I was filled with rage and disgust at having to drag that half-unconscious pig with us to that woman's office.

We walked down the hall to the end of the building where the teachers offices sat next to the Cafeteria. She dragged us into the office that said Guidance Counselor. I really didn't like Guidance Counselors, well, too late for that now.

"Sit down, please. And Ms. Swan, please, share your side of the story."

Bella took a deep breath and began the terrifying story.

"Well, I had just exited English class, I had sat inbetween James and Edward. James kept trying to talk to me, like mentioning he knew Emmett too, and I kept hinting I was with someone else and he just didn't get it. So finally, we just go class in silence. After class Edward had to go to the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, James comes straight towards me. He said, 'Hey baby, wanna hang out just you and me? Without your friend Eddie?'" I tensed up immediately. I hated James Delore. "So I told him I wasn't interested. I was happily in a relationship. He said we'll see about that. He pushed me back into the lockers, hitting my back on one of the locks and tried to kiss me. Just as he leaned in, he flew off as Emmett tackled him down. Emmett is my boyfriend. Emmett punched James in self defense when James tried to get up and back at me. Then Edward came out of the bathroom and checked up on me." She said. I held the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger, taking deep breaths. I needed to calm down before I punched this guys lights out. I didn't want to get in trouble. I was smarter than that..

"Okay, so in that case, Mr. Delore, you have 2 weeks detention. You should watch how you act, you're lucky we accepted you considering the state you were in before, don't make us regret it. Now, Mr. McCarty, Bella says you know James? Would you mind explaining?"

I sighed deeply. I didn't think the punishment was steep enough, but it was punishment.

Emmett squirmed in his seat, and looked uncomfortable, before finally settling down and taking a deep breath.

"Well, in the years leading up to his transfer we were... best friends... When I saw the jerk who left me in 8th grade, hitting on my sweet girlfriend, I just couldn't contain myself." He said, leaving it simple.

"Alright, Mr. McCarty, Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, you are free to go. Mr. Delore will stay here until he is fully functional and he can actually hear me when he hears how much trouble he's in." She said with a smile. Off you go. You don't want to be late for your next class, do you?" She said. Did I say I didnt like Guidance Counselors? I was just kidding.

"No ma'am" We all said in unison again.

"Good, now run along." She said, her tone dismissive, and authoritative.


	10. Rosalie Alone

**A/N: Sorry! Another late chapter. I've had some kind of flu/cold/god awful runny nose thing. Sorry, excuses excuses. I was really flattered by my friend TheFamouslyUnfamousAuthor who gave me a rave review and inspired me to write. Apparently no one seems to want the big hints for the 25th review, so maybe I should up the ante? 25th reviewer gets 3 things: **

**A big preview from the chapter of the last period Drama Class**

**? POV for James' attack on Bella**

**A story written from Alice's point of view about a dramatic childhood moment (which is more exciting than you think, maybe something like when Alice confesses she wants to be a designer)**

**Alright, so this is my third draft of this paragraph because I ramble each time, im simply going to state that this chapter is emotional and moves quickly, because thoughts move quickly, and this chapter will mainly be thoughts as opposed to action. Next chapter will be much lighter, I promise, but I really wanted to get this done.**

**Xx**

**RPOV**

As Emmett walked away, I growled to myself. I can't believe I just let those 2 things happen. I just let the whole class see me take my guard down. That does _not_ work for my rep. I do this for Jasper. He must know that, right? He must know how hard I try for him. But do I? Do I really? Would it really be that bad-Yes. I decided immediately. Yes it would. I let my guard down once, and I've learned that it should never happen again.

At the same time I was so angry with myself for letting Emmett go, and for putting my guard back up. I had let him in, and he had been so kind. And then I kicked him out, and locked the doors behind him. And the worst part was, I wasn't so sure I could unlock those doors again, I wasn't so sure if I could become that vulnerable. It scared me.

I finally realized I was standing frozen a couple of feet from my desk, books in hand, the classroom almost empty. I quickly walked out and towards Math class. On my way, I barely looked up to see peoples faces. All I knew was that instead of the bubble of silence that usually followed me everywhere, it had changed to a bubble of trecherous whispers, following me to my locker, then on to Math. The silence I could handle. Silence meant fear. Silence meant revery. Whispering meant gossip. Whispering meant they had something to whisper about. I couldn't handle the whispering.

"What?" I said. My voice level. It carried throughout the hall over the whispers. They just got louder.

"If you have something to say to me, say it to my face. At least have that courtesy." I said, bitterness in my voice. The whispering got even louder. I just decided to ignore it and stalk off. It wasn't even worth it. I looked at my perfectly manicured feet the rest of the way to math.

Because of that, I missed seeing Jasper walking with the pixie. Alice, as I'd heard her called. I would've seen how happy he was, and known was I was doing was right, but I just wasn't that lucky.

The door swumg open easily and everyone went from normal conversation to whispers. Every couple of seconds I heard my name, and I whipped around to wherever I heard it from, but I never had any clue. I finally just took a seat, on the aisle closer to the back.. No one was close. I thought it was the perfect spot. Unfortunately, I didnt keep it in mind that someone didn't have to be next to you to talk to you.

Mike Newton was 2 seats ahead of me, also on the aisle. He had been staring alternatively between my ass and my boobs as I had walked in. Apparently, he thought that little thing in Bio meant I was fair game. He turned around to face me, a gross smile on his face.

"Hey baby," I cringed, it slipped his notice, "wanna come to a supply closet with me? Jess will never know." He said, probably trying to sound seductive, and failing terribly at it. Old Rosalie would've laughed and made a joke out of it. But I wasn't her. I was New Rosalie. My eyes hardened and I snapped back at him.

"I'm sorry, but since when can you talk like that, asshole? I have a boyfriend. Cheat with someone else." I said, my voice dripping with malice.

He put his hands up to surrender and I had a false pretense I was safe, until he turned around, got his books, and stood up. He stepped forwards, and I had to do my best not to cringe back. He then walked, slowly, back and sat right down next to me. He rested his arm down next to me, and leaned over. He moved slowly until his mouth was just at my ear. I looked desperately up to the front of the classroom. Mr. Weiss was writing a problem on the board. I was stuck. Everyone else watched with an amused gleam in their eyes.

"What's wrong, Rosie, afraid to get a little close?" He whispered, his hot breath uncomfortably tickling my ear. His voice was taunting. He knew nothing would be done against him. He even want as far as to try to grab my hand. The difference between the feeling of his and Emmets was monumental. Holding Emmetts hand I felt safe, contained, happy. Holding Mikes, I felt like I was a live wire. I was ready to drop kick him to Mexico. I was ready to fight.

I dug my nails into his hands. So roughly, that before he said "Ow!" And pulled away, there were already deep cresent marks on his palm.

"Mike, get the hell back to your seat. Try that again and I'll have you in juvi before you can say "Meet me in the closet?" Understand? Oh, and don't call me Rose." I said, using my sweetest voice. My point was understood and he scrambled away. Everyone's eyes were still on me.

"What?" I said, carefully leveling the volume of my voice so that Mr. Weiss, who was still writing that goddamn problem on the board, couldn't hear me, "any of you got a problem? Why don't you come back hear so we can talk about it, just like Mike did." I said, keeping my voice as sweet as before. Everyone's heads whipped back forward. Terrified of pissing me off after what they'd seen. Finally I heard silence. Silence was familiar. Silence meant fear. Silence meant revery. Silence I could deal with.

I ignored class. I couldn't think about it. I just hibernated. My mind frozen. No one talked about me. No one looked at me. And the teacher never picked me. I was safe. I was wrapped in my own cocoon of silence.

The bell rang and I walked out. I headed towards tech slowly. As the news of this class spread, the whispers all turned so silence. Slowly, though, as I kept walking, the whispers started up again. Oddly, I hadn't heard my name in them once. I knew something was wrong. I heard 4 names. James Delore. Emmett McCarty. Bella Swan. Edward Mason. I never got involved in other peoples business but this sounded kind of important. I walked up to Jessica.

"What just happened here?" I asked. Normally anyone would be shocked to hear me talking to them, but this was a special circumstance.

"Bella walked out of class, holding hands with Edward. James had been hitting on her all class. Edward went to the bathroom. James walked up to her, tried to hit on her. Slammed her back into a locker. Tried to kiss her. Emmett ran and tackled him down and punched him. Edward came out and both he and Emmett were standing protectively in front of Bella, waiting for James to regain consciousness when the Guidance Counselor, whos name I dont know, walked up and brought them all to her office." Jessica said. I had to listen very closely, because she was speaking so fast, a hummingbird would have trouble keeping up.

My fists clenched with anger. I hated the fact that someone could go through that. It was worse than what Mike did. And from someone like James? I always thought he was nice. I was majorly wrong. I had strong feelings about this. I may not like this Bella girl, because she was with Emmett, but she found Edward. Edward was with Alice, but Alice found Jasper, so I guess she wasn't all that bad. But now she had me on her side. I would most definitely be with Bella through this. Something like that is traumatic. I didn't want anyone else to turn out like I did. It wasn't how life was supposed to work. I had to let Bella in. Everyone had just stayed silent and watched as it had happened. I decided something. Silence meant fear. Silence meant revery. Silence stopped words. Silence prevented help. Silence wasn't safe. I couldn't deal with Silence any more.

**A/N: APOV going up tomorrow or later tonight!** **Review, tell me what you think of Rosalies Revelation. **


	11. Alice's Past

**A/N:** **Hi, Sorry last chapter and this chapter are one POV but theyre both very profound and they are better off on their own. Oh, and I hope you all had a great halloween. I'd also like to quickly thank BerryEbilBunny, whos reviews made my day. Absolutely. Thank you a thousand times over. **

**Also, I did some math today, and this is how I figure it. Ill probably do another 10 or more chapters of everyones point of view, then Ill probably do 8-10 more from Alices point of view, and 8-10 more from Jaspers, and then the Epilogue, which will have everyone's. So that puts us anywhere between 39 and 45 chapters in all. That will end at around Thanksgiving break for them (A&J povs will go much faster) and ill probably have finished by, realistically, April or May. Just wanted to let you all know my timetable.**

**Also, I'd like to respond to EsmeAliceRose's messages because its probably stuff everyones been thinking. Alice doesnt live with Esme and Carlisle. Im pretty sure I wrote them as Edwards parents, if I didnt it was a mistake. But the parents I wrote about (from the scene where she has the flashback to when she met edward) are her foster parents. The parents who did all that awful stuff are no longer in her life. Why they arent is going to be revealed in this chapter. By the way the reason all that happened to Bella, even though its a Jasper Alice story is because until I finish the school day its an everyone story, and James is Bellas deal, not Alices, and I use it as jumping off point for Alice and Bellas relationship. **

**Also, you won! Thats right! EsmeAliceRose won! The race is on to get to review 50, the prize for which will be posted next chapter. I'll PM them to you tonight or tomorrow with your prizes.**

**Xx**

**APOV**

I gently lent into Jaspers side, 15 minutes left in the free. We had sat in comfortable silence for a while now, just enjoying each others presence. I wished I could snuggle into his arm and let him hold me, but I knew that was too abrupt and taking it too far.

Suddenly I froze and an image came into my mind. I was having one of my moments. They were the main reason for my parents disdain for me. I _felt_ things. It was almost being psychic. It was like strong intuition, but there were pictures along with it sometimes, when it was strong. I often saw things very blurry, because people always changed their minds, and my visions had to reflect that somehow. Now, I saw many images, so that it almost created a movie. I had almost never had a vision so strong. I saw a guy with sandy hair talk to Bella in class, and asked her something that made her blush uncomfortably, and then shake her head. Then I saw Bella walk out of class with Edward, holding hands. If I hadn't been frozen, my hands would've clenched into fists around Jasper's. Then I saw Edward walk into the men's room and some guy stalk towards Bella, lust in his eyes. He tried to seduce her, and then slammed her into a locker and tried to kiss her.

I came back to full awareness with Jasper rubbing my back and worridly whispering in my ear, beseeching me to come back to him.

"Come back to me Alice, what's wrong? Come back." He chanted over and over. I shook all over and finally was able to speak and move.

"One second." I said.

I thought before I gave him an answer. He was practically radiating waves of calm and reassurance and it almost made me feel comfortable enough to tell him about my extra abilities. Almost. Telling my parents had been hard enough, and it had gone badly enough to almost scare me out of telling anyone every again. Almost. I had told my sister later that night, when she wondered at the new welts forming on my back. I was glad for doing what I did all that time ago. I had a better life now.

_ I froze, and an image shot into my mind of my mother, my real one, thinking about wearing a red dress tomorrow, then suddenly I saw her wearing a green one with lace rimming the sleeves. _

"_Wear the green one. It fits better." I burst out, in the middle of dinner with my parents. Usually my sister Cynthia would be sitting with us, but her privilege of eating dinner was taken away. She had confessed she wanted to be a singer, instead of a surgeon, and had been taking singing classes at the Community Center. No dinner for a month. When my father was done with her, I had to lift her much taller, but sadly thin frame with my own tiny hands, all the way into our room. She was one year my junior but much taller. I had always been protective of her, and I ate even less than she did. I was the defiant one. I wouldn't condemn myself to a life of being put down. I was lucky to be able to walk normally every day. _

_ My mother stared at me with wide eyes. She gasped and continued to gape._

"_H-h-how did you know I was... How... why...? Was that... Did you just...?" She rushed out many questions, but never finished one._

"_What did you do wrong this time, Mary?" My father spit out. I cringed back. He didn't sound happy, then again, he never really did before beating time which was after dinner._

_I stayed silent. Silence had once saved me, and I prayed it would do the same again. It didn't. My mother decided to talk._

"_She knew what was in my head. Just as I was thinking about wearing a green dress she froze up, then said what she just said." My mother said. Her voice was shaky, either from being scared of me, or of my father. I wasn't sure which._

"_Mary, what the hell is this? Why the hell are you in your mothers head?" My breath was caught in my throat. Silence wasn't helping. _

"_It's... it's... it's nothing Father. I just happened to be thinking about the same thing. I thought mother should wear her green dress tomorrow, don't you like that one better?" I asked. I was trying my best to cover, and hope Father would drop it. I hoped in vain._

"_Dinner is over! Mary, with me, it's time we had one of our little nightly chats." He said. Chat was his word for beatings. I was scared._

"_Georgia. Put away the dishes and make sure Cynthia is hungry, I was her defiance smushed like a bug." He sneered._

"_Mary! Come here." He said. I followed like an idiot. As soon as we got to his room he slammed the door._

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT MARY? WHY DO YOU NEVER LISTEN? CAN'T YOU JUST BE NORMAL?" He shouted. This was worse than most nights._

"_N-n-nothing Father. I try to be the best I can, I do!" I said. "I don't think I did anything wrong..." I continued. I realized too late that it was the worst thing I could've said._

"_You didn't do anything wrong? YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG? YOU'RE LUCKY TO JUST BE LIVING, MARY. IF I SAY YOU DID SOMETHING WRONG THEN YOU DID SOMETHING WRONG. ARE WE CLEAR?" He roared. His anger escalating by the moment._

_I nodded dumbly and sat in shock as he slapped me across the face, and the roughly shoved me onto the floor._

_ He grabbed a whip that he always kept handy and turned me onto my stomach. I felt the sting of the whip come down 5 times before he started screaming at me again._

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT? GET OUT OF YOUR MOTHERS HEAD! SHE HAS ENOUGH TO DEAL WITH HAVING YOU TWO GOD AWFUL GIRLS AS CHILDREN!" He yelled. I knew it wasn't the time for resistance but I couldn't stop myself._

"_I think it's you that's the burden, not us." I said, my voice was shakier than I had hoped, but the tone behind it was strong._

"_WHAT THE HELL? YOU WILL NOT TALK BACK TO ME. I AM YOUR FATHER." He said, and brought the whip down 5 more times._

"_Get the hell out of here, I can't even look at you. You're a disgrace. No more dinner or breakfast for a week." He said, finally calming down some, but the pure hate and malice was clear. I knew I had done nothing wrong, I had just slipped at telling one of my visions. I'd been having them since I was 7. After having 7 years of them, I was no longer scared of them. I knew I was different. I embraced it._

_ I crawled out, barely able to lift myself off the ground. I dragged myself out on weak legs and arms. I collapsed down the hall into Cynthia and my shared room. I saw my mom sitting on Cynthia and my shared bed, looking utterly void of emotion. I used up energy I didn't know I had to pull myself up to standing height, which was the same size as her and walked right up to her. I put my face right in front of hers, my eyes blazing. _

"_Get the hell out." I said, echoing my father's words. She wouldn't tell him. She was even scared of me. She was spineless._

_ She hurried out, leaving me alone with Cynthia. I collapsed once more, this time onto the bed. I groaned. The shirt I was wearing did nothing in terms of protecting me from getting welts, and it kept getting harder to hide it at school._

_ Cynthia brought out the emergency tube of salve for my welts. We were beat often, but the whip was usually only a threat, seldom ever used. It was plain on her face that she wanted to know why._

"_Cynthia," I started warily, my voice steady and smooth, but cracking with pain as she applied the salve, "I'm going to tell you something, and you may not believe me and you may not like it, but I'm going to tell you anyway." She just nodded. "I see things... things that haven't happened yet. They pop into my mind sometimes. Since I was 7. It's not very descriptive, its just a couple of images I have to string together every once in a while. It's kind of like very very strong intuition. I by accident said something tonight I had... guessed... and Mother thought I was in her head. Father whipped me." I said, enunciating every single painful syllable. I notably winced when Cynthia went over a spot where 3 welts all crossed. She retracted her hand on instinct, but then slowly put it back and continued her work._

"_Can you keep that a secret? Do you have a question?" I probed. Cynthia was practically my twin, because we were 11 months apart, and when you suffer like that together, you grow close._

"_Yes. I won't tell. Your secret's safe with me." She stated._

_ We sat the rest of the night in silence._

In all honesty, I just didn't know what to do around Jasper. After living with my _new_ parents and after going through a year of therapy, I had become a more open person, and Cynthia had forever kept my secret, but after you just meet a new boy, telling him your psychic doesn't really help with getting a first date. But it was Jasper. Jasper Whitlock... Could I? His calm aura was just inviting... I... I... I'll do it.

"Okay, I'm ready." I stated, mentally bracing myself for the worst, while simultaneously hoping for the opposite. Jasper nodded and squeezed my hand comfortingly.

"Well... every once in a while I have a very very _very_ strong intuition." I started, still keeping my volume down. This was not something Jessica Stanley needed to know. "They've gotten stronger and more frequent over the years, and have almost become... visions. They're always changing, just how people are always changing their minds. I just had one. The new girl Bella, Emmett's girlfriend? Some preppy guy with sandy hair is going to try to make out with her right in the middle of the hall, even after she had kindly denied him many times during class. Edward went to the bathroom right by the English room and James will try it then. After this class. We have to do something." I said.

I may not really like Bella as of now, but I had a feeling we'd be great friends. I didn't know why, I didn't really want to. But I knew it would happen. It would. Also I wasn't just about to stand by like my mother had when something like that was going to happen. I wouldn't be weak. I wouldn't stay trapped in silence. I couldn't deal with silence. Silence prevented help. Silence meant fear. Silence meant anger. Silence meant giving up. Silence meant giving in. Silence wasn't safe. Just like my home hadn't been safe. After I had done the hardest thing I could possibly dream of, sneaking out, leaving Cynthia crying on my bed, stealing my fathers hidden money and walking out at the age of 14, I had been running from home. Running from the silence that had lived there when we weren't screaming. Ever since I'd been more calm with noise around me. I was always moving, always talking, always preventing silence. Dead air.

I had sworn I would find Cynthia and save her one day. But now I was 17. I could never go back there. I didn't have the guts to report it yet. It would lead to the inevitable interview about what, exactly, my father did, and I wasn't quite stable enough to handle that. I was a coward. I had to make sure I wasn't like my mother. I couldn't fail at this too.

I shook my head to rid it of those thoughts and reminded myself to think of Bella. Bella was the one in trouble I realized as Jasper opened his mouth to talk, that he had yet to respond to my confession. That's it, he thinks I'm crazy. He's about to suggest I go to a psychologist and never talk to me again.

"Well, Alice, we have 10 minutes until the periods over. We can leave as soon as it's done and go check on Bella. Something like that happening is unacceptable." Jasper said at last. I slowly realized, he believed me. He really believed me. Jasper believed me. Jasper Whitlock believed that I was psychic. It was enough to be elated for. But once again, think of Bella.

"Yes, I agree. At the end of the period let's go, I wish we could leave before the periods over but we're not allowed." I said.

"So, what should we do for the next 10 minutes?" Jasper asked. There were a lot of things I _wanted_ to do, but I knew I couldn't do those, so I snuggled into his arm and relaxed contentedly. I decided it was time I knew a little more about Jasper.

"So, it's time for Q&A," I whispered, realizing I'd been whispering this whole time _Good, Jessica shouldn't know any of this_, "What's your favorite color?

"Blue."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Mac N' Cheese."

We both giggled.

"Do you have any pets? Have you had any before?"

"Hey, that's two!" He mock complained.

"Just answer it."

"No, not currently, but I had Hammy the Hamster when I was 5." He said sheepishly.

We both giggled again.

"Now," he said authoritatively, "It's my turn." He seemed to know just how to act to get me out of the mood my memories had put me in.

"Alright, what's your favorite activity?" He asked. I suddenly wondered if saying that this was my favorite was too cheesy, and just as suddenly realized it would be. I settled for my second favorite.

"Shopping." I said, definitely. Shopping was my favorite. Getting lost in racks of aquamarines, burgundies and tangerines was one of the most calming pass-times I could think of.

"I also kind of like baseball." I added. I watched Baseball with dad all the time. I had just watched a game last night until about midnight, when I had finally loped off to bed. Jasper grinned.

"Me too. But next question. Favorite color?"

"Yellow."

"Favorite food?"

"Creamy tomato soup." He smiled.

"We go so well together. Just think about it. Blue goes well with yellow, we both like baseball, and what goes better with Mac N' Cheese than tomato soup?"

"Nothing." We said at the same time with a laugh. It was a nice moment to click. However the moment was slowly ruined by the ticking of the clock.

"Alice... It's almost time."

"Alright, let's get a move on." I said. My stomach clenched as I prepared for what was ahead.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger, next chapter will start with APOV on the attack and why she wasn't involved, but I wanted to get something up ASAP. I feel bad, I made you all wait for so long but nothing much, but I hope this is enough to get me free until about Wednesday or so. I'm having minor block, but I'll definitely do the best I can.**


	12. Some Writing, some Apology!

**A/N: Hi! So first off, all you writers know that you can see which countries you get views from, and how many visitors and page views you get per country per month. There is one person in Jordan who has read all my chapters last month. I think that's awesome, so shout out to you! Also, I removed my other story from FF, I plan on reworking it (for the 3rd or 4th time) and really making it into something worth reading. **

**Anyways, for the 50th review, the reviewer gets some cool stuff!**

**All the stuff the 25th got, PLUS:**

**(and heres the really exciting part)**

**YOU GET TO CHOOSE! yes, you get to choose your prize, as long as its slightly reasonable, I'll do it. So when you win, PM me and well decide a totally awesome prize.**

**Allllllsssooooo, as I near the end of the school day, the chapter length will go up monumentally. Because today is the only all POVs day I really want to get my fill in. Also, I'm adding a special ?POV (which EsmeAliceRose has already read) it was 25th reviewer winnings, but it just helped me decide a GIANT plot change as I wrote it, so I think you all should read it, even if you have no clue whos talking.**

**So, back to business, heres the chapter. Its kinda longer. Sorry it wasnt up sooner. I had the stomach flu then a monumental block. no. more like a wall. Well most like the great wall of china. It was monumental. Thank you all for reading, id like to reiterate quickly that I suck. Sorry.**

**Xx**

**The following POV is RIGHT before the following APOV**

?POV

__I watched Alice with no small satisfaction. She had made it so far. She was doing so well. I was lucky I had just gotten a bathroom pass. I hated the chance to miss something so nice. Of course I knew she was coming. Of course I hid it. It's what any good person in my position would do. But I'm not just any person, am I?

**A/N: Alright, so I know, it's confusing. I really would LOVE to post who this is, but it would TOTALLY ruin something coming up quite soon. **

APOV

I slowly rose, pulling Jasper up with me by the hand. We had two minutes. The ticking of the clock filled my ears. Jessica seemed to want to watch us go off, but then kept forcing herself to look back at her work, probably thinking rude thoughts about Jasper after he shut her up.

The ticking should've been calming, clearing out any possible silences. It somehow agitated me more, but I shrugged it off, trying to breathe. I took one large deep breath and Jasper waited patiently.

We walked to the door, and I reached my hand out to open the door. A flash of hair the same color or mine flashed by. I pushed the door open and scrambled into the hall, Jasper in tow. I saw a figure, so familiar, yet distant. Someone long lost in my memory, though always somewhere near the surface. I barely got her name out before the darkness consumed me and I hit the floor unconscious.

"Cynthia."

**A/N: Sorry I'm doing a whole bunch of these, this chapter will have some shorter POV's sprinkled in, just because there are things I'd rather you not know yet, and things that I'd rather you know at that moment, you'll just have to bear with me here.**

JPOV

Alice mumbled out something and then crumpled to the ground. I managed to duck and cradle her head before it hit, to slow to be able to catch the rest of her.

I was torn. Bella was there about to get mauled by James, but Alice was lying here, supported by me so she wasn't just on the ground, with no one to help her but me. If a crowd were to pass by shes so small, what if they didn't see her and stepped on her? What if someone took the opportunity to do something to her?

That was the breaking point, anyone doing anything to Alice was unacceptable. I picked her up bridal style and walked to the nurses office which, thankfully, was close by.

I opened the door and was just slipping into the nurses office as I saw the Guidance Counselor pass by with Emmett, Edward, James and Bella. Alice really was right. I mean, if she was confiding in me, I just had the feeling it was true. She didn't seem like the lying type. Not about something like that especially. She was slightly... psychic. Wow.

**A/N: Alright, again, another tiny POV, but right now, I honestly can't think of anything else, and I know this is more A/N than writing but this is all I can squeeze out. I'm so sorry guys, I'll try to get more up ASAP, but I need to find some more inspiration. **


	13. Breaking Down

**A/N: Hi, so this chapter will be less of a midget chapter (not that I have anything against midgets, my friend JubilanceOfTheDamned is 4'9") but this will be longer. Christinaxo won the 50th review. Next race is for 100. 100 gets an even better prize: Cynthia's POV on when Alice left, Hints for the next big drama chapter (unless by some miracle I reach 100 before the Drama class chapter in which case itll be hints about that), the next chapter a couple days before it comes out ((so sorry, itll have to be a rough cut)) and then, they again get to pick their prize. The prizes are cumulative, so 150 will win everything 100 won plus something else of their choosing. I would like to say more, but I'd like to get to the writing. Thank you all for reading, it means so much to me. I do try to take requests into consideration as long as they work with the loose plot ive worked out, so if you have any ideas about what you want to happen please review and tell me. **

**Xx**

**EmPOV**

_ I walked into the tech lab and picked a computer desk with an empty chair next to it, far away from the teacher. I saved the seat for Rose and hoped that everyone who walked in was her._

_Finally she did walk in and her eyes did a quick sweep of the room, looking cold as ice. They stopped on me and warmed for a second, then froze back over as she walked toward me, her face grim._

She took the seat I had saved for her. She sat silently, looking straight forward, and seemed to contemplate something. I decided to give her a minute. We had a couple minutes till tech started. I hoped tech was the BS class it was at my old school, because that would leave me 40 more minutes to talk this out with Rose.

It was painful to think she'd pick her rep over me, though we had just met. I knew I had to tell her what I was thinking. That I wouldn't hide for her rep. No one was worth that. After James I learned that lesson quite strongly and seeing him again had reinforced it.

"Rosalie, I have to tell you something. I'm not going to hide anything because you are scared for your precious rep. I made that mistake once and I won't make it again. If you want anything to happen between us, you have a decision to make."

I saw her quiver. Her whole body seemed to shake with effort. She opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed slowly. She took deep breaths and muttered something out.

"Emmett, I've known you so shortly, but it's still such an easy decision, I don't know why I'm having such a hard time..."

"...Saying it?" I attempted to finish her, having optimistic thoughts at her next sentence.

"Look, you have to understand something, I've had some... difficulties with relationships in the past, if I can give up my rep, can you promise me not to push me? Let me handle how quickly or slowly we go with this." She said.

Her quivering was still evident. It was now accompanied by her lip pouting out and her eyes looking watery. The option that she was about to cry seemed to odd. She was Rose, she was hardened, right? At least, of all I ever saw of her.

"Let's go." She blurted out and ran, grabbing my arm as she did. I caught on and followed her. I told someone to tell the teacher I was taking Rosalie to the nurse.

We ran down the hall and into the supply closet next to room 116. Of course I knew we weren't going there to make out like some other guys and girls would've.

She closed the door and clicked the lock. She then started to collapse. My instincts from Bella's clumsiness jumped in and I caught her. She melted under my touch and I sat down on the ground. She leaned back into me, sitting in my lap. She was limp, like a rag doll. Slowly she started to breathe irregularly, which turned into quiet sobs. Her body shook against mine with the sheer force of her misery. Instinct told me to go get someone. But who? That cool guidance counselor? No. Bella? No. Her... boyfriend? I thought so. He seemed... right somehow. Like maybe he knew how to piece her back together again.

"Rosalie, I'm going to go get Jasper. I think he can help here. I'll be right back, okay honey?" I said, pulling her hair back from her face.

"Emmett, please, just stay for a couple minutes. I want to tell you something." She said, calming her silent sobs enough for me to understand her.

Slowly, she began to narrate a terrible story. I didn't realize that I'd been tensing until she tapped on my forearms gasping.

"Emmett! I can't breathe!"

She poured out her fears. She said no matter how much she wanted to trust me, she had a hard time. She had quickly trusted Jasper because she had known him since kindergarten and was positive he wouldn't even touch her unless necessary. She so wanted to put me ahead of her fears, but they were rooted so deep in her by that monstrous Royce King.

"Does Jasper know this?" I said after she had finished a few minutes later.

She nodded dully, and whispered,

"Sort of, he knows about R-" And she broke into real audible sobs. Her body slammed into mine once more and I shifted her around so I was holding her like a baby. I hushed her cries and stroked her hair.

"Alright, I'm getting Jasper now, stay right here, honey, I'll be right back. What does he have now?"

"H-H-History. P-Please H-Hurry." She pleaded. I nodded, and as gently as possible lifted her from my lap and onto the floor. I took off my sweater and put it between her and the floor. I had to gently chide her up so I could get it under her but she seemed much more comfortable with the sweater under her.

I ran to my locker, not far off and checked what room history was in, Room 102 with Mr. Leonard, right by the doors. I ran. I got there in a matter of seconds, the ground shaking under me. I composed myself before walking into the class. I walked up to the teacher as I scanned the class for Jasper. He wasn't there.

"Excuse me, Mr. Leonard, where is Jasper? It's really very important."

"He is in the nurse with Miss Brandon. She fainted a couple minutes ago. You can find him there."

I was worried for the pixie, but my main focus was Rosalie and Rosalie alone. I lost no time getting to the nurse's office all the way at the end of the school.

I walked in to see Alice sitting up on a cot and Jasper on a chair next to her holding her hand. He was muttering quick words of reassurance to her. I leaned down and quietly told Jasper what was happening.

"Rosalie is having a break down in the closet next to 116. It's about Royce King. I can't handle this alone, man. Please?"

He got up and went to Alice and gave her a quick explanation and a squeeze of the hand.

"I'm so sorry Alice, Rosalie.. well she's breaking down right now. This is really serious, we'll talk about everything soon, okay? Just rest here and I'll be back for you.

With that we were off. Current boyfriend, and hopefully boyfriend-to-be. It seemed like it should've been awkward but it wasn't. We were both too absorbed with concern. This was serious. I don't know how Rosalie never told anyone her story before Jasper.

We arrived at the closet, and I heard silence. Suddenly she screamed. The sound was incredibly muffled by the door, it was no louder than a whisper. I whipped the door open and Jasper and I entered. She was curled up in a ball on her side. My sweater was in a ball thrown in the corner and she was thrashing around. Clearly she was having some sort of panic attack.

I was terrified. I didn't know what to do and I was thankful for Jasper radiating calm next to me.

"Hold her, please. She'll get even more difficult for a second, but once she realizes who's holding her she relaxes. She's having something similar to a hallucination induced by stress." He said, his voice low, calm, commanding but gentle.

I followed his advice exactly and it happened as he predicted. She thrashed with new vigor, adding ear piercing screams to the mix. I was thankful for the steel door keeping everyone away. This was something personal.

I wondered how Jasper was strong enough to handle her like this, he didn't look like he had much muscle, though I knew you didn't have to be as big as I am to be strong.

When she calmed down she went back to the limp state she had been in before and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her sobs were replaced by trembling. Jasper got my sweater and used it to cover her as much as possible and then stroked her head. Slowly her trembling stopped and her breathing slowed. I freed an arm and looked at my watch. 25 minutes left in the period. It was impossible to believe this had taken the span of 15 minutes.

I quickly made the executive decision that Rosalie should go to the nurse to rest this out. I hoped this would go away soon. It terrified me to see her so unbound.

I picked her up, and Jasper walked next to me. He opened the door and the three of us shuffled out. Our little group went all the way down with precise slowness so as to not jar Rosalie at all, who had fallen into some form of sleep.

Jasper made sure she stayed comfortable, constantly readjusting the blanket and making sure Rosalie seemed comfortable. The second she seemed to stir he would hush her and stroke her hair or shoulder, which seemed to calm her down into sleep again.

We finally made it to the nurse's office and the nurse didn't even say anything. She just pointed to the cot next to Alice's and I slowly walked toward it and lowered Rosalie down. She let out a whimper as I let go of her now tiny seeming body. I hardly noticed that I had just been cradling a scantily dressed girl for 15 minutes. This was much more serious than that,

I tucked her in and took up the same position as Jasper had. Sitting next to the girl you wished was your girlfriend, holding her hand and hoping she got better. Alice and Rosalie were mirror images, Alice having lost consciousness once more after we left. They both lay curled on their sides, facing outwards toward us. They were both totally slack except for their right hands which clutched onto the hand of their not-boyfriend sitting next to them.

What led to this? Were there maybe more parallels between these two polar opposite girls besides their positions?

**BPOV**

Bio was a movie. Ms. Splice typically did a review on the first day apparently, but because we were the slightly more advanced class we didn't need it. We watched a movie on cells, no notes required. That's not to say I didn't write any notes, but they had nothing to do with Bio.

**A/N: The Italics are Bella, the normal font is Edward.**

Hey

_Hey_

I think we need to talk about earlier

_What about earlier? It was my fault. I shouldn't have let him do that_

No. It's not your fault. How is it your fault that James is a bad person? It's no ones fault. Please Bella, you're perfect, don't think otherwise.

_Thank you Edward, I don't know how I got so lucky in getting your kindness like this. I have to admit, all these compliments make me feel a bit uncomfortable. I'm kind of average..._

Again, no. You're just wrong. I'm sorry, I won't allow you to put yourself down like this. I compliment you because it's true, and don't think otherwise.

_Okay. Thank you._

_**Time Lapse for 10 minutes**_

_So are you ready for Lunch next? I hope the lunch here is good._

Yes, we will finally have time to talk freely for more than 5 minutes. It's my own personal heaven.

_Thank you. That's very nice. I guess we should watch the movie now. _

_**Time lapse for another 10 minutes.**_

So, are we actually going to go on that date Saturday? I'm free.

_Sure. I'm free too. I'll just have to tell Charlie (my dad) but he won't mind._

Do you actually know any restaurants in Port Angeles?

_Uh... No. I'll ask Charlie. What kind of food should we get?_

What's your favorite?

_Italian. You?_

The same. Ask Charlie what the nicest Italian restaurant in Port Angeles is.

_The nicest restaurant will be pretty expensive. I'll just ask for a normal-priced one._

Price is no object to me Bella. And the man always pays for the first date at least.

_I can't let you do that. I can't just let you pay for $40 pasta. _

I insist **A/N: Alright, from here out its just Bella's thoughts, so the normal print and the italics is all her, bold is still me though :)**

With that he turned away from me and closed his notebook, which we had been writing out notes in. I tried not to think about how his elegant script compared to my chicken scrawl, among other things. I also tried not to think about how much my back ached from when James pushed me back into a large lock on a locker door. I also tried not to think of how hungry I was. I tried not to think of Charlie, left to fend for himself for lunch when anyone knew he was a terrible cook. I tried not to think of Renee. Well, there were a lot of things I tried not to think about, but Edward Mason was not on that list.

**CPOV**

I was so happy I could see Alice now. Of course, Mother and Father had gotten much more strict after Alice had left. It had been a long time though. I'd changed. I'd grown. I swore to myself that night as my Father roared for Alice that I would be stronger next time we met. I swore to myself that I would tell her every day that I loved her. I swore to myself that even when we moved to Forks I would make sure we found each other. I swore to myself that this time, when she asked me to run away I would say yes.

I praised myself for getting Father to let me go to normal school.

I cursed myself, because I would never be as good as Alice.

I cursed myself for being a coward. Even with everyone around me, no one knew the secret of our house, of the long clothing. I had sworn to be stronger, and I had failed.


	14. Lunch Part 1 of 3 Edward

**A/N: So... it's been a while... I really wanted to apologize for my prolonged absence. I know ive had absences before, but now, I swear on... I swear on... erm... I swear on... something important, okay? that this is the last time. I've found my muse (literally, its the band Muse) and I'm going to write regularly. I plan on having updates either every sunday (probably around like 8 EST) or every other sunday if its a big chapter. I really appreciate everyone whos stayed with me this far. **

**A quick word about where I plan on going with this story – At the end of this school day, it will become a Jasper Alice story. As you have noticed, also Cynthia will become a large part. She will come in as a POV sometimes before the school day ends, and then regularly once it becomes a JxA story. This story wont revolve around her, of course, but she is a big part of it considering her appearance shakes things up. Also, I know things move very quickly in this story but just think about reality, things move very quickly, it takes only a couple seconds to change everything, and life has so many snap decisions and judgements that I think its fitting.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Xx**

**Disclaimer (yeah, I know, I shouldve done one sooner): All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**EDPOV**

The bell rang signaling time for lunch. Time to find Rosalie and Jasper. Bella and I stood up at the same time and I picked up my books and held them by my side in one hand, leaving the other free if Bella wanted to hold my hand.

She got up, her beautiful hair swishing and her scent wafted towards me. She smelled like strawberries and vanilla. I almost smacked myself. _You don't think about how good a girl smells after knowing her for a couple of hours! Pull yourself together and get to lunch!_

"So, let's get to lunch. We have a mission." Bella said, breaking me out of my thoughts. She wound her hand through mine spreading warmth throughout my body. I smiled to myself. I didn't deserve this girl. I didn't technically have her yet, but that was just a detail. I couldn't take my mind off her if I tried.

Bella tugged my hand and we walked towards the door in comfortable silence. We headed towards the lunchroom still in silence when I heard that Jessica Stanley talking way to loudly, I would've tuned her out but when I heard the names Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Emmett I paid attention.

"Yeah Rosalie ran out of class and Emmett went with her, and then I heard Alice fainted in the hall and Jasper carried her all the way to the nurse's office. Sooooo romantic! They're all still there now, clearly, or I would know. I have J-dar. I know where Jasper is at all times. I just _know_ he wants me. He's just playing hard to get, it's so cute. But of course he wants me, all the guys here do, but are too afraid to say it out loud because they don't want to cause a frenzy over me. Trust me, I know about these things."

There was more but I had heard all I could stomach about Jessica's J-dar and how much I, along with the rest of the male students, wanted her.

Luckily the nurse's office wasn't far away from the lunch room and I looked at Bella to see if she had heard. As if she knew what I was thinking she nodded and we started to weave through the crowd headed to lunch and go to the nurse's office. We got through the crowd pretty quickly and made it to the nurse's office just as a girl that looked oddly like a rough, larger copy of Alice was entering.

She was kind of pretty, but again, rough. Her hair was a bit scraggly and hit somewhere around her waist. Her clothing was much too big and bland. She looked like she was swimming in her shirt sleeves and you could hear the swish of the empty fabric of her pants with her every step. Her shoes were plain and not very noteworthy. I caught a quick glance of her face and was shocked to see how much it looked like Alice's. She had the same petite features. Her eyes and lips were of a similar shape and I swear they had the same exact nose. Somehow this girl seemed off though. Her eyes didn't reflect the bouciness of Alice's. They were inhabited by the far away, icy look that sometimes took Alice at random.

The 3 of us entered the room at roughly the same time and I took in a couple things at once.

First, that Alice had just woken up. Second, that she recognized her look-alike. Third, that the girl recognized her. Fourth that Jasper was sitting in the chair next to Alice, holding her hand and murmuring words of reassurance just like a boyfriend would. But he wasn't her boyfriend, I was. Emmett was sitting there doing the same for Rosalie, only he wasn't her boyfriend. Jasper was. And I was sitting there holding Bella's hand and unconsciously rubbing circles into the back of her hand, calming myself, and hopefully her down. Only I wasn't her boyfriend, Emmett was.

What a mess.

And where did this girl come into play? Who was she? How did Alice know her? Why did they look unsettlingly similar?

Before I had time to process any of this information and ask the million questions floating in my mind Alice choked out a name.

"Cynthia."

"Yes. I said we'd talk, didn't I?" Cynthia snapped out. It was odd, her words were so harsh, but she seemed to force them out, as if she was trying to be rude, but having a difficult time. That seemed lost on Alice as hurt and confusion mingled on her face clearly. An odd vulnerability was there that I'd never seen or even imagined Alice having. I may not love Alice but you would have to be stupid not to see that this girl was hurting Alice deeply, and want to protect the little pixie.

"Yes, but in front of everyone? I don't think I can – that you should – that it's safe..." She said, whispering her last fragment brokenly, and looked as if she immediately regretted her choice of words. The entire mood of this gathering went from curious to edgy when Alice questioned the safety. I noticed Rosalie was awake now too and staring back and forth from Alice, to Bella to Cynthia intently, as if trying to see into their minds and souls with one glance.

"Whatever. I'm done with this. I'm telling you everything. Now. I don't care who's with us and who hears. Needless to say if they," she said, addressing all of us with her cool, guarded stare, "say anything, I will make sure they are in hell and file a lawsuit. Alright?" We all nodded in assent. I just wanted to know the truth, and this seemed like something I couldn't ignore. Cynthia had trapped all our attention.

"Alice, the night you left I swore I would be stronger and better for the next time I saw you, " She started, her voice finally losing that rough tone and taking a tone that sounded almost uncomfortable for her, as if it was a tone she didn't use often, a tone of love, "and now you're here with me, and I can't believe I almost forced myself to lock you out." She murmured this part to herself, in a scolding and disbelieving way. "You're Alice. My Ali-cat. I can tell you anything and everything. I'm still living with Mother and Father. Father has gotten tougher on me, and has moved on to a metal dog leash. It's cruel but I've become stronger. He and Mother broke down after you left though, and they've never been quite right since then. You were the scapegoat. You were their reason for hating everything, unfortunately. You were their oldest, and if he hadn't knocked Mother up with you, they wouldn't be married. With you gone, they had no drive, and the beatings came less often. You would almost think we were normal, and I just had an overbearing dad who insisted on driving me back and forth from everywhere. You would have no idea that it was because he wouldn't have another one running away. He eventually trusted me to go to Forks High. He knew my weakness. The fact that I'm a coward. I'm a damn coward. He knew I didn't have the guts to leave, just like I didn't 3 years ago when you asked me. So when I saw your name in the phone book I whited it out immediately. I couldn't have that interfering with my plans... I saw you changed your name to Brandon... You aren't even a Cullen anymore. Good for you. But I'm stuck with them. Alice, I've just wanted to say one thing to you over and over since I knew I would see you. Alice, I love you, so much, I love you for everything you did, for every punishment you took for me, for being my role model, for caring for me when I wouldn't even talk to you, for talking me to sleep so I wouldn't have to hear the yelling, and most of all for leaving me behind like I asked, because I made my first selfless thought ever that night, and I didn't want it to go to waste."

I was shocked with the onslaught of hidden information about Alice. She had abusive parents and had run away? Wow. That explains why she had no baby pictures. And why her parents never talked about anything further back than 14. They were her adoptive parents. She had been adopted. Those explained the scars I saw on her back when she once wore a low back dress. She said it was a biking incident. Now I knew the truth. I thought I would feel betrayal that she kept all of this hidden, but I didn't. At this point the only feeling I felt for Alice was for that of a sister. I pitied her, I cared about her, I didn't want her hurt, and I wanted the best for her but there was nothing beyond that.

Alice burst into tears and rose to her feet, though she was shaky she didn't hesitate to hold the taller Cynthia in a death grip. They hugged like that for a while and Alice murmured words to Cynthia of love. Both of the girl's bodies shook with sobs, and no one intervened, just let them have their time.

"Everyone, this is my younger sister, Cynthia. She's in 10th grade and I haven't seen her in 3 years. No matter what has brought us all here, together there are a couple things of which I'm quite certain. After all of the stuff that's happened to the 6 of us today and whether we like it or not, we're all inseparable now. I think it also goes without saying that Jasper and I are now a couple. I think it's safe to say the same goes for Bella and Edward and Emmett and Rosalie. Also, that no matter what we were originally going to do, you all are going to sit here and brainstorm about how to get my sister out of my old home, because my father is abusive and my mother is an unhelpful, non-pitying bitch. Okay?" Alice said, her voice shaky from her weakness and her tears, but her words strong.

"Why don't you just leave? Get a note from Ms. Cope allowing you to leave now, say we're all feverish or something. My dad, Carlisle, is a doctor so we'd have an excuse to all go together to see him. We can say that after spending lunch period together we've all gotten a mild case of the flu and we're going to go to the doctor, because we won't be able to focus on school when were so sick. We can go to my dad and talk about what to do next. He's really sensible, and I know he's dealt with abused people before. From there, Cynthia, you don't have to go home. If your dad alerts the police, Bella's dad is chief and will do whatever he can to apprehend him. If he goes looking for you himself, again, I think Charlie can handle that. We will find somewhere for you to stay and assure you stay here in Forks so that you and Alice won't have to be separated." I said, only realizing how good of a plan it was after I said it.

Alice and Cynthia shared a look and then double team hugged me, bringing Bella into it as well. They were crying again, tears of joy as Cynthia finally was able to be free. I didn't know any of these people well at all, but as Alice said, whether we like it or not, were a group now, we were all in this together. Emmett got up and clapped me on the back and I got a approving look from Rosalie who was still lying down.

When our hug finally broke everyone was in a great mood. Bella came up with a great plan, speaking for the first time next to me.

"I'm so happy for everyone, when we go see Carlisle, I'll call Charlie and fill him in as well. While we're all here and together, why don't we get to know each other better? How about we play a get to know you game. We'll just ask questions and everyone has to answer fully and truthfully. It's simple, but I think we can learn a lot about each other that way. I'll ask the first question. What's everyone's... hmm... what's everyone's favorite color?"

That earned a smile from everyone, and a chuckle from Emmett at her silly question.

We went around in a circle making the order Me, Cynthia, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella.

"Dark blue." I stated.

"Yellow." Cynthia said simply.

"Pink!" Alice Squealed.

"Forest Green." Jasper said.

"Red." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes slightly at the question, but still answering.

"Rainbow!" Emmett squealed, in a bad impression of Alice.

"Indigo." Bella said quietly next to me. "And now Edward, you ask the question."

"Alright." I thought up for a little and came up with a pretty good one.

"Name of everyone in your family, and one word to describe them."

Cynthia started this time, and I worried for a second that she would be uncomfortable, but if she was she didn't show it.

"Tom – Father: One big SOB, Carla – Mother: Weak, Alice – Sister: Most amazing and kind person ever."

"Hey! That's not one word!" Emmett exclaimed. Alice smiled and ignored him with a slight eye roll.

"Noah – Adoptive father: Push-over, Alison – Adoptive mother: Caring, Cynthia, _real_ sister: Brave" Cynthia stared at her in disbelief. "Yes, I said brave, and I was completely serious." Cynthia's eyes filled with adoration.

"Marla - Mother: Er... Attached..." Jasper said, struggling for words.

Bella next to me snorted and then said all in one breath "I-can't-believe-I-just-snorted-that's-so-unattractive-but-what-do-you-mean-attached?-To-what?-To-who?-You?" She said with a giggle.

"Bella, your snort is adorable!" I interjected.

The group laughed at how corny I was, and then Jasper had to explain what he meant by attached.

"Well, see, as her only child she is just kind of attached. With the nicknames and all. It took until I was 17 to stop her from calling me Jazzy-Poo."

That got general laughs all around, and one especially booming laugh from Emmett who seemed to always be in good humor. Even Rosalie had a hint of a smile.

"Wait, aren't you 17 now?" Alice asked.

"That's the point!" He exclaimed and then fished a note out of his back pocket. He unfolded it and started to read in a very feminine voice, surprising us all with how animated he was. It seemed a bit out of character from what I had seen of him.

"Dear Jazzy-Poo, I hope you have an excellent first day of junior year! I can't believe my baby's all grown up! If you ever have any problems you know you can just call me. I put myself as your number 2 for speed dial on your phone. I tried to put myself as number one, but the phone kept insisting that 1 had to be voicemail. Tonights dinner will be dinosaur chicken nuggets and french fries!

Love you, kisses, Mommy."

By the end of the letter we were all clutching our sides which were aching from laughter. She was classic overbearing mother who thought her 17 year old was 6.

"Dinosaur chicken nuggets?" Bella gasped out while still in hysterics.

"Don't knock until you've tried them!" Emmett said loudly.

"Do Emmy-Bear and Jazzy-Poo need a bib so they don't get any ketchup on their PJs? You have to remember you 6 o'clock bed times, boys!" Bella asked, managing to control her hysterics long enough to mock Emmett and Jasper in a baby voice.

"That's it!" Emmett yelled and got up and picked Bella up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Emmett! No, you know how scared I am of heights!" She squealed.

"Take it back!" He insisted, shifting her to marriage style.

"Or else what?" She challenged.

Emmett tickled her relentlessly and we all joined in, having lots of fun. I almost felt jealous but I fought the urge. Emmett had Rosalie, it was as simple as that. No need to feel jealous.

Rosalie just stayed on the bed, watching us all with an amused look until Emmett put Bella down so everyone could reach her, Alice was having some trouble. We all ganged up on her and I was tickling her stomach. I let my fingers graze the sides of her stomach, right at her waist and she jerked back letting out a giggle. Alice took the back of her legs with Cynthia and Jasper got her neck. In a second Bella dropped down in a ball on the ground gasping for air between laughs and begging us all to stop.

"Rosalie's the new target!" Emmett yelled out, but as soon as we all started to crowd she cried out. Jasper and Emmett shared a look.

"Everyone back away slowly." Jasper ordered, his voice strained.

Rosalie started to shake and her eyes lost their ice. She suddenly became vulnerable and looked utterly defenseless. I didn't really like her that much, she seemed a bit haughty and above us all but, right now, she looked like a lost puppy. Her lip quivered and Jasper cursed loudly. He quickly explained to us all what was happening and Rosalie lay there shaking and oblivious.

"Look, I don't know whether Rosalie wants you all to know this or not, but at this point there's no avoiding it. She was raped at the age of 16 by someone named Royce. Right now the 6 of us are the only people who know. Whenever she's crowded, or sees something that reminds her distinctly of him she has a panic attack. There are 3 stages. The first is the shaking. The second is the sobbing and screaming. There is sometimes a stage between the 2nd and 3rd in which she is fully conscious, but not very often. Then the third stage is the stress hallucination. She is brought vividly back into the memory and thrashes around. She needs to be contained so that she doesn't hurt herself. That's why she was here in the first place. Having two in one day could be bad, having 2 within an hour could be awful. This one will probably be stronger than any attack she's ever had before so it's important that you all listen to me and Emmett and help us protect her until she's with us again."

I was shocked. I of course had to way to imagine myself in her place, but I could only imagine the emotional trauma. And considering it had only been about a year I felt just awful for thinking anything bad about her. I was with these 6 people, we were a group now, tied tighter than if we just had common interests. Right now we were tied by truth and by emotion. I was shocked to hear myself thinking so emotionally, but with all the things that have happened in the past day, even the most manly man would have trouble keeping it together.

Rosalie shrieked.

Rosalie sobbed.

Rosalie shrieked again.

I watched, amazed as Cynthia stepped forward, an empathetic look in her eyes. She walked to the bed were Rosalie was shrieking and sobbing and I was grateful for the steel doors and the fact that the nurse had gone to lunch, leaving us here a while back.

Cynthia took hold of Rosalie's hands, her female touch calming her some. She leaned down and started talking slowly in her ear. From the look on everyone else's face, no one knew what she was saying, but slowly Rosalie stopped shrieking. Her body stopped convulsing. Her sobs slowed to hiccups and she looked up at Cynthia with adoration, appreciation and revery.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"It was nothing." Cynthia said.

We all stood, shocked. None of us comprehended. Jasper had us all bracing for the worst. All of a sudden Cynthia just swooped in like a true hero and turned a panic attack into nothing. It was amazing, and one had to wonder how in the world she had done it. From the strain in Jasper's voice it sounded like he had seen some terrible fits. He stuck his hands in his pocket and I saw multiple crescent shaped scars covering his arm.

"Jasper, what happened to your arm? I don't mean to be rude, but it's covered with scars." I blurted out, unable to suppress the childish urge to just ask anyone about anything.

"Sorry, sorry," I quickly covered, "that was completely rude and unnecessary of me." I apologized.

"No, man, it's alright. During the hallucination part she thrashes a lot, I've gotten slashed a bit. It's not problem, they aren't usually deep or anything, and I'd rather myself than her. If I didn't control her she would have 3 times this." He said, motioning to his arm.

Rosalie turned to him, and seemed to be completely conscious.

"Wait, I did that to you? You told me that you used to have a cat, I always thought there seemed to be more all the time, but I didn't think anything of it. I'm so sorry I've done that to you. You don't deserve that." Rosalie said with shock and a surprising gentleness to her voice that seemed as alien to her as love did to Cynthia.

"Rosalie, it's no problem." Jasper said with a smile.

I checked the clock that was above Rosalie's bed and saw the time. Lunch would be over in 5 minutes.

"Come on guys, lunch is over in 5 minutes. We should go to Ms. Cope and get a note to leave now. Rosalie, will you be okay to get up?" I asked in a hurry. For our plan to work we needed to do this _now_.

Rosalie nodded and shifted her body to get up. I turned my attention to Bella and wound my hand tightly around hers. Jasper did the same to Alice, who put her arm around Cynthia's waist. Emmett mimicked Alice's action and put his arm around Rosalie's waist. We walked as a unit towards Ms. Cope's office. Lunch was just getting out by the time we we left the nurse's office and everyone left the Cafeteria noisily then quickly shut up as soon as they saw the 7 of us. We must have been quite a sight to see because the entire school was dead silent.

We walked into Ms. Cope's office and I put on a small grin when she met my eyes. Buttering her up couldn't hurt.

"Hi, Ms. Cope, it seems as if we've all caught this awful flu," I said, giving a pointed look to everyone around me, begging with my eyes for them to pretend cough or sneeze or even look sick. Bella belted out the loudest and most obviously fake cough I'd ever heard and I put my arm around her waist and brought her to me.

"Don't ever become an actress." I whispered to her.

"As you can see, my friend Bella is pretty sick, and my father is a doctor. Can all of us get a note to go to my father's office then home? I would really appreciate it." I said, laying on the Masen charm.

"Well, it's not typical for the first day, but I guess I can let it slide..." She said, trying to pull a Jessica-like seductive trail off. It wasn't working for her at all, not to mention the fact that she was seriously a cougar and needed to stop showing me her cleavage. Very gross. I pulled Bella closer to me.

"So the note is for Edward Masen, Isabella Swan-" Alice cut me off.

"Mary Alice Brandon, Cynthia Cullen," She stopped to let Jasper say his own name.

"Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale," He said for Rosalie, probably figuring that Emmett wouldn't know her last name.

"And Emmett McCarty." Emmett finished.

"Alright, you are excused from class for the rest of today and tomorrow if need be. See you around Mr. Masen..." She said, once again trying to trail off. She once again failed miserably at sounding seductive.

"Thank you Ms. Cope." Jasper added in his slight southern gentleman twang.

We all got out of there as fast as possible after that and Emmett punched my arm.

"Way to flirt with a cougar!" He joked.

"I did what I had to do for the group. I just hope to God I'll never have to do that again. Ever." I said with a shiver, thinking about how gross that was.

"Let me call my dad and tell him we're coming over." I said, pulling out my phone, "We can take my car." I offered.

We piled in to my Volvo and I hoped that no one would damage anything. No matter how much my parents, or Bella meant to me, my Volvo was my baby, my precious.

"Alright, let's go." Bella said quietly.

"I'm ready to live with my Ali-cat again. Let's get this over with." Cynthia said quietly from the back.


	15. Lunch Part 2 of 3 Rosalie

**A/N: Alright, im sorry its taken so long, and I know I promised sunday! I feel awful. Im in a play and well you can guess the rest but my performance is today and tomorrow so im fine! I can actually write unstopped. I don't want to keep this A/N going any longer than necessary so without further ado, lunch part 2. Review please.**

**RPOV**

I stayed huddled on my cot and let myself drift off. I let my thoughts drift to Emmett and how it felt to be in his arms. I let them drift to happy thoughts, to free thoughts. To days at the beach with the family as little kid, playing tag with the waves and scrunching my toes in the sand. I imagined what it would be like to go to the beach with Emmett. He would probably beg to bury me, or have himself buried in sand. I would bury him and have fun draping seaweed on his head while he couldn't do anything. I imagined him gathering all his strength and struggling himself out to tackle me to the ground and having no anxieties as he pinned me down laughing only to pick me up and throw me into the warm sea water. I let the tide pull me back to shore pleasantly before jumping on his back and collapsing onto the sand with him, and lying there, staring up at the few clouds that prevented the sun from blazing in our eyes. A perfect day. A perfect day that would never happen. I couldn't fathom ever feeling comfortable with being tackled and pinned to the ground. I was too fragile for that. I hated being fragile.

I opened my eyes a crack when I heard the door open. I felt Emmett's hold on my hand slacken when he caught sight of the girl that walked in in front of that Edward guy and Emmett's girlfriend Bella. She looked scarily like Edward's girlfriend Alice, the girl passed out on the table in front of me. She looked like she could be her sister. I stayed silent and watched how the scene in front of me played out.

"Cynthia." Alice choked out. The noise sounded strangled, shocked and painful.

"Yes. I did say we would talk, didn't I?" Cynthia responded. She sounded like she was trying to be harsh but I could tell it was a cover up. After covering up so many things myself I was good at seeing these things. The coldness was a ruse. I knew it was stupid of me to say, but ruses never got you anywhere but found out and screwed.

Alice definitely didn't see what I saw and the look of hurt on her face almost made me want to get up and hug her. I never want to hug anyone.

"Yes but in front of everyone? I don't think that I can – that you should – that it's safe..." She said and looked immediately like she regretted it. The word safe put us all on edge. It took it from a personal spat to a matter of safety. This went deeper than one of them insulting the other. A matter of safety got me interested. I knew about being scared for safety, and about not being able to talk to or in front of anyone.

I noticed Cynthia's clothing then and I knew. I just knew it. She was getting beaten. She stood like it caused her pain and her shirt sleeves were tightly covering her wrists, and long enough that there was no chance of anyone catching sight of the purple hand shaped bruises that I was sure were there.

"Whatever. I'm done with this. I'm telling you everything. Now. I don't care who's with us and who hears. Needless to say if they," she said, staring all of us down like we should be scared, "say anything, I will make sure they are in hell and file a lawsuit. Alright?" I nodded lightly as she made eye contact with me.

I settled into my bed because I knew the bursting confession and the tears came next. It was the natural order of things.

"Alice, the night you left I swore I would be stronger and better for the next time I saw you, " She started, her voice finally losing that fake cool tone and taking a tone that sounded almost uncomfortable for her, as if it was a tone she didn't use often, a tone of love, "and now you're here with me, and I can't believe I almost forced myself to lock you out." She murmured this part to herself, in a scolding and disbelieving way. "You're Alice. My Ali-cat. I can tell you anything and everything. I'm still living with Mother and Father. Father has gotten tougher on me, and has moved on to a metal dog leash. It's cruel but I've become stronger. He and Mother broke down after you left though, and they've never been quite right since then. You were the scapegoat. You were their reason for hating everything, unfortunately. You were their oldest, and if he hadn't knocked Mother up with you, they wouldn't be married. With you gone, they had no drive, and the beatings came less often. You would almost think we were normal, and I just had an overbearing dad who insisted on driving me back and forth from everywhere. You would have no idea that it was because he wouldn't have another one running away. He eventually trusted me to go to Forks High. He knew my weakness. The fact that I'm a coward. I'm a damn coward. He knew I didn't have the guts to leave, just like I didn't 3 years ago when you asked me. So when I saw your name in the phone book I whited it out immediately. I couldn't have that interfering with my plans... I saw you changed your name to Brandon... You aren't even a Cullen anymore. Good for you. But I'm stuck with them. Alice, I've just wanted to say one thing to you over and over since I knew I would see you. Alice, I love you, so much, I love you for everything you did, for every punishment you took for me, for being my role model, for caring for me when I wouldn't even talk to you, for talking me to sleep so I wouldn't have to hear the yelling, and most of all for leaving me behind like I asked, because I made my first selfless thought ever that night, and I didn't want it to go to waste."

I immediately felt for Alice and Cynthia. I knew what it was like to have a terrible secret weighing you down and affecting the rest of your life. I knew how frustrating it was wishing someone would find out yet being too scared to say it yourself. I knew how maddening it was that the world just went on turning anyway.

As I expected the waterworks came next. The girls practically threw themselves at each other. Tears spilled down unchecked and the two small girls were shaking with the force of their own sobs and with the force of the sobs of their sister. I was surprised they were managing to stand at all, though I imagined they'd both be quite strong going through what they went through. They stood like that, shaking with surprising force but sobbing silently for a few minutes completely uninterrupted. I didn't think about anything else, just let the beauty of the moment shut up my usually racing mind.

They finally broke apart and Alice formally introduced us to Cynthia.

"Everyone, this is my younger sister, Cynthia. She's in 10th grade and I haven't seen her in 3 years. No matter what has brought us all here, together there are a couple things of which I'm quite certain. After all of the stuff that's happened to the 6 of us today and whether we like it or not, we're all inseparable now. I think it also goes without saying that Jasper and I are now a couple. I think it's safe to say the same goes for Bella and Edward and Emmett and Rosalie. Also, that no matter what we were originally going to do, you all are going to sit here and brainstorm about how to get my sister out of my old home, because my father is abusive and my mother is an unhelpful, non-pitying bitch. Okay?"

I could agree to being with Emmett, I thought. She had accomplished what I had been thinking on all day in a couple sentences and now Emmett and I were a couple. Being part of a social group didn't sit well with me. I wanted friends. I wanted people to go and sit and laugh with every day. I wanted to sit with people besides the obviously popular group just because I was beautiful. I wanted to sit with people who didn't hate me. I wanted to have plans after school. I wanted to have inside jokes and weekly cheesy movie all girl sleepovers. I wanted gush sessions with my best friend. I wanted a best friend.

I didn't want to ruin my reputation. I didn't want people to get too close. I didn't want people to see into me and realize what was behind the glares. I didn't want people to know the secret I so wanted to let go. I didn't want the attention or the shame. I didn't want anyone to know.

"Why don't you just leave? Get a note from Ms. Cope allowing you to leave now, say we're all feverish or something. My dad, Carlisle, is a doctor so we'd have an excuse to all go together to see him. We can say that after spending lunch period together we've all gotten a mild case of the flu and we're going to go to the doctor, because we won't be able to focus on school when were so sick. We can go to my dad and talk about what to do next. He's really sensible, and I know he's dealt with abused people before. From there, Cynthia, you don't have to go home. If your dad alerts the police, Bella's dad is chief and will do whatever he can to apprehend him. If he goes looking for you himself, again, I think Charlie can handle that. We will find somewhere for you to stay and assure you stay here in Forks so that you and Alice won't have to be separated." Edward blurted out before I had time to debate my thoughts any further.

It really was a good plan. Really. Edward himself looked shocked at how good his own plan was. We all knew Mr. Cullen wouldn't stop until he had Cynthia back or was shut up in prison, and we would have to deal with that at some point, but for now we had a solution.

Cynthia and Alice looked at each other then ran at Edward and hugged him full force, pulling Bella into the sandwich. They hugged him for a couple seconds squeezing so tightly I don't know how he didn't cry out. Edward got a nice clap on the back when they finally let him go and I gave him an approving look when his gaze passed over mine.

Bella shocked me by speaking. She had a nice voice, musical. Plus I felt bad for her. No one should've had to go through a fraction of what I did, and when I heard James pushed her against a locker and tried to kiss her I automatically sympathized with her.

"I'm so happy for everyone, when we go see Carlisle, I'll call Charlie and fill him in as well. While we're all here and together, why don't we get to know each other better? How about we play a get to know you game. We'll just ask questions and everyone has to answer fully and truthfully. It's simple, but I think we can learn a lot about each other that way. I'll ask the first question. What's everyone's... hmm... what's everyone's favorite color?"

The question struck me as silly and Emmett chuckled but I decided on answering anyway. I wanted to be involved. Whether I kept it up or not was another question but for the moment I let myself be sucked into the group.

We went around in a circle, which is the formation we were sitting in now all saying our favorite colors.

"Dark blue." Edward started.

"Yellow" said Cynthia.

"Pink!" Alice squealed loudly.

"Forest green" Jasper said, something I didn't know.

I rolled my eyes before answering "Red"

"Rainbow!" Emmett squealed in a bad imitation of Alice and I joined in quietly laughing with everyone else.

"Indigo" Bella said "And now Edward, you ask the question." She continued, playing leader.

He thought for a second before saying "Name of everyone in your family, and one word to describe them."

I didn't want to answer that. I wasn't particularly fond of my family and didn't really know any of them well enough to care. I hoped it wouldn't get to my turn. I would look stupid with nothing to say.

"Tom – Father: One big SOB, Carla – Mother: Weak, Alice – Sister: Most amazing and kind person ever." If Cynthia felt uncomfortable about talking about them she didn't show it.

"Hey! That's not one word!" Emmett exclaimed. Cynthia smiled and ignored him with a slight eye roll.

"Noah – Adoptive father: Push-over, Alison – Adoptive mother: Caring, Cynthia, _real _sister: Brave" Cynthia stared at her in disbelief. "Yes, I said brave, and I was completely serious." Cynthia's eyes filled with adoration.

"Marla - Mother: Er... Attached..." Jasper said, struggling for words. I knew what he meant. Marla had always treated Jasper like he was 2.

Bella snorted and then said all in one breath "I-can't-believe-I-just-snorted-that's-so-unattractive-but-what-do-you-mean-attached?-To-what?-To-who?-You?" She said with a giggle.

"Bella, your snort is adorable!" Edward interjected. It was kind of cute..

The group laughed at how corny he was, me included, and then Jasper had to explain what he meant by attached.

"Well, see, as her only child she is just kind of attached. With the nicknames and all. It took until I was 17 to stop her from calling me Jazzy-Poo."

That got general laughs all around, and one especially booming laugh from Emmett who seemed to be always laughing. It was nice to know he was sweet like in the closet, but funny and smart.

"Wait, aren't you 17 now?" Alice asked.

"That's the point!" He exclaimed and then fished a note out of his back pocket. He unfolded it and started to read in a very feminine voice, surprising us all with how animated he was. It seemed a bit out of character from what I had seen of him, which was a lot. He was never this happy around me.

"Dear Jazzy-Poo, I hope you have an excellent first day of junior year! I can't believe my baby's all grown up! If you ever have any problems you know you can just call me. I put myself as your number 2 for speed dial on your phone. I tried to put myself as number one, but the phone kept insisting that 1 had to be voicemail. Tonights dinner will be dinosaur chicken nuggets and french fries!

Love you, kisses, Mommy."

By the end of the letter everyone was laughing hysterically, even I had a small fit of giggles.

"Dinosaur chicken nuggets?" Bella gasped out while still in hysterics.

"Don't knock until you've tried them!" Emmett said loudly.

"Do Emmy-Bear and Jazzy-Poo need a bib so they don't get any ketchup on their PJs? You have to remember you 6 o'clock bed times, boys!" Bella asked, managing to control her hysterics long enough to mock Emmett and Jasper in a baby voice.

"That's it!" Emmett yelled and got up and picked Bella up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Emmett! No, you know how scared I am of heights!" She squealed.

"Take it back!" He insisted, shifting her to marriage style.

"Or else what?" She challenged.

Emmett tickled her relentlessly and I watched as they all joined in, Alice struggling to reach Bella properly, I would've been jealous had Emmett not been clearly in love with me and Bella with Edward.

Emmett put Bella down so everyone could reach her. They all ganged up on her. Edward was tickling her stomach, grazing the sides of her stomach, right at her waist and she jerked back letting out a giggle. Alice took the back of her legs with Cynthia and Jasper got her neck. In a second Bella dropped down in a ball on the ground gasping for air between laughs and begging us all to stop.

"Rosalie's the new target!" Emmett yelled out. I was terrified. I knew I had wished for an interruption so I wouldn't have to talk about my home life but this was worse. They were creeping in and the air around me wasn't breathable. I heard Royce's voice calling me over.

"Everyone back away slowly." Jasper ordered, his voice strained.


	16. Lunch Part 3 of 3 Rosalie

**A/N: Alright so there's just one thing I want to get out in this authors note (yes I know, very unusual!) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please! Without reviews I'm lost as to what you all are feeling about what I've written. So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Anyway, that's all. Hope you enjoy.**

**xx**

**RPOV**

I watched it happen again. I heard his voice leering and rough, and my own high pitched with fear and pain. Mostly I felt the pain, so much pain. I faintly heard barked orders and then I heard something that made it go away - that made it all go away.

"If revenge is sweet and karma is a bitch, then I'm the sweetest bitch you'll ever meet."

Those were them. Exactly the words I planned on saying when I met him again, drunk, stupid, and helpless. The words that would seal his fate, and the last words he would ever hear in his sad excuse for a life.

I felt myself return to consciousness and the shaking to stop. The tears that had fallen as if from a storm turned gentle then stopped, like a leaky faucet finally being fixed. My shaking turned to shivering and shivering into stillness.

My eyes opened and I was brought back to the nurse's office once again, to see Cynthia standing over me, my hands in hers. She was evidently the one to have brought me out of my attack.

I tried to convey all the gratefulness in the world towards her with just my eyes. She had done the amazing and the previously thought impossible. She had stopped my attack before the worst came. I stared at her with wonder, adorment and love in my eyes. She had done it. She had really done it.

I hoped my meager "thank you" would convey all I wanted it to and more.

"It was nothing." She replied, her tone showing she felt the same connection as I did. I wanted to protest that not only was it not nothing, it was _everything_, but I knew it wasn't the moment.

Silence ensued. I remembered that I had heard someone order everyone in a strained voice at some point, and now that I was conscious again I knew it was Jasper, and he said a lot of things, and from the looks on everyone's faces, he told them it. My story. My secret. I oddly wasn't scared. I was relieved. The sadness that had lived as an unwelcome tenant companion inside my own head packed up its bags and took a vacation to someone else's head, to remind someone else of their problems.

Suddenly Edward childishly asked "Jasper, what happened to your arm?" he quickly covered with "I don't mean to be rude, but it's covered with scars." He further covered by apologizing "Sorry, sorry that was completely rude of me."

I recalled that Jasper explained them to me one day when I had spotted the numerous crescent shaped scars all over his arms. He told me he had had a cat who was particularly vicious. There always seemed to be more and more scars but I never said anything, maybe he still had the cat? Maybe a friends cat? I didn't pry any more than necessary.

"No, man, it's alright. During the hallucination part she thrashes a lot, I've gotten slashed a bit. It's not problem, they aren't usually deep or anything, and I'd rather myself than her. If I didn't control her she would have 3 times this." He said, motioning to his arm. He talked about me as if I wasn't there, he probably hadn't noticed I was really conscious yet. But at this I shot up. I was shocked. During my hallucinations I knew I moved a lot, and I knew he was always holding me at the end of them, and then went to the bathroom right before I passed out, that I remembered, but I never figured he had gone to go get Band-Aids to cover up his arms. I never knew those marks were my nails, and I never knew, though I should've guessed, that he cared so much. I was moved. I was awful to him, hurt him emotionally and physically, never did a thing for him and yet he was nicer to me than my own parents. How? Why? I didn't even care. I just just grateful.

I wanted to be positive so I said "Wait, I did that to you? You told me that you used to have a cat, I always thought there seemed to be more all the time, but I didn't think anything of it. I'm so sorry I've done that to you. You don't deserve that." I felt so terrible and guilty. I didn't deserve him when I had him, and I still don't deserve him now.

"Rosalie, it's no problem." Jasper said with a smile. I was grateful beyond belief. For him, for Cynthia, for Alice for announcing the couples, and for everyone in this room. I was grateful for my friends.

"Come on guys, lunch is over in 5 minutes. We should go to Ms. Cope and get a note to leave now. Rosalie, will you be okay to get up?" Edward asked, he sounded rushed but it was nice of him to ask. I nodded and stood up slowly as Edward and Bella held hands, Jasper and Alice held hands. Alice held onto Cynthia's waist and Emmett held onto mine.

By the time we had all gotten our things together lunch period had just ended. Everyone was talking loudly to their friends who stood next to them but one by one as they caught sight of the 7 of us, they shut up. We walked the halls in silence. The teachers, sensing something didn't talk either.

We made it to Ms. Cope's office without a problem and as Ms. Cope stared at Edward, who was standing with Bella next to him slightly in front of the rest of us he turned on a fake grin to butter her up. Ew.

"Hi, Ms. Cope, it seems as if we've all caught this awful flu." He said, his voice sweet and velvety and apparently just the thing to get a lonely 40 year old woman to melt on the spot. He glared back at us ordering us with his eyes to play the part. I let out a weak sniffle, Emmett coughed quietly next to me, as did Cynthia. We were all drowned out by a loud barking and quite obviously forced cough Bella belted out. It was painful to hear. Edward pulled her to him and whispered something in her ear to which I could see blush rising on her cheeks.

"As you can see, my friend Bella is pretty sick, and my father is a doctor. Can all of us get a note to go to my father's office then home? I would really appreciate it." Edward said, to take the attention away from Bella. He really was laying the charm on now

"Well, it's not typical for the first day, but I guess I can let it slide..." She said trailing off. I suppose she meant it to sound somehow seductive but she just sounded stupid. Somewhere in my mind I chastised myself for being mean, but then I remembered, I had only planned on being nice to this 6, I never said anything about anyone else.

"So" Edward started again, "the note is for Edward Masen, Isabella Swan-" Alice cut him off looking indignant. She didn't seem like she was about to let anyone else say her own name.

"Mary Alice Brandon, Cynthia Cullen," She stopped to let Jasper say his own name.

"Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale," He said for Rosalie, probably figuring that Emmett wouldn't know my last name to say it for me, and that my voice would sound like I had just been screaming, which I had.

"And Emmett McCarty." Emmett finished.

"Alright, you are excused from class for the rest of today and tomorrow if need be. See you around Mr. Masen..." She said, trailing off again. Again ew.

"Thank you Ms. Cope." Jasper added in his slight southern gentleman twang.

"Way to flirt with a cougar!" Emmett joked next to me as we left the office and had almost reached the front doors of the building.

"I did what I had to do for the group. I just hope to God I'll never have to do that again. Ever." Edward said with a visible shiver. He looked absolutely traumatized.

"Let me call my dad and tell him we're coming over." Edward said, trying to recover, as he pulled out his phone, "We can take my car." he offered.

We all piled into the silver volvo that he motioned to parked not far back from the school in the parking lot.

"Alright, let's go." Bella said quietly after we had all settled in our seats.

"I'm ready to live with my Ali-cat again. Let's get this over with." Cynthia said next to me. Her voice was filled with strength, sadness but above all fatigue. I knew the feeling.


	17. Carlisle Mason

**A/N: So, this chapter is kind of big, sorry its not a Sunday, but see! I'm getting better at updating. My birthday is the 12th of March, tomorrow, so next time I post I'll be a year older! As a birthday present would you all get me lots of page views or reviews, nothing makes me happier, honestly. And after that I promise to update quickly. I work best when I know I have lots of people waiting! I just want to say I really appreciate all of you, check out my other story, the chapters are kind of short, but just because I want to stay connected to this. Hope you enjoy, this is longer than usual**

**xx**

**BPOV**

I was in the car next to Edward riding shotgun. The car ride was silent in comparison to the light mood we had left in at school. The weight of the situation seemed to drag down the moods of everyone in the car. The seriousness of the situation didn't allow for any smiles or getting to know you games like earlier. This was a question of safety and keeping Cynthia safe. Whether we had known her 30 minutes, or our whole lives like Alice, we had taken up upon ourselves to keep this girl in our charge safe and cared for.

I looked at the speedometer to see the needle inching up past 80. I reached over to grip Edward's arm and he took one of hands off the wheel to hold mine.

"What do you think you're doing? We're going above 80! We're going to crash! Slow down! You could get arrested and all of us killed!" I exclaimed, pulling my hand out of his, in the hopes that he would return it to the wheel.

When everyone else noticed what I had they all quietly voiced their agreement, and with a sigh Edward eased up on the gas until we were going at about 50.

"Ease up guys, driving is practically second nature to me. We wouldn't have crashed. 80 isn't too fast... Anyway, how am I going to get arrested for speeding when my girlfriend's father is police chief?" He asked innocently. I smacked his arm. Of course he knew being my boyfriend didn't mean being exempt from the law.

His little joke would've normally gotten a few laughs, or at least a chuckle from Emmett but the gravity of the moment had brought us all down.

At Edward's pace we reached the hospital about a minute and a half after that, considering it wasn't that far away anyway. Edward parked his car in the spot next to the one indicated for Carlisle Mason. We all smoothly got out and I managed not to trip, luckily. We walked as a large group up the steps to the hospital and into reception.

We stood as we had earlier in school, however we all gravitated to Cynthia who was silent as a grave. I leaned into Edward who wound his arm around my waist, and we stood in the front of the group. I was holding Cynthia's small hand in my own. Alice and Jasper stood behind us. Alice was holding Jasper's hand and was rubbing Cynthia's back with the other hand, trying to sooth her. Finally on the other side of Cynthia was Rosalie, who was holding her hand as well. Cynthia clutched to her hand like a life line, and seemed to melt into all of us, as if this kind of soothing was totally new to her. Then again, she probably hadn't been treated with any kindness in the 3 years before today.

I squeezed her hand and tried to push all my good feelings and reassurance through. I hoped this worked out as we had thought.

The hospital was plain enough. It had the upscale simplicity of most things in Forks. There was a round receptionist's desk in the middle. Beyond there were 4 elevators, two on each side of the wall, and then a glass door indicating the E.R. Was through them. There were about 50 faded blue chairs lining the outside of the room, all of them empty except 3. The three people were all looking down and looked sad enough that I felt like I was intruding even looking at them. They sat in a group and looked to sad to even express it.

The receptionist was pretty with bright red hair and looked out of place. Her hair reminded me of fire as it glimmered in shiny waves around her face and down her back. She wore a very classic receptionist's outfit of a white button down with short sleeves, and a high waisted black pencil skirt. She sat typing away at her computer and through the masses of her hair I managed to read her name tag. It read Victoria.

"Your names please?" Victoria said, without looking up from her computer. After a second she looked up and recognition passed her face. A blush passed her cheeks and she started fluttering her eyelashes. I lent in closer to Edward, and nestled my head on his shoulder.

"Hi Mr. Mason, your father is up in his office. You can go right up with your friends." She said quickly, after giving me a short glare. Her eyes glared with curiosity at Cynthia. She was the kind of girl that was easily looked over, but we had made her the center of our attention, and thus the center of everyone else's as well.

As soon as we passed the desk I tilted my hand up to whisper in Edward's ear "Does every girl we meet have to flirt with you and hate me, or is it just everyone I've met today?" Edward laughed.

"Jealous are we?" He asked, his tone as playful as the moment would allow.

"Yes." I said simply as I took the hand that was around his waist out from around him to push the button for the elevator. When I didn't put it back he pouted at me and used his free arm to put my arm back in place. I glared at him jokingly before resting my head back on his shoulder and giving Cynthia's hand a little squeeze.

The elevator dinged as it opened on the lobby and we all stepped in as a large unit. Edward pushed the 3 button and the smell of anti-bacterial _everything_ surrounded us. I didn't like the smell much but I was used to it, considering the amount of times I had been to hospitals for stitches and such.

The elevator dinged as it passed each floor.

Ding. Doors closed.

Ding Second floor.

Ding. Third floor.

Doors open.

Ding. Doors close.

Ding, faintly. Second floor.

Ding, almost silent. Lobby.

We walked forwards as a unit, Edward leading. A sign directly in front of the elevator labeled this as the clinic, and for the doctor's personal offices to take a left. We walked left and walked past another receptionist's desk.

Her hair was strawberry blond and shoulder length. Her makeup was obsessively applied, and her lips were an obnoxious red. Her outfit was the same as Victoria's and she had a 1000-watt grin plastered on her face. If she blushed, I wasn't able to tell through all her makeup, but she looked beyond extatic to see Edward. I was sure then that that was the reason anyone applied for the job of receptionist at Forks Hospital. Her name tag read Tanya.

This reception area was different because the patients were here, instead of someone else. Doctors were walking in and out, getting new patients, dropping off the ones they had diagnosed and going to the small Clinic window in the corner to file prescriptions.

We walked past the desk and through a set of glass doors where the doctor's offices were, along with the exam rooms. The walls were classic white washed and the floor was a black linoleum. There was another sign, showing doctor's offices to the right and exam rooms to the left. We walked to the right and walked past a couple of doors until we reached the cherry wood door with Carlisle Mason written on a golden plaque at about my eye level.

Edward knocked on the door three times lightly. "Come in!" Sounded from the other side of the door.

Edward turned the handle and we all stepped in. I took a moment to assess everything around me. Mr. Mason's desk was an aged oak and was a beautiful shiny medium brown. Papers were stacked in little piles all over his desk and he was staring at another stack which he had in front of him, his pen poised over the paper to write. There were book cases that lined the walls made of the same shiny aged oak, giving the room a classy and warm feel. There was a nice cream colored carpet and a black couch on the wall to my left. There was an office chair identical to his across the desk from him.

I let my eyes wander to Mr. Mason himself. He looked nothing like Edward. His hair was blond, and his eyes were a warm dark honey color. His face was thin, but not sharp. His eyes smiled with warmth, even though we were skipping school to see him. I then, on closer inspection realized that he and Edward were in fact, very similar. The warmth in their eyes was identical. The set of their mouth was identical. Their countenances were identical, and their basic features were very similar.

"So, Edward, would you like to introduce me to your friends?" Mr. Mason asked with a smile in our direction.

"Well, that's Alice Brandon, next to her is her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock. Next to me are Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty, this is my girlfriend Bella," Edward gestured to me by hugging my waist a bit tighter, "and in the center is Cynthia Cullen, Alice's sister. We're all here for her."

Mr. Mason met each of our eyes respectively as Edward mentioned our names and gestured to each of us. When Edward mentioned my name I knew I blushed when Mr. Mason's eyebrows shot up at the title of girlfriend. However, Edward steadily met his gaze and it seemed as if a silent communication went on because Mr. Mason seemed appeased. He then turned his gaze to Cynthia and he switched from warm father to attentive doctor. No matter who this was still a case.

Cynthia started to look slightly uncomfortable as she was faced with telling her story herself to an adult who could and would do something. She turned to Alice and whispered something in her ear. Alice nodded and then turned to the rest of us.

"It would be easier for Cynthia to talk about everything if it was just her me in the room. She means no offense to you all, but it might be more than some of you can take, especially after only knowing her for an hour. Thank you for coming here with us, and well call you in when its time to figure out what to do, but for now, we'd like you all to stay in the waiting room."

I had to say I understood. What she was talking about was for sure beyond anything I could imagine. Everyone else seemed to understand, as we all gravitated towards the door, except Rosalie, who's hand was still held fast in Cynthia's.

"I want Rosalie to stay." She said. Rosalie nodded as if she had been thinking the same thing. We all walked out slowly and I reached out to open the door, and we walked out into the hall, as Cynthia began to talk.

We walked past Tanya and sat down on the blue chairs in the clinic. And we waited.

**A/N: Sorry to end it here, but I want next chapter to be the big one, it feels like something I should write when I'm one year older! See you all soon!**


	18. The Truth Comes Out

**No excuse for how late this one is – probably not my best work but hey, it's long. For once this is actually short. **

**Xx**

**JPOV**

The clock seemed to tick slower and slower, and the receptionist's stare seemed to stay on me for longer and longer. I was getting really annoyed with this Tanya lady and her fake hair. All I cared about was Alice and her sister in there with Mr. Mason. All I cared about was that she had been beaten, and her sister as well. I suppressed the urge to imagine myself meeting Mr. Cullen and giving him what he deserved.

I wished it had never happened to Alice or Cynthia. I'd seen what it had done to Rosalie, and that was a different situation. The amount of scars that comes from something like that, not only physically, but mentally. It was unimaginable.

The glass doors slid open for what felt like the hundredth time, except this time Mr. Mason walked out followed by Alice, Cynthia and Rosalie, all holding hands.

"I'll be moving in with Alice. I don't have anything to take with me, of course, because I can't go home and pack, not that I'd have anything to pack anyway." Cynthia said with a hint of a smile.

"Mr. Mason - " She continued but was cut off by Mr. Mason.

"Please, call me Carlisle, all of you." He said.

"Carlisle has helped us reach this decision and made sure all my bones had been set properly." She continued, her voice quiet but clear.

"I will also be adopting the name Brandon as soon as possible, but now we have to visit Bella's father and see about the legality of everything, and make sure the town will be safe. When Alice left..." She said, slowly trailing off, as if sucked into a horrible memory. Alice tugged her arm lightly and she returned to this time and place.

"So that's it?" Bella asked.

"Well, that's it for here, we're not done yet." Said Rosalie, speaking for the first time since the three came out of the room.

"Let's go to the station, my dad's usually in between rounds at around this time." She said, craning her head to see the clock above the doorway into the elevator lobby.

I stepped forwards to hold my hand out to Alice, who placed her tiny hand in mine. Her palms felt wet with perspiration. I squeezed her hand lightly, trying to push some courage and hope into her. She seemed to relax the tiniest bit. She kept her hand on Cynthia's waist, and Rosalie was holding Emmett's hand in one of her own, and Cynthia's in the other. Bella and Edward stood up and placed themselves somewhere behind me, but they edged around me, led by Bella to the front of the group, considering we were at Edward's dad's office, and going to Bella's dad's office.

I looked around and seemed to feel everyone's emotions along with my own. Alice's fear and apprehension, Cynthia's discomfort and nervousness, Bella's pity, Edward's disbelief and pity, Rosalie's sadness and pity, and Emmett's matching sadness and the strong depression from his typical loudness.

Their emotions batted at my mind and seemed to weevil their way inside until they felt like my own – until I felt distinctly each person and their emotions. I had always wondered if other people felt each others emotions so distinctly. I remembered one time when Rosalie's break down had gotten particularly bad.

_ Her breathing got faster and faster until she was hyperventilating. Her talking turned to whimpers. Her desperation, fear and terror pushed through the barrier of my mind, as I was completely unable to stop them. I felt terrified for myself, for her, I felt her fear and her terror. Her every emotion, every cry echoed in my ears, my mind and through my heart as my own, though somehow foreign. Though, terror knew no owner, once it pushed itself in my mind it became my own. As Rosalie thrashed and cried her terror shattered my reality and became it. I watched as she whimpered before she started to really thrash and forced myself forwards to hold onto her and keep her safe. As she thrashed and cried even more with my arms around her, I felt too scared to even keep my legs steady and we crashed to the floor. I never let my hold of her loose, because she would be to self destructive, and at this point the fear had overcome me to the point where I couldn't even move. I stayed on my back, legs splayed out, clutching Rosalie to my chest like a drowning man holds onto drift wood. Her stopping lead to my safety. Her dream reached it's peak and she cried out. My body convulsed with repulsion, terror and horror, but all directed at myself. Her eyes cracked open and she continued to cry and whimper. The worst of it had subsided and I forced the words to calm her out. _

"_Rosalie it's just Jasper. I have you. You're safe. It's just me, Jasper. You're safe here. He's gone. Royce is gone." At the mention of his name she whimpered again but seemed to relax when my words sunk in. _

_ She nodded off to sleep and I stood up, picking her up with me, walked to her bed, and quickly shifted her to my right hand as I pulled her covers off. I deposited her on the bed and pulled the covers back over her. I sat on the corner of her bed and tried to collect the pieces of myself back together. I reminded my mind that her emotions were hers, not mine. I reminded my mind that my reality was my own, and her hallucinations were her own. However the mind and heart were not connected. My heart still cried with fear and repulsion, at myself, and at some unknown enemy. I stood up, opened the door, walked out, and closed the door below me. I walked through the silent house to match my silent mood. I opened the front door, walked out, and closed it behind me as well. I remembered I had taken Rosalie's car here, so I had to walk the few miles home. I walked out of the driveway and onto the sidewalk as it began, suddenly, to pour. _

I tried to stand still and avoid people noticing that I was feeling their emotions, while simultaneously trying to push the same emotions I had been pushing to Alice, to everyone else. I felt tired, but I hoped it would help.

For some immediately, for some in a few seconds, their emotions began to let up slightly and the pressure was slightly lessened.

We walked together, once again, into the elevator, and it's dinging was the only noise in our silence. We walked past reception again. The receptionist leaned forwards, probably in hopes of talking to Edward again but out stony silence wasn't to be broken.

We walked through the automatic doors and back to Edward's Volvo, parked in the front of lot. We shuffled back in in our original order and Edward put the key in the ignition and started up the purr of the engine. He pushed down on the pedal ready to floor it but then let up, probably remembering our protest to his 80 mph driving earlier. We eased out of the lot and down the road and onto the way to the police station.

From the front seat Bella called her father on the phone. I heard her side of the conversation.

"Dad? Is it okay if I come over with some people?"

"Yes I know, just don't jump to any conclusions. This is really something important, I'm talking to you as the chief, not my father."

"Yes. We'll be there in about 5 minutes."

"Bye Dad, love you too."

The car stayed silent. No one talked, it seemed like no one breathed. It seemed as if everyone was scared to show emotion until this was all over. I knew how they all felt on the inside, even though I had tried to project a feeling of acceptance to everyone, and it had worked to some degree, everyone still was on edge.

Worry coursed through me and I wasn't even sure if it was my own. All I knew was that I was terrified of one thing and one thing only. Him. Mr. Cullen.

I managed to rationalize that the fear probably came from Alice and Cynthia but I was still terrified.

We turned a corner that I automatically recognized as the corner the police station was on and we cruised into the parking lot. Edward quickly maneuvered us into a spot and took the key out of the ignition. We all came out at once, pouring out of the car like water out of a plastic bag with holes in it. Bella took the lead with Edward right next to her holding her waist. She was holding on to Cynthia and whispering in her ear quickly and too low for my ears to hear from a few steps behind. She was rubbing Cynthia's back as she talked so I assumed she was giving her some reassurance about how understanding her father would be.

We walked up the stone steps to the police station and past the sign saying where we were. A stone arch passed over head and a pair of black doors was the entrance.

Bella took the lead and walked us all into the police station with a sense of ease. The front room was small but official looking, and somewhat intimidating. Someone in a uniform was sitting at a desk with a walkie in one hand, papers in another. His name plate read Officer Dover, and his face was stern as he stared down at the paper work in his hands. Static played through the walkie at a low volume and sweat made a the officers skin shiny. His hair was dark, curly, and short. A desk lamp shone brightly on his dark skin. When he looked up and saw Bella his face softened.

"Hey kid, your father just got back from his rounds. So, playing hookie? With 6 other people with you I hope you've got a good excuse."

"Trust me, Jim, it's a good one. See you later." Bella said, a tight smile on her face. She stepped forwards and we all fell in behind her, and we all walked back through the police station, to the back, past a couple black doors, and to a pair of double doors at the end of the hall titled Chief Swan.

"Everyone ready?" Bella asked.

I thought. I knew I was ready, but I felt Cynthia's nervousness radiating out. Alice's feelings matched. Rosalie was neutral, if not slightly defensive, Bella seemed nervous as well, probably worrying about how her father would receive things. Edward seemed neutral, maybe a little bit worried, but this was the easiest part of the day. I focused on Alice who's eyes had glazed over next to me.

"Hey, I think it's better if Alice and I stay back for just a second, she and I have something to talk about quickly. We'll be right in." I said. It was the first thing that came into my mind. This was the point at which her confession earlier made sense. I had the feeling she was having a vision. It was assured when I felt her fear pitch through me like a rocket.

I didn't always feel others' emotions. My mind seemed to have this premonition when any moment would be important. When I seemed to find myself in dramatic situations, that's when my "skills" kicked in. Just sitting at dinner at home, I didn't feel a thing, but when around Rosalie during one of her panic attacks, my mind seemed to realize that before it happened and suddenly let all her emotions in, like a floodgate suddenly being yanked open.

Cynthia stepped forwards, probably wondering why her sister was staying behind, when this was her story too. I didn't want the rest of the group to know so I motioned for Cynthia to come to me. She stepped my way with a questioning look.

"I think Alice has told you about her... special ability... she's having a moment." I whispered as inconspicuously as possible. Of all the things to come out today, Alice's abilities should have to be one of them.

Cynthia nodded and seemed to think for a moment, as everyone else stared at us wondering what was going on.

"Alice is anemic. She needs a moment to sit out here and gain back her strength. She'll meet us in there in just a moment. Jasper, would you stay with her?" Cynthia said, thinking quickly to cover for Alice's glazed over eyes and shaky hands. It wasn't a perfect fit for the situation, but it would suffice for long enough.

Reluctantly, Bella opened the door to her father's office and I saw a glimpse of Chief Swan looking up from a computer screen to see the rest of the group, his face stern. The door swung shut quickly, leaving Alice and I standing in the middle of the empty hall.

I took hold of her hand, and led her blindly to the folding chair resting a few feet away from the door, and gently pushed her down to sit. I crouched down to be level with her, and watched her face, and watched her emotions.

He face stayed smooth, probably from lots of practice hiding it from the world, but her emotions radiated out like a giant SOS. Whatever this vision was, it was of something terrible. I felt fear, most of all, pure fear. It was diluted because the emotions Alice was feeling were already not entirely her own, so it didn't take it's hold on me but I felt it pushing at the cracks of my mind. She stayed in this state for a few more seconds, and then seemed to come back to reality. A tear trickled out of her eye and down her chin, where I intercepted it and wiped it off.

"I saw him. He was calling, he was looking for someone, not me, not her, someone else. A weak point to push us. To weaken our boundaries. He knew I'd see it. He knows what he's doing. He wants me to come home."

I knew that the He must be her father. No other man could strike such fear in Alice, but I was confused at what exactly she was saying. I got the message though. He was going to use someone as blackmail to get Alice and Cynthia home.

"Alice, talk to me, how was he looking? Looking for who? He knows about your visions? Has he used them against you before?"

Tears began to slide down her cheeks in the dozens, until she was full out crying. I wrapped her in my arms, and let her cry for a minute before attempting to get her to tell me who he was looking for. Whomever her father was targeting needed serious protection.

"My Father was looking through the phone book, to see who Cynthia would be in her grade in, and if anyone posed a threat. He by accident turned to the page I'm on. Cynthia had whited out my name but it was too obvious. He saw it and managed to scrape it off without ruining what was underneath. He saw my name and got mad. Very mad, so he started planning. He called Mrs. Cope and asked about me. She mentioned that Cynthia and I left early. Because he's a parent, and because she's jealous, she had to mention I was with someone named Jasper Whitlock. He looked up your address, and now he plans on using you to get to me. He wants to hurt you Jasper. I can't let him hurt you.

"At least were lucky to know this. I made the mistake of commenting on something I saw in a vision once, instead of something that had happened, and he learned about them. He made me tell him everything I knew about them. He knows that my visions are a self defense mechanism, and if someone is thinking of hurting me, that's usually when I get them, otherwise they are very rare, unless I'm focusing on the person. Whenever my father wanted to do something, he would think about how he planned to hurt me that night. I just thank god that I only see possible futures instead of hearing thoughts. The only things scarier than him are the thoughts that run through his head.

"He wanted to let me know all of his plans, not so I could be ready, but so that I would come back to him just by the thought of you being hurt. To contact me, he imagined hurting me, I won't say how, to get my attention, and then imagined what he had just done to find me, and then to find you. He hasn't made up his mind about what he'll do to you but I saw a couple of options. Jasper, I don't think anywhere's safe for you anymore. We have to let Chief Swan know you're the target. I think my secret has to come out. How can we tell everyone we know all of this, and make them believe us, without revealing the source?"

It all seemed to tumble out of Alice, faster and faster, motivated by her fear. I was the target. She was safe, Cynthia was safe, it was me who needed protection.

I was almost glad, I knew how to handle myself. There was no way I was just going to lock myself in my house and never come out, I also couldn't explain it to my parents. If he wanted a fight, he would get a fight. If thought he could hurt me, he had a lot to learn.

Alice squeezed me tightly, and started to stand up, bringing me up from my crouch with her.

"Time to tell everyone everything. Don't worry Jasper, this will all be okay." Alice said, seeming to interpret my silence as fear.

**APOV**

I changed my position in relation to Jasper so that my arm was hooked in his, and he opened the door for me and we walked into Chief Swan's office. Cynthia was standing in front of the desk, with Rosalie hovering close behind. Emmett was behind her to the side with his hand of her shoulder, and Bella was standing on the side of the desk, close to her father, and with Emmett on one side of her, probably so as not to confuse her father. Edward was next to her on the other side, the side closer to her father and he was looking at Chief Swan with a slightly scared look. He seemed to understand that holding Bella's hand at the moment wasn't a great idea.

All eyes moved to us when we came in.

"Cynthia was just telling my dad about your father and what he's capable of. Would you like to contribute?" I shook my head numbly. I wanted to think about the situation at hand. I really did. But there was one thing that filled my mind fully and entirely:

Jasper Whitlock was going to break up with me. He must hate me. That's why he wasn't talking to me. If he hasn't broken up with me already it must be because he still has to process. I've known him for 5 hours and I've already ruined his life. He probably want's to never see me again after this. Even after all the inseparable stuff I said at lunch, how this has bonded the 7 of us, he'll still leave me. This is too much. I would leave me if I could. Why am I so stupid to ruin something so perfect?

Jasper, as I was thinking this, spoke up for the both of us.

"Look, Alice and I have some more news. We know who he's going to target and why." Chief Swan leaned forwards in his chair.

"Go ahead boy. Tell us who."

"It's me. Mr. Cullen found out that Alice was at Forks High, and called Mrs. Cope in the office to ask about her. Mrs. Cope told him that she had left on the premise of a flu holding hands with me, and walking with his daughter, Cynthia. Mr. Cullen wants to blackmail them into coming home so he's going to try to hurt me to get to them. He thinks that the threat alone will be enough for Alice and Cynthia to come right home, but when they don't come home tonight, he'll probably feel the need to make good on that threat."

"Wait, how did you figure this all out? He didn't try to contact you did he?" Jasper sighed loudly and gave me a look, prompting me with his eyes to please take over. I was shocked he would even look at me, but I began to speak up anyway.

"Alright, I need you all to sit back and just trust me, and try to listen to me the whole way through. It sounds pretty fake but you'll just have to trust me on this. I know what I'm doing." I said, my voice was slow, steady, and calculating, I didn't want to step too far and scare anyone. I looked specifically at Cynthia as I said I knew what I was doing, as Cynthia's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head from the realization of what I was about to reveal.

"So when I was younger I used to have strong premonitions. I had a lot of time left to myself, and like anyone, I thought about people. And whenever I thought about people I knew, especially the ones I knew well I would sometimes get these premonitions. One day when I was 8 or 9 I was in the school yard sitting alone, wondering why the bully in my class was a bully. I got this vision of the bully cornering me sometime around noon one day and trying to beat me up. For weeks, everyday around noon I would look around me to see if the setting I saw around was right, and on the days where it looked like that could be it, I would go to the bathroom for about 20 minutes near noon, until the lunch period was over. This went on for about 2 weeks, until I got tired of it, and decided it was just my imagination. The next day the setting was that of my vision, but I paid no mind. Long story short, I came home with a bloody nose and a black eye. I had more over the course of my life, typically about whether someone was going to hurt me, which is how I learned that it was first a foremost a defense mechanism, and could only be stretched to be used as something else for people I knew very well. Eventually I made the mistake of responding to something I had seen in a vision in front of my father and he learned everything. For a long time after I ran away he would send visions at me of him planning what he would do when he found me, because there were many possibilities in the future of him finding me, they haunted me for months, until I was finally in a stable home far far away, and nowhere in the future was the possibility of him finding me. Now that there is one, he knows he can use that power over me once again and plans on getting me back home."

I emptied my heart out of all the truth I could dig up. It was the only vision I felt comfortable sharing, all the others were too horrible to even begin to imagine, nonetheless say out loud.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I don't know how reliable this is." Chief Swan said reluctantly. I felt terrible. Jasper would stay unprotected, and would be knifed and it was all because of me. I looked around to see Bella, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie looking at me with incredulous looks. They didn't believe me, Chief Swan didn't believe me, and at this rate I'm sure Jasper would stop believing me too, even if he had seen it himself. And I would be left alone in the world again.

"Look, I can vouch for her entirely, so can Jasper. She really gets these and you have to take them seriously. I used to wake up to see her crying from the visions my father gave her. These things are real, and are to be taken seriously. If my father was imagining himself turning into a purple dinosaur she wouldn't see it but he's imagining things that can, and will legitimately happen if nothing is done to stop it." Cynthia spoke up for me, and made my heart swell with gratitude.

Chief Swan took a couple deep breaths, as he evaluated the expressions of everyone in the room, as I had just done. He opened his mouth for a few seconds before he started to speak, as if he lacked any words to express his thoughts at the moment, though after a moment he seemed to find just the right ones.

"Okay, I'll take this threat seriously, however if he doesn't act unlawfully any time within the next 48 hours I'll have to leave you all on your own on this. I can't spend too much energy on something that could end up being an empty threat. I think Cynthia should stay with Alice tonight, and you need to find a place to sleep where there is no way for anyone to get in. You need to make sure you're somewhere completely secure. "

I was immediately glad that Cynthia would be with me and also supremely grateful to my adoptive parents at the moment, because of their paranoia. Sometimes it was annoying how careful they were about some things, but I was grateful because it kept me safe.

They had a bomb shelter below the house in a extremely discretely hidden room, with metal lining the walls and enough provisions for 6 weeks of comfortable living, if the food was rationed it could last about 2 ½ months. They also had a radio, TV, and a whole bunch of board games. After they heard my history, they feared something like this and expanded the room to be pretty much a whole house below our own with special air conditioning in the case of a nuclear meltdown anywhere nearby, or any kind of toxic gas leak. They were kind of freaks about it, but now I was beyond grateful, almost to the point of tears.

"Also, to be safe," continued Chief Swan, "I think it's best if Jasper stays with you as well. I'm assuming your parents are aware of your situation and have prepared somewhere to stay in the event that something happened." I nodded my assent.

"Well, I'll keep my eye out for any trouble, try to stay safe, and Jasper, I'll call your parents for you. You'll have to go over and pick up stuff, I'll call them now, and explain things so that by the time you get there, you'll be fine and explained for."

"Wait, Chief Swan," Jasper said, "there's something you should know about my mother. She's very protective. If she knows I'm in danger she won't let me leave. Is there anyway you can tell her sometime else, just for tonight, until I'm out of danger and can tell her the truth?" Jasper pleaded.

"Fine, but I'm going to insist on telling her myself as soon as this is averted, just to be sure. I don't approve of lying." Chief Swan said sternly. "Alright kids, you can go." He said in lieu of a real goodbye. Bella leaned down to kiss him on the cheek and we all started to walk out.

We walked back down the hall as a group and Bella waved to the man at the front desk she had talked to on our way in and we walked out of the black doors. I pulled Jasper along with me as I caught up with Cynthia. Not to talk, just to be with her. I was glad when Jasper didn't drop my arm in disgust. At least he didn't openly hate me. Yet.

We all filed into the car, and Edward sat there, with the key in his hand, not moving in the drivers seat.

"Do you plan on starting the car Edward?" Emmett asked.

"I think we all need to talk first. A lot of big things have happened today, more things that have happened practically in my whole life. This is all a lot to handle, especially from people I've only known since 8 this morning. Why is this happening to us? What makes the 7 of us so special? How is it that it worked out so perfectly with our relationships? What is making all this happen?" Edward asked, doing something I had often seen him do when he was stressed or angry, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, and breathing deeply.

Everyone opened their mouths for a second, all thinking about how to respond. One by one their mouths all snapped shut, at a loss for words. I thought deeply about what he asked and could only see one possible reason why all our relationships had worked this way, bringing us all together into this one place, and throwing us all into this horrible tragedy that should've died the day I ran away. It seemed far fetched, but everything about today did. As far as life goes, it seemed like far fetched was about to become the new everyday normal.

"I know why." I stated.

"Why then, Alice? What power could've brought us all here and put this on our shoulders? What blind justice believed this to be fair?" Rosalie practically yelled.

"It's not about justice, and it's not about whats fair. This isn't about that. It's about something much deeper, rooted in each of our souls. It's something called love that dragged us here, love at first sight."

**A/N: Okay forgive me for being cheesy. I just had to do it. So you all know the set up for next chapter, sorry for the terrible writing, but it's hard to write dramatic scenes when nothing is really happening in real life so... anyway. Thanks for reading and REVIEW! xxx**


End file.
